Falling for the Enemy (used to be Embracing the Truth)
by CherrySlushLover
Summary: Sydney Sage is just a normal girl who is yet to find her place in the world. When she meets the notorious party boy Adrian Ivashkov, her entire world turns upside down. They are opposites, but they understand each other better than anyone else. Previously known as Embracing The Truth. This is my first fanfic, so please tell me what you think! AU Sydrian.
1. Chapter 1: First impressions

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever, but please read on and tell me your views. Don't be afraid to give me some constructive criticism. It'll only make me a better writer! I fell in love with Adrian as soon as I read about his gorgeous green eyes in VA, and I was literally so happy when I found the Bloodlines series! **

**And that invited me to the wonderful world of fanfiction, so, here goes…**

**It's All Human by the way, because I realised the Bloodlines series doesn't have many AH stories, so I decided to write one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. (Sniff.)**

"Sydney, come down! You're going to be late!"

I sighed. After taking a last look at my reflection, I trudged down the stairs. My mum's initial reaction to my lack of enthusiasm was exactly what I had expected of her.

"Sydney, you don't need to go to school today. I'm fine with you staying at home," she said quietly. "It's going to take some time for all of us to get over it."

Her face looked sympathetic. I calmly explained that I was fine and grabbed my bag. Ignoring her protests that I hadn't even touched breakfast, I waved goodbye and smiled at her.

When her worried grimace didn't drop, I said quickly, "Mum, I'll be fine. And school is the perfect place to help me forget. I've always wanted to go."

"I know. And I know that you aren't really as calm as you're letting on Sydney. You never let me know what you're really thinking! Can't you just tell me, just this once?"

I looked up at her; I could tell she was really concerned, but I knew that somehow... I needed to forget, just like she did.

"It's going to help us move on, and that is exactly what we need to do."

She finally nodded and after giving me a quick warning to keep my phone switched on, she allowed me to leave.

* * *

I could hear the whispers as soon as I walked through my classroom door.

"Yeah, I heard she's a transfer student. I wonder why she moved. I bet she did something awful. Reckon there's a guy involved?"

I kept my eyes down as I heard the chair scrape next to me. I wasn't one for idle gossip, and especially not when it was about me. Why did everyone want to know about my past life for? After all, it was exactly that- _my_ past. I could see everyone's eyes burning with curiosity when they looked at me and I quickly averted my gaze, not wanting to be caught up in something I didn't even understand. Thankfully, at that moment, the teacher walked in and introduced herself.

"Good morning, students. To those who know me, I hope the homework assignment I set is complete. And to the new face I can see, welcome. My name is Mrs Terwilliger. I hope you have a nice time with us at Amberwood!"

I looked around, finally able to take in my surroundings without my fellow students returning my glance. My eyes came to rest on the person sitting next to me who was smiling devilishly.

"I don't think we've met. I'm _the_ Adrian Ivashkov. It's a pleasure to meet me too!"

He smirked and held his hand out. I noticed he was quite good-looking and seemed to know it too. I also thought it was weird that he considered himself so brilliant, that he put a 'the' in front of his name. No wonder everyone was only gossiping about why I had transferred here. Everyone else already knew each other. I sighed. This news was even more gutting than the fact that not only did I not want to be here, but it seemed I was stuck here with the most annoyingly handsome guy I had ever seen. The only reason I had come to school today was so that I could fit in better. Clearly, that was going to be impossible. I turned to face the front without saying anything except a quick 'hello'.

"I assume you're Sydney Sage?"

The shock that he knew who I was forced me to answer him.

"Yes, I am. Now, if you don't mind I want to listen to the lesson." I knew I probably sounded excessively rude, but frankly I wasn't bothered. I had just found out that my dad was dead, and no matter how much I had disliked him, I still had a right to grieve in peace. I was obviously still upset, wasn't I?

Adrian looked at me like I was mad for wanting to listen to the lesson, but otherwise listened to my silent plea. As soon as I heard what Mrs Terwilliger was talking about, I wished I hadn't tuned into the lesson. Adrian clearly sensed my discomfort and looked at me questioningly.

"…She has suffered a grievous loss, so please be considerate. Sydney, we have been informed by your mother about your father's passing. I didn't expect you to be in school so early personally, and if you need anything don't be afraid to ask. I'm always here if you want to talk, or even if you want extra homework!" I appreciated the fact that she was trying to lighten the mood for my sake and nodded at her, acknowledging her offer.

Thirty sympathetic faces turned to look at me, with the exception of Adrian and a particularly malicious-looking girl. Adrian looked dubious, as though he didn't really believe my dad was dead. I particularly didn't believe it either, but if my mum- who had identified my dad's body after the 'car accident'- said he was dead, he was. It didn't seem real to me because my dad's chauffeur had been the safest driver I had ever known. Mentally shaking myself, I returned the stares of my classmates with defiance. I was not going down this path! I was not going to cry in front of everyone!

"Laurel, stop staring!" Mrs Terwilliger shouted at the malicious girl.

Laurel turned after giving me a final glare. What was her problem? The time ticked away, and finally I could escape away from Adrian's emerald eyes, which had been trained on me for the majority of the lesson. I ignored the fluttery feeling I had in my stomach when thinking of his eyes. He was so full of himself!

'He has every right to be,' said a snide voice in my head.

I quickly followed the receding crowd, ignoring my head's constant comments on Adrian, and made my way to the cafeteria.

Once there, I grabbed a salad and headed towards an empty table near the back. Suddenly, my path was intercepted by two pretty girls, who introduced themselves as Julia Cavendish who was blonde like me, and Kristin Sawyer, who had lovely dark tresses.

"Hey, do you want to sit with us for lunch? We would have a great time, wouldn't we, Kristin?" Julia yelped.

I agreed and we all sat at the last empty table. I had no idea what to say to these girls, who were obviously popular judging by the many smiles they had given to nearly all the people we had seen. When we passed Laurel and her cronies, I realised thankfully that I was not the only one in Laurel's bad books. Kristin and Julia were going to be good friends hopefully. I decided to question them on their apparent animosity towards Laurel- not that I thought that Laurel was nice.

"What's up with you guys and Laurel?" I asked. If I wanted Kristin and Julia as my friends, I needed to be nice, not keep dwelling on whether my dad was dead or not. I knew for a fact that Amberwood would be a lot more bearable if I had friends, even though I had come here purely for the learning aspect of it, not the social.

My hunch was right about their obvious past with each other as they quickly exchanged looks, clearly judging whether I was to be trusted. Julia nodded, and I sighed, relieved that I had passed my first 'friendship test'.

"Um, well, a few months back, Julia was going out with this guy called Connor. I don't know if you know him yet." Kristin started saying.

My mind went back to my first lesson when a blonde guy had walked into class to give Laurel flowers. His name had been Connor.

"I think I know him. He's with Laurel, isn't he?" I spoke quietly, as I guessed what was coming.

Julia swallowed. "Yes, he is. He cheated on me when I needed him the most. We'd been together for four years. He'd been going out with her for _two years_ before I found out. And as if that's not enough, she was going out with my big brother at that time too. So, she's a two-timer, as well as a boyfriend-stealing, gloating, cheating whore!" Julia's voice rose as she finished her sentence and she gulped, as though holding her tears back.

My heart broke for her, even though I had never gone through something like that and I still barely knew her. I could tell that she was still in love with him. I reached my hand across the table to comfort her, but a snooty voice interrupted. Kristin and Julia's heads whipped up, and the expression on Kristin's face transformed.

"So, I see you've made some new friends, Sydney. You totally go well together. Freaks, with another freak!" Laurel sneered. Before I got up, another voice intervened. It was Adrian.

"Now, now ladies, no fighting over me at lunch. I know I'm totally irresistible, but not at a time that we should be appreciating our food, please," Adrian said.

Laurel snorted and walked off, realising that this battle had been lost.

"So, Sydney. We didn't get to talk earlier." Adrian said to me.

**Soo, what do you think? I'm not sure if Adrian's going to be a vampire or something else entirely, so please review and tell me what you think! The chapters are going to be a lot longer hopefully, and I swear my next chapters are going to be better! Review if you have any suggestions to improve my story. I would really appreciate it! This is just the first chapter; I swear the story line will have developed by the fifth chapter, so please read on!**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Money matters

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. I was so happy when I realised my story had got twelve ****reviews already! The early update is due to my undying gratitude to all my reviewers so far. This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, who proofread my story and gave me support to start writing this story and it's also dedicated to my first reviewer purrfictionist! Any questions are welcome and I'll try my best to answer them.**

My heart thudded in my chest as I realised that everyone was staring at me. Adrian chuckled beside me and I quickly wiped my hand across my mouth. Had I been drooling in my sleep?

"Miss Sage, I asked you a question. If you could be so kind as to answer me, please," my English teacher said.

"Um, could you repeat the question please?" I asked.

I saw Laurel say something to her cronies, which resulted in boisterous laughter. Ignoring them, I turned back to Mrs Croft.

"What are the main differences between Mr Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet, and how does Jane Austen portray this in her novel Pride and Prejudice?" Mrs Croft said slowly, as though I was mentally deranged. This resulted in more laughter from Laurel and her followers.

But that was no excuse for my behaviour. I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the classroom. Making sure I stopped by Laurel's seat, I whispered to her,

"I'll get you. For Julia, and for my own personal pleasure. "

I slammed the door on everyone's bewildered faces. To be honest, I was a bit shocked myself. I had never been one for personal confrontation; this was totally out of character. Laurel's constant jibes had gotten to me more than I had thought. I mentally hit myself for being so stupid. Where was I going to go now? I ticked places off on a mental checklist. I definitely couldn't go home because my mum would then have been right. I couldn't cope with school so early. Then I realised that I _had _nowhere else to go except stay in school. Resigned, I walked out the main doors and sat on a bench shielded by trees from any prying eyes.

I sighed and closed my eyes, enjoying the breeze that was tousling my hair. This had, by far, been my worst day at school. I was normally a straight-A student, who had never gotten into trouble from anyone, except my dad. Now, in one day, I had gone to sleep in class; ignored my teacher; threatened a student- even if it was only Laurel- and walked out of class. What was wrong with me? It wasn't as if I had been so close to my dad that I couldn't even live without him. He was barely home most of the time, apparently off on business. That's what he told us anyway. I had caught him talking to a woman on the phone countless times. He had called her 'darling' and 'sweetheart'. I don't think he had ever used such endearing terms with my mum; she still loved him to pieces though. When I had asked him who he was talking to, he had lied through his teeth and said that it was his boss. I was eight at the time.

Sudden raised voices dragged me out of my reverie. I recognised them as Kristin and Julia. They were arguing about following me. Thinking that I could use the company to stop me dwelling on the past, I rose out of my hiding place and gestured at them to sit.

"So…"Julia began to say. "I heard about what happened, but I don't really know _what_ happened, if you know what I mean." She seemed to have shaken off her previous mood and was now looking quite happy. Not wanting to dampen her spirits again, I narrated my previous incident in a joyful tone, leaving out my 'conversation' with Laurel.

"Omg! I've never liked that cow anyway. Talking to you like you're dumb! I can't believe her!" Kristin ranted.

I laughed in spite of my previous depressing thoughts. They were both going to be really good friends. Kristin looked at me confused, which made me laugh even more. Pretty soon, we were all crying with mirth. I think we had just needed a reason to smile. It had been a pretty rubbish first day so far. Wiping my tears away, I asked Kristin and Julia a question that had been gnawing at my mind all afternoon.

"What's Laurel's and Adrian's history together? They don't seem to like each other very much." I said, ignoring the fact that just saying Adrian's name made me blush. I reprimanded myself and focused on what Kristin was saying.

"That's an understatement. They hate each other." Kristin said in a lowered voice.

"We don't know why they hate each other so much though. No one knows." Julia continued.

"They didn't even bother with each other at first, and then one day, boom, mutual enemies." Kristin illustrated her point by clicking her fingers.

I took a deep breath, my mind reeling from all this new information about Adrian. He seemed easy-going, if a little over-confident, but I couldn't imagine him holding such a deep grudge against anyone, even someone as horrible as Laurel. Had they been an item? Julia answered my unspoken question.

"No, they weren't together, if that's what you were thinking. They hadn't even met or talked to each other before their sudden enmity."

I grew suddenly happy after hearing the news that Adrian hadn't gone out with Laurel. The bell rang, and I was glad that my day had ended on a good note. This was strongly due to Kristin, Julia, and surprisingly, Adrian too. Ok, maybe not that surprising. I mean, I had been constantly thinking of those gorgeously green eyes and that heart-warming voice all day. I didn't believe his spoilt party boy façade for one minute. I could tell that that wasn't all there was to him.

When I looked up, Julia and Kristin were looking at me wordlessly.

"What happened?" I said worriedly.

"You've just been talking about how great Adrian is since the bell went." Julia said.

I blushed furiously and was about to say something to save myself from the pit of Tartarus, when the man in question appeared himself right in front of us, carrying a coffee cup in his hand.

"Hey Sage."

Kristin snorted and Julia, being a lot more subtle, said, "Bye Sydney. Come on Krissy, my mum's here." With that, they walked off, leaving me alone- with Adrian.

Racking my brains for something to say, I shuffled over to give Adrian a space to sit, so that he wouldn't be crammed up against me. He sat down so that our arms were touching, and looked at me, clearly waiting for me to speak.

"Hey." I said, flustered. I quickly tried to find an easy way to get out of here and a stray thought popped into my head. Bingo, I thought. "Actually, Adrian, I just remembered that I need to get going now. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" I said, rising from the bench victoriously.

Before I could walk two steps, Adrian rose too and placed the coffee cup in my bewildered hand and started walking beside me. I looked down at the coffee cup and looked back at Adrian speechlessly. Before I could voice my thoughts, Adrian said,

"I bought you a coffee. A skinny vanilla latte, to be exact. It's for what happened earlier in class. I thought it would cheer you up. And before you ask, yes, I will walk you back to your car. You can thank me later." He smirked after saying his mini speech.

I looked at him in astonishment. Seriously? I mean, I barely knew him and he had bought me coffee to apologise for something that wasn't even his fault! And he had offered to walk me to my car, even if he had said it in such a 'humble' way. Adrian was incredible, and though he acted like he knew it, I don't think he did. We reached Latte (my car) and something seemed to click in my brain.

"Wait, how do you know what coffee I like? I mean, thanks, but how do you know?" I said, confused.

Adrian smiled, causing flutters in my stomach. "You look like someone who watches exactly what they eat, hence the skinny latte. The vanilla- well, you look like someone who would prefer vanilla. It's a simple, but great flavour."

My head span with his interpretation of why I liked a skinny vanilla latte and I smiled genuinely.

"You figured me out, in like, two minutes! I think that I clearly need to stop wearing my heart on my sleeve." I said laughingly, but I felt disconcerted. I grabbed my keys from my bag and opened Latte's door. Turning, I said to Adrian sincerely, "Bye. And thanks for the coffee too and for sticking up for us at lunch. I really do appreciate it."

"Don't mention it. I can tell that you're someone who has to fight their own battles a lot; a lot of people don't fight _for_ you because they think you can handle yourself. But I'm here for you now." he grinned. "Hey, I'll even be your personal cheerleader!"

I looked at him, shocked. It was like he could see right into my soul. It was like he knew me better than myself. As a way of distraction, I tried to start the car and failed miserably. "No, please don't do this to me Latte! Please don't give up on me! Start now!" I said to Latte pleadingly.

Adrian watched in amusement as I spoke to Latte. He chuckled to himself then said, "Don't worry I'll give you a lift home."

"What about Latte?" I sniffed.

"I'll get her checked out by a mechanic, and then get her towed to your house." He said easily.

I gawped at him. How could one person shock me so much and infuriate me so much?

"Don't worry about the money either. It's my dad's, not mine anyway." He said. His mouth twisting bitterly as he said the word 'dad'.

Trying to figure him out was going to be a hard job, I realised, but not one I didn't want to do. Accepting his invitation graciously, I followed him and sat in his car, a sunshine-yellow mustang. I laughed. It was so Adrian. As I sat in the car, I realised this was the happiest I had been for a long time. I looked over at Adrian and smiled.

**So, how did you like it? I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Family problems

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to ****Spaztranaut**** and ****sksai****, who convinced me to keep Adrian as a 'conceited human boy', and ****Bloodlines fan**** and ****MarijaV ****who loved the 1****st**** chapter. Thanks for your reviews, guys!**

"Seriously Sydney, you need to come shopping with us! It's going to be even more fun with you there because you haven't been shopping here yet." Kristin shrieked over the phone.

Her voice sounded a bit off, as if she was forcing herself to sound happy. I moved the phone cautiously towards my ear again to answer her before her next outbreak. "When do you want to go?" I said. Looking at the alarm clock, I gasped. "Kristin, it is half-five in the morning! Why are you even awake?"

When Kristin answered, her voice sounded as though it belonged to a totally different person. "My mum has been arguing with her boyfriend josh for four hours about sending me to boarding school. He thinks that I'm causing problems between them two, and that I'm just going to sponge off them for the rest of their lives. My mum's not even properly disagreeing with him. It's like she's going to give in. I'm scared Sydney. I'm scared that she's going to agree." Kristin whispered.

I could sense her obvious pain and my heart reached out to her. Quickly, I chucked my duvet off and went over to the window, looking down. Latte sat in my driveway, looking as though she had never been away. I smiled to myself. Adrian had been true to his promise, and gotten Latte here before school. I picked my phone up." Kristin, I'll be at your house in fifteen minutes tops."

I got ready in what must have been a new record, and tiptoed down the hallway stealthily, grabbing my bag on my way. As I walked down the stairs (avoiding the fifth step, which creaked) my phone rang. So much for being stealthy! I checked the caller ID. My heart did a cartwheel as I saw that it was Adrian. Calming myself down, I answered and said,

"Adrian, call me back later. I'm kind of busy." I cut the call and climbed into Latte, welcoming her back. Whilst I was driving, Adrian (who clearly hadn't got the message that when I said 'call me later', I meant _a lot_ later) rang me again.

"Adrian. It is 5:45 in the morning. Why are you calling me so early?"

"Well Sage, you didn't sound sleepy, so I decided that I would bless your morning with the sound of my voice. Nice present, huh?" I could just imagine him grinning to himself devilishly.

"I'm on my way to Kristin's house at the moment. That's why I don't sound sleepy, and it's also why I cannot speak to you now. I am in latte, and I'm _driving_ over there. It's against the law." I huffed.

"Oh really? Why?" Adrian asked.

"Adrian, I do not know why it is against the law, so stop asking me these stupid questions." I realised it was a lot easier to talk to Adrian when we weren't face to face. It was probably because whenever I looked at him, any coherent thought blew right out of my head.

"No, I meant why are you driving over to Kristin's house this early in the morning?" Adrian laughed at me.

"Oh." I blushed at my own stupidity. "She was upset, so I'm going over just too… cheer her up a bit, I guess."

Adrian's question left me confused. Why wouldn't I go to Kristin's house? Isn't that what friends did?

"You woke up in the morning and ruined _your_ sleep, to comfort Kristin." Adrian sounded bewildered. "What about you? You have to think about yourself sometime. If no one's going to fight for you, you're going to have to fight for yourself."

His words bought his previous conversation to me, when he had something similar. His words set me thinking, as they usually did. He seemed to know everything about me, even though he had only met me about a day ago.

"Um, Adrian? I've reached Kristin's house. I'll see you at school, OK?" his words had unnerved me, and I wasn't sure how I was going to face him in school. He carried an arrogant, couldn't-care-less attitude around him most of the time, but I was sure there was more to him beneath that. Especially when he said things like this to me, I saw a part of him that I was certain no one else had ever seen before.

Adrian said goodbye and disconnected the phone. I stared at the phone, trying to imagine what Adrian had been doing up at this time. With his constant questions, I had forgotten to ask. Thinking back, that had probably been his intention. It was too early to be thinking such deep thoughts. Shaking off my mood, I climbed out of Latte.

I stared at the exterior of Kristin's house. With all the 'deep thinking' I had been doing, I hadn't been paying much attention to my surroundings. Kristin's house was huge, and that was a severe understatement. The garage contained three stately-looking Bentley's and a Porsche GTI Turbo. Awestruck, I trod up the front door and knocked. Whilst someone came to answer the door, I quickly smoothed my hair and coat out to make myself seem more presentable. I don't think it worked. Kristin answered, her misery written clearly on her face and red puffy eyes. She smiled at me and invited me to come inside. With one final glance behind me, I walked inside.

I walked around her bedroom, surveying my surroundings. There was no doubt about it, her room was gorgeous. A four-poster bed (which I had never really liked-they felt claustrophobic) covered the west wall, with her wardrobe occupying the entire east wall. The remaining space was filled with various other bits of clutter, like her school books and snacks. I didn't deny it; I was definitely envious. But if someone deserved it, it was definitely Kristin. She was one of the most welcoming and genuinely nice people I had ever met. Raised voices could be heard in the room, which I assumed belonged to Kristin's mum and Josh. I looked at Kristin, who looked downright miserable.

"Josh, I can't. She would hate me. If I sent her to a boarding school, she'd go totally off the rails. She barely copes in Amberwood!" I saw what Kristin meant when she said that her mum didn't have any 'proper' arguments. She didn't speak about Kristin like someone would talk about their daughter, but like an issue that had to be dealt with.

A voice that I assumed was Josh's said, "You know that she'll be better off in a boarding school. It'll give us a bit of peace and quiet too; she's so loud!"

Kristin erupted into tears and I went over to her.

"Don't worry, Kris. I'm going to go down and talk to your mum right now. She'll see sense soon. She probably doesn't even mean it. It's probably just tiredness talking." I said, giving her a quick hug.

I glanced at her face and knew that I had to do everything in my power to convince krissy's mum to let her stay here. I ran down the stairs and heard my phone ring _again. _It was Adrian.

"I'm at Kristin's doorstep. Open the door please, Sage." He then disconnected and left me staring in wonder at the front door, which showed a tall, lean body leaning against it. I pulled the door open and gawped at Adrian, who was stood there with perfectly tousled bronze hair and green eyes twinkling, smoking a cigarette, looking like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Ok, Sage. I know I'm handsome, but you can stop staring at me now." Adrian grinned. Was it just me, or was Adrian not as sure of himself as he normally portrayed?

I moved out of the way so he could walk in. without needing any guidance, he walked straight to the living-room door and paused.

"Before you ask Sage, _I_ am going to talk to Kristin's mum now, not you. I think I'm probably more… persuasive." Without saying another word, Adrian walked casually into the living-room and shut the door behind him. I heard him briefly introduce himself, but then his voice dropped so that I couldn't eavesdrop on his conversation anymore. Like before, I think that that was intentional on his behalf too.

I informed Kristin on Adrian's miraculous arrival and saw her visibly relax. Did she think that Adrian was more persuasive than I was? Actually, that wasn't even a question. Even I knew that he was.

I waited impatiently on the stairs with Kristin for Adrian to come out, biting my bottom lip in agitation. After what seemed like forever, Adrian walked out looking quite pleased with himself, but I think that was what he usually looked like. As he walked towards us, I stood up and demanded to know what had happened.

"Everything is sorted and I will see_ you_ in school Sage." He walked off, just turning around to assess what I was wearing and then wink. Humph. If I had known I would be seeing Adrian, I would've taken more time getting dressed. Kristin suddenly hid behind me as her mum and josh walked out. Kristin looked a lot like her mum, except that her mum's eyes were green (though not as green as Adrian's) and Kristin's eyes were dark grey.

Her mum walked toward Kristin and hugged her tight. Kristin stayed unresponsive, even when her mum apologised and kissed her head. I didn't think her mum would be forgiven any time soon. As though she had just noticed me, Kristin's mum stuck out her hand for me to shake. I notice a couple of seconds too late and she dropped her hand.

"I see why you wouldn't want to meet me. I'm sure you think that I must be horrible, but it's all for Kristen's sake. I'm Mrs Melbourne, by the way." She spoke formal, even when she was speaking about Kristin.

I introduced myself, and checked my watch.

"Sorry, Mrs Melbourne, but I must be off. School starts in two hours." I said. I think that Kris and Mrs Melbourne needed to work some things out. Kristin, who clearly had other plans, quickly stopped me from walking out.

"Sydney, don't go now. You can just borrow one of my tops if you want to change, and it's easier to go to school from here anyway. Come on." Kristin pleaded.

I agreed reluctantly and followed her back up the stairs.

I blew out my breath before I walked into my first lesson, which just happened to be English. I could see Mrs Croft looking condescendingly from her seat at the rest of the class. I couldn't wait to see her face when I walked in. Laurel was flicking her bright, red and clearly dyed hair and speaking snobbily to her boyfriend, Connor. A surge of hate flared within me.

"Sage." Adrian said, snagging my jacket before I could walk into class.

I turned to face him, but couldn't seem to meet those devastatingly beautiful eyes.

"Yes Adrian?" I said bravely. With him, I never seemed to know what was coming. He was… unpredictable.

"Sage, look at my face please; you're starting to insult me. I don't think anyone has ever resisted my charm before!" he said, good-humouredly.

I looked at him and wondered again where this conversation was going.

"I need to talk to you. Can you come to Spencer's after school? I'll even buy you a coffee and cake." Adrian said, sounding unsure. Did he really think I was going to say no? He looked so cute standing there, waiting to hear whether I would agree or not.

"Um…"I paused, laughing when I saw Adrian's head pop up. "Make it just a coffee, and you've got yourself a deal."

Adrian grinned. "Just coffee, then."

"Deal." I smiled back.

We walked into class together, and I made sure that I looked at Mrs Croft's face. She gaped at me open-mouthed, not even trying to hide her surprise. She had clearly thought that I wasn't going to be back. Well, I had enjoyed proving her wrong. I nodded at her, amused and heard Adrian chuckle beside me as we sat down. Laurel turned around and looked at Adrian and me. Adrian slung his arm around my shoulders, the way only guys can do, and smirked at laurel. Was he trying to show that I was his property, so that she couldn't mess? My heart sped up and laurel turned to face the front as Mrs Croft started speaking. I shrugged Adrian's arm off, trying to look blasé. Adrian smirked and slung his arm around my chair instead, ignoring my death-stare. I sighed. It was going to be one of those days.

**I hoped you enjoyed it! thanks again for all your reviews; I've made the chapters longer, but if you think it's too short, please tell me!**

**Laters ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Unwelcome visitor

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all my ****Guest reviewers**** and ****My twin sister**** who always supports me in whatever I want to do. **

**So thanks guys! You are the ones that are motivating me to carry this story on! **

**From now on, I'm only going to dedicate each chapter to one person only, not more, because it's more special that way! And all my readers and reviewers are special!**

**This chapter includes a massive development in Sydney and Adrian's relationship, but their 'date' is in the next chapter. So sorry to all those who thought that their 'date' was in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters- not even Adrian.**

The school day passed by slowly, as though Time knew I was waiting for him to speed up, so I could finally speak to Adrian and find out what he wanted to tell me. My morning lessons consisted mostly of the teachers babbling on (excluding Mrs Terwilliger- whom I idolised) and me dreaming of my 'date' with Adrian. They mostly ended in him declaring his love for me, and me requiting his love. I knew that it was quite old-fashioned, but if I thought of it like this, then I wouldn't be disappointed when I saw him later. Well, not too disappointed anyway. I knew that he probably wanted to talk to me about something serious- well, as serious as Adrian can get, which is pretty deep when it comes to me- but that didn't stop my daydreaming.

Slowly, but surely, I found that as the day went on, my good mood slowly dissipated. This was largely due to the fact that Laurel was in every single one of my lessons. As was Adrian, but that was a moot point. She looked at me as though I had cut her 'beautiful' hair off, or killed her favourite pop star! I couldn't wait until I could get her back for what she had done to Julia. The fact that there was definitely _something_ between her and Adrian only fuelled my anger. I wasn't sure what their history was together, but I didn't want them to have _anything_ together!

The clock ticked ever closer to lunchtime. I really needed to talk to Julia and Kristin about their views on this latest development in my social life. I jumped when my maths teacher rapped her fingers on my desk, to get my attention. I don't think I had ever hated school so much, which was saying a lot, because I loved learning. I answered her question on quadratics and sat back down quickly, trying not to look at Adrian looking at me with humour glinting deep in his eyes. I was literally 'a bag of nerves'. I had never really got that saying, because why would your nerves be in a bag in the first place? But I couldn't find any other word to describe how I was feeling. I rapped my fingers on the desk in time to the second hand on the clock.

Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock.

Suddenly, Adrian's hand covered mine, putting a stop to my insistent tapping. I looked at him.

"Impatient, are we? I've never met someone who wanted to get away from me so much." He grinned. His grin contained a hint of doubt that he tried hard to hide.

I laughed at his assumption that I was trying to get away from him. I was impatient because I wanted to speak to him alone- not because I didn't want to sit with him!

Just as Mrs Gilford was about to shout at me, the bell rang, saving me. Flashing a smile at Adrian, I attempted to run out of the classroom. Before I could escape, Mrs Gilford called me back.

"Actually, Miss Sage, could you stay back? I would like to speak to you."

I groaned internally. Laurel snorted and flashed a snooty look at me. Tossing her hair back, she stood up and started walking out of class. Her followers (most of the class) followed her, and gave me their own signature dirty look as they walked past me. A footballer, whose name I learnt was Trey, looked at me and said,

"Don't fret. It's probably because you're too clever for us or something. I mean, that question she asked you earlier was impossible! See you later, Syd." He walked out, after shooting me a grin.

His casual use of my nickname made me pause. I didn't even know him, did I? Maybe I was just reading too much into things. Maybe he was just trying to be friendly! Adrian stood up last and shot a death-glare at Trey's back. I was surprised Trey didn't disintegrate before my eyes. Adrian gave me one last grin before he evacuated the classroom, and shut the door on his way out, leaving me trapped to have a 'talk' with Mrs Gilford. Resigned, I walked to her desk.

"So, Miss Sage. I heard that your father has recently passed. Firstly, I would like to offer my sincere condolences."

I looked at her, waiting for her to get to the point. This couldn't be what she wanted to talk to me about.

"However, I do not think that this is in excuse for not paying attention in my class! I will not put up with this nonsense if it carries on. I am a well-respected teacher, and I have been so for twenty three years. I will not be mocked!"

I could almost imagine her stamping her foot. I sighed internally. How long was this going to take? I nodded my head and tried to pull my face into something that looked remotely apologetic. She ranted on for what seemed like forever about her dignity, my capability and her squeaky clean record in sniffing out trouble makers. I snorted and collapsed into a fake fit of coughing. If she was so good at sniffing out trouble makers, why was Laurel her number one pupil? She paused until I had finished, then carried on. I wondered how long she was going to take. After finally finishing her sermon, she dismissed me.

I nearly ran out of the doors, I was that relieved to finally be out of that classroom! I quickly walked to the cafeteria, grabbing a bottle of water as I went in. Kristin and Julia waved their arms above their head, to signal me to come and sit down. I walked towards their table, but had my path intercepted by Connor.

"What do you want?" I said rudely.

"Hey, I just wanted to say that Laurel is wrong to treat you badly. You're clever, and hot. Two in one!" he said.

Uh, was this guy flirting with me? He was such a sleaze! I stalked off, leaving him standing there. I think he got the message.

I finally sat down, and took a gulp of water.

"Hey. I need to talk to you guys about something. Adrian told me this morning to meet him at Spencer's because he needs to 'talk' to me about something. What do you guys think he means?" I said, desperate for some answers.

Kristin and Julia smirked at each other, and then turned back to me. I looked from Kristin to Julia, not sure who was going to answer.

"He either likes you and he wants to tell you in private, or there's something else that's on his mind." Julia said.

I sighed. "Somehow, I think that there's not going to be any declaration of love. There's something else, but I just don't know what."

Julia cleared her throat, capturing my attention. She clearly wanted to say something, but just didn't know what. I nodded at her to show that I was listening.

"Sydney, I'm not meaning to pry, and I trust you, but why were you talking to Connor before?" She looked down, as though she was embarrassed for saying it.

I quickly consoled her saying, "No, it's not what you think. I don't even know him Julia. He came to 'apologise' for how his _girlfriend_ treats me. I didn't respond, don't worry. He's definitely not on my 'list of guys to ogle at'."

Julia laughed. "No, but Adrian is! Don't worry, he's cute. But be careful Sydney, he's a player. I haven't seen him with anyone recently, not after Rose, but still. I don't want you getting hurt." She ended in a serious tone.

I grew shocked at her words. I knew Adrian was handsome, but I didn't know how many girls he'd been with. And who was this Rose? He was clearly not over this girl, if he hadn't been with anyone after her. I grew jealous and rebuked myself for being so stupid. How could I even think that someone like Adrian would want to be with someone like me? This _Rose_ was probably popular, seeing as Julia and Kristin knew her, and she was probably beautiful, clever and talented.

I shook myself off. I was not going to pine after a guy I was never going to get, even if he was the only one who seemed to know the real me. From now on, I wasn't even going to think about him, if I could help it.

"Damn." I muttered to myself. I was meeting him after school. Fine, I would go there and after that I wouldn't pay him any special attention. My vow sounded flimsy, even to my own ears. This was going to take a lot of practice.

Julia looked at me sympathetically.

"I'm sorry Sydney. I…" Julia said.

I waved her apology off. It wasn't her fault; it was mine. I couldn't believe I had been so blind. The bell rang, and I glared at it. When I had wanted Time to speed up, it was going so slowly. Now when I wanted it to slow down, it was like a bull that had seen red.

My phone rang. It was my mum. Waving goodbye to kris and Julia, I answered the phone.

"Hey, mum. What's happened?" I said urgently. The news was probably important, because my mum rarely rang me when I was in school.

"Sydney, there's a man in the front room called Marcus who says he knows you. Who is he, Sydney?" my mum said.

I could tell she was concerned, because she never used my first name unless she was angry, or was feeling any the strong emotion. I couldn't deal with this right now. I couldn't deal with Marcus.

I quickly told mum I needed to get to class and id talk to her about Marcus later, and then, much to her dismay, I hung up.

Kristin and Julia, who had caught up with me, asked,

"Who's Marcus?"

I cursed myself internally for saying his name out loud, and resignedly told them that I'd tell them later.

Sighing, I dragged myself to class. This day was going from bad, to brilliant, to downright horrible.

"Hey Sage! Wait up!" I turned to see Adrian walking behind me. Whenever he walked past a girl, they looked at him approvingly. I felt an instant dislike to them and carried on walking.

Adrian started walking beside me.

"I've got gym Adrian. I need to get there. So can I go please?" Adrian looked hurt by my brusque tone but quickly masked his emotions. I noticed that he did that a lot. I was appalled at myself for being so horrible. Adrian hadn't done anything to me.

"Yet," said an annoying voice in my head. I ignored it.

"Sage, you're still coming to Spencer's after school to meet me, aren't you?"

I looked at him confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Adrian looked uncomfortable and started pulling the corner of his jacket. I found myself admiring the way his shirt fitted him perfectly, just hinting at what was underneath. I blushed for thinking such thoughts. Bringing myself back to the present, I said,

"Well?"

Adrian looked at me, and then making his mind up to tell me the truth, he said,

"I heard Julia and Kristin talk to you. I know that you probably don't want anything to do with me now, but can you just give me a chance? Please Sydney?" His use of my first name melted my insides and I heard myself say,

"I can judge people for myself. And I think there's a lot more to you than anyone ever sees. So don't worry. Me and you are still fine." My heart leaped when I said me and you. No matter what promises I had made to myself before, I knew I couldn't stay away from Adrian. I had always had a weakness for mystery books. And now I had my own living mystery right in front of me. I could tell he was hurting, and I was going to put that right, whether he wanted me too or not. But I seriously hoped it was the former.

I reached the changing rooms and waved goodbye to Adrian. He smirked in reply, and walked off, clearly amused at something. I got changed and walked outside, shivering with cold. It wasn't going to snow, was it? I had never even seen snow before. I jogged up to Mrs Park, whose name I found slightly ironic. She smiled and told me to join the group at the far end. I could tell I was going to get on with her, and not just because I enjoyed gym.

As I joined the team, I finally realised the reason behind Adrian's amusement earlier. He was in my gym class too. Trying to ignore how the uniform bought out the colour of his eyes, I grinned at him.

"Adrian. Are you stalking me?" I said in a deadly serious tone.

"I actually think it's the other way round. Girls just can't resist the charm of Adrian Ivashkov." He said.

I laughed and Adrian looked at me surprised.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing, I've just never heard you laugh before. You normally just smile."

Adrian's shocked tone made me laugh even more and I looked up at him.

"Adrian, you are absolutely…" I looked away, unable to finish my sentence.

"What Sydney?" Adrian gently put his fingers under my chin, and turned my face to look at him again.

I shook my head and looked down, unable to meet his gaze. Just as Adrian was about to say something, Mrs park's voice reached us.

"Miss Sage and Mr Ivashkov, you will join Trey's team." she said.

I was glad of the distraction. That look in Adrian's eyes made me feel tingly all over and I tried hard not to read too much into it, but it was near impossible. We walked over to trey and I smiled at him. Adrian on the other hand, was not quite so friendly. He totally ignored Trey and stood as far away from Trey as possible. I followed him and grinned. This was going to be interesting.

**Review if you want too and don't be afraid to give me criticism; the best reviews are the ones that are honest- it'll only make me a better writer. As always, questions are allowed, and I will try to answer every one.**

**The next chapter will include Sydney's date with Adrian, so be ready for lots of Sydrian! (Hopefully) ;)**

**And who do you think Marcus is to Sydney? I will dedicate the next chapter to whoever guesses right!**

**See you soon! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Strange developments

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Nira Avalon**** and ****Bloodlines Fan**** for guessing Marcus's identity. He's her ex!**

**Get ready for lots of Sydrian! And jealousy! ;)**

"Adrian."

"Stop saying my name like that." He replied.

"I am not going to watch you and Trey argue for the next hour about petty things. What's your problem with each other anyway?" I asked. They had been at loggerheads since lunch and quite frankly, I was at a loss at what to do.

Adrian raised an eyebrow. "You seriously don't know?" he said.

I hated the fact that everyone could raise just one eyebrow except me. I also hated the fact that everyone always assumed I knew everything, but hated it when I showed even a bit more intelligence than them. Adrian wasn't like that of course. In the little time I had known him, I knew that he would listen to everything I had to say without judgement. How I knew that, I wasn't sure. I shook my head.

Trey walked over to us and Adrian took my hand and started walking in the opposite direction. A tingle when through my hand and passed through my entire body. I pulled on his hand, despite my heart's protests.

"Adrian, this has got to stop. You are talking right now." I said defiantly.

"What do you think we've been doing all this time?"

"Adrian."

"Stop saying my name like that. You sound so disapproving, like you expected more of me." he said.

"I _am_ disappointed in you. I thought you were better than this. Why are you stooping to Trey's level for?" I said. I had an ulterior motive though. I knew what I had said would make him put an end to his stupid feud with Trey. I was right.

Adrian turned around, and taking me along with him, said to Trey,

"Listen. I don't know what you're problem is with me, except that you're probably jealous of my good looks, brilliant wit and all-round awesomeness. However, this does not mean that you have to treat me like this. It is not my fault that all blessings were showered on me and that nothing was left for you." Adrian smirked.

I lightly punched him on the arm. I shouldn't have been surprised. Totally ignoring Trey again, Adrian said,

"Are you flirting with me Sage?" He said, indicating the light punch I had given him.

Trey, interrupting Adrian, said, "Hey Syd, have you checked out the library in town yet? I could take you after school, if you wanted."

I quickly oriented my face into something that looked disappointed. Adrian beat me into replying and said, "Sorry, but she's meeting me after school." He didn't sound very apologetic though.

Mrs Park blew her whistle, and I was saved from hearing Trey retaliate.

Saying a quick goodbye to the both of them, I ran back into school. This was going to be impossible. What was their problem? I jumped into the shower and washed my hair with my favourite shampoo. I let the hot water soothe me and, all too soon, I had to get back out again. Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I sighed. This was hopeless. How was I going to change myself into looking nice? Having an idea, I dialled Kris's number.

"Hey Kris. Is it possible for you to come to the changing rooms and work your magic? I look horrendous."

Kristin squealed (yes, she actually was that excited) and I could hear her running. "I'm coming right now. Julia's with me! I will make you look amazing!" with that, she put the phone down. I cringed. I was going to have to set some rules down, starting with no excessive makeup. It just made people look so fake! Kristin thrust the door open, with Julia trailing. They got to work straight away. I warned them about their limits and they looked disappointed but agreed.

"Our work is complete." Julia said.

I looked up. My hair had been dried and fell in soft waves past my shoulders. My makeup was light but worked wonders. It was simple, but that was what I had wanted.

"I love it!" I said to them both, giving them both a hug.

"Of course you do honey! Have fun, but be careful, Syd." She warned.

I thanked them both profusely and walked out. Checking my phone for any missed calls, I groaned. There were six missed calls from my mum. Why was Marcus even here? The last time I had seen him I was sure I had told him I never wanted to see him again. I wasn't one of those girls who trusted anyone as soon as someone paid them a bit of attention. But Marcus had been different. I had slowly begun to trust him, and he had snapped my heart into pieces. He had left me when I had needed him the most. I couldn't ever forgive him for that. It had taken me a long time to get over him, and now, just when I was starting to heal, he was back.

I ignored the calls and walked on, leaving my past behind.

Adrian met me at the doors to the coffee shop and held the door open.

"I know, I'm such a gentleman, aren't I Sage?" he said, following so close behind me, that I was sure if I breathed in I would be touching him.

We grabbed a secluded booth and Adrian left me to get the promised coffee. I breathed in deeply, trying to calm myself before Adrian came back. I didn't want to be a nervous wreck, and ruin the mood. I had always been very professional- what was happening to me?

I heard footsteps and looked up smiling, sure that it was Adrian returning. It wasn't. It was Laurel. I grimaced. She always knew just how to ruin my mood. Conner trailed after her, smiling sheepishly. I blanked him.

"Aww, look at you here, all alone. Where are your friends? Ditched you, have they? Serves you right!" she said spitefully.

"Oh, is that right?" I said. "Is that why your _boyfriend_ was trying to comfort me today?"

Laurel looked like she had just been slapped. She looked at Connor, who obviously denied what I had just accused him of. Believing him, she turned back to me.

"You're going to regret that." She said. "You've got no back up here to help you out."

"Oh, doesn't she?" Adrian said quietly, from behind her.

She jumped as though she had been Tasered, and after one last glare at me, stalled off, Connor running after her like a lost puppy.

Adrian sat down opposite me, and his eyes searched mine, looking for something. I held his stare, and suddenly, the atmosphere shifted. It was like there was a force pulling me to Adrian, and I leaned forward. Adrian breathed deeply, looking away, and the spell broke. I suddenly felt awkward and looked down. That's when I realised that there was a chocolate cake accompanying my coffee.

"Adrian, the deal was no cake!"

"Well, I'm not known for keeping my promises. I'm a bad-boy." Adrian grinned slyly, sending pleasant shivers down my spine.

"What did you want to talk about?" I said, quickly changing the topic. I didn't think I could take any more from Adrian- the feeling it gave me was so overwhelming, but felt so pleasant.

"Take one bite from the cake and I'll tell you." he said.

"Adrian, I can't." I wailed.

"Sage, one measly bite will not make you put on five stone. Eat it."

I had to admit, Adrian was very persuasive, but it was no match for my stubbornness. I shook my head fiercely, grinning. Adrian grabbed the cake, broke off a bit, and waved it next to my mouth. I clamped my mouth shut, trying to resist the temptation.

"Sydney, one bite."

His use of my first name surprised me into opening my mouth, and I bit into the cake. Adrian left the cake next to my mouth and, unable to resist, I bit his finger. I giggled. Adrian, feigning hurt, brought his hand close to his chest, and said, "Ouch. What was that for? I didn't do anything." His laughing eyes stopped me from feeling guilty and I said,

"You deserved it."

Adrian's slight grin blew into a full-grown one. "You just wanted an excuse to touch me. And don't deny it, I can read it in your eyes. You going to kiss it better now?" he said.

I shook my head, laughing. Adrian was unbelievable. But then I got back to business.

"Adrian, what did you want to tell me?" I knew it was really important from the way his face changed automatically.

"Sage, I really don't want to hurt you, but there's no other way to tell you. I think your dad's alive."

I gasped, shocked. I mean, I had always doubted the circumstances behind my dad's death, but hearing someone else say it made it definite.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"Now, that is one question I don't want to answer. Do you know what company your dad's CEO of?" Adrian asked, bewildering me.

I replied in the negative. I had always thought that dad was an employee of Mr Stanton, whose wife he was having an affair with. Where was this going?

"Well, your dad's a crime boss. He ships A-class drugs and other black market goods. I know because my dad is his rival company." Adrian said it matter-of-factly, but I could tell he needed me to believe him.

I nodded once and sipped my latte, trying to swallow this news.

"That's how I knew your name on the first day of school; you look like him a little and I was sure my dad had mentioned you were going to come to Amberwood." As he said this, his eyes became guarded, as though he wasn't telling me the whole story.

"Anyway, when I heard your dad had died, I became suspicious because I was sure my dad would've had something to say about it. So I found out more." He shifted guiltily. I would have to remember to ask him later how he had found his information. (I was actually quite surprised I thought of things like that at such a detrimental part of my life.)

"And I found out last night that your dad wasn't dead. The question is: why is he acting like he is?" Adrian finished.

A few puzzle pieces clicked into place. "That's why you were awake last night! You rang me to tell me what you had found out!" I said. Adrian nodded. "The question isn't why my dad's lying; its why is my mum backing him up? She's the one who went to identify the body."

Adrian looked at me puzzled. Throwing the bill on the table, he said, "Sage, we are going to work this out together, whether you like it or not. It's too dangerous. My dad's dangerous."

Normally, I would have been insulted at the assumption that I couldn't look after myself, presumably because I was a girl, but I was glad of the help. The help coming from Adrian was just the cherry on the top of the icing.

Adrian and I walked out of the doors together, when I bumped into none other but Trey.

"What are you doing here?" I said. Hadn't Adrian told him we were coming here after school?

"I work here." Trey answered curtly.

"Oh. I'll see you tomorrow." I said back awkwardly.

He nodded and walked past us, with a grimace at Adrian.

I looked around the parking block for Latte. She was nowhere in sight. Confused, I turned to Adrian who was looking around too. His car wasn't here either.

"This can't be a coincidence." He muttered. "Sage, I'm walking you home. No arguing. And stay close to me."

I agreed and we set off. The journey was uneventful, but that didn't stop me from jumping every time a car drove past. Each time Adrian would take my hand and convince me that it was OK.

Reaching my doorstep, I turned to Adrian who had stopped, and said, "You can come in for a bit, you know. Mum wouldn't mind." He declined at first, but after constant _begging _on my part, he finally agreed. I walked in and immediately regretted my decision. Marcus was in my living-room, sipping his traditional cup of black tea, which he had always loved. Personally, I didn't see the appeal.

Adrian followed closely behind and my mum, seeing we had another visitor, immediately got up and introduced herself.

Adrian, indicating Marcus, said, "Who's this, sage?"

"I'm Marcus, Sydney's boyfriend." he answered.

**Dum dum dum. I know you all probably hate me right now! Marcus is Sydney's ex, as I said before, so sorry for any confusion. You'll understand hopefully in the next chapter why I wrote it like this.**

**Bye! Xxx**


	6. Chapter 6: Tears ruin silk shirts

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Marie 2830, who was the first follower of this story and also the first person to put this story on her favourite's list. **

**So thanks Marie! **

**Be ready for tears, arguments and more tears!**

"Sydney, I need to explain. I need to talk to you, please." Marcus said earnestly.

I shifted from where I was standing behind a dumbfounded Adrian. Before I could get past him, he put his hand out to stop me. "You know him?" he said quietly.

I nodded, avoiding eye contact. Adrian looked at me, then Marcus. He stroked my cheek and walked out silently, with his face masking his true emotions once again. I watched him walk out, wanting desperately to follow him. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and swirled around. It was just my mum, comforting me before she left me too. That left me and Marcus alone. I closed my eyes, trying to maintain a grip on myself.

I breathed in deeply, and turned around. He was still stood there, looking at me with his blue eyes red with misery and hurt. He stood closer to me, but I put my hand out stopping him. He came to an abrupt halt.

"Sydney."

"No, Marcus, no more excuses. I can't take it." I said, trying to maintain my unaffected façade.

"Please let me explain." He stopped, but I couldn't speak, which he took as an invitation to continue. "Sydney, I called you so many times after you left. I had no idea what had happened, I swear. Even when you told me that you never wanted to see me again, I didn't even know why!" he spoke in a low tone, his voice only rising, when I didn't react to what he was saying.

"Andrea told me a week after you left, I swear, otherwise I would've already been here."

Marcus grabbed my hands and looked at me, trying to get me to look at him properly. I shook my hands out of his and looked at him for the first time today, since I had arrived. His light blue eyes that I had always compared to the sky on a cloudless day looked at me from behind thick dark lashes. As I scrutinised them for any hint of regret, I found that they reminded me more of ice. They looked ice-cold. They were nothing to Adrian's expressive green eyes. I could always tell what Adrian was thinking from his eyes, but Marcus's just looked… unresponsive. He was here trying to explain himself, but he couldn't have seemed less emotional if he tried. I lowered my eyes, unable to hold his any longer. I could've cut the atmosphere between us with a blunt knife.

I felt my eyes brim with tears but I angrily brushed them away. I was not going to do this again. I would not have my heart broken again by him. He hesitantly raised his hand to wipe my tears away; I turned my head. His hand dropped back to his side. I waited until I was certain I could speak and said without looking at him, "I can't do it Marcus. Not again. Not after last time." My voice broke and my throat burned from suppressing my tears.

"Syd…"

"No I can't!" I looked at him, willing him to understand. Mustering up my courage, I glanced up at him. The memories I had tried so hard to box up came flooding back. All the times we had enjoyed together that I had tried so hard to forget, came flooding back. Whenever I had wanted a shoulder to cry on, he had been there. When I had wanted someone to understand, he had been there. When I had wanted someone to make laugh, he had been there. But when I had needed him the most, he wasn't there. He was at a party, three streets away, with his ex-girlfriend, Andrea.

"Sydney, believe me, I didn't know! Andrea didn't tell me, believe me please!" he pleaded.

What I did next was the hardest thing I had ever done in my entire life. I pushed the feelings I had for Marcus back and said, "You shouldn't have been with her in the first place. I know, Marcus! I know that you were carrying on with her behind my back! I had known for so long, but I just couldn't accept it! How could you do that to me? I loved you, and when I had needed you, you were with- you were with someone else! So it's your fault- not Andrea's. Not mine either. Yours." Tears were falling freely down my face now, but I didn't bother wiping them away.

"If you had been there, with me, where you were supposed to be, you would've known!" I sobbed. I was screaming, but I didn't even care that everyone could probably hear me. My hands shook and I clenched them tightly.

"I was screaming for you, but you never came! All those weeks when I was in hospital, I screamed for you, only you! You_ never_ came, and my mum was worried sick! I was dying, and you weren't even bothered! My mum didn't even know who you were! She went crazy trying to find out, and I couldn't even tell her. And the worst part was that even though I knew you wouldn't come, I still waited! I waited for so long and i still loved you, even after you left and I knew you wouldn't come back!" I collapsed into tears, but I forced myself to go on. He needed to hear this, and I needed to say it.

"All this time, you've been saying you need a chance to explain, but have you apologised even once? You don't love me, you never did and you never will! So go Marcus, go and don't come back!"

I didn't wait to see if he had left; I ran outside and Adrian caught me before my legs gave way. He took me to the now vacant living-room and set me on the sofa. I buried my head into his shoulder and he put his arm around me, and just held me, whilst I soaked his silk shirt. My chest heaved with all the memories I had tried so hard to forget.

I had never been good enough for anyone. I always tried so hard to meet people's expectations of me but it had never worked. Every time I was with someone, I behaved differently in the hope that they would approve of me, but they never were. I had wanted to be perfect, but I wasn't. I had wanted my parents to be proud of me every time they looked at me, but they weren't. I wanted to be liked by everyone, but everything I did just disappointed them. I wasn't good enough for them now, and I never would be.

"You're good enough for me." Adrian murmured. "You don't have to change yourself for me."

I sniffed and drew back, but Adrian kept his arm around me. I gazed up at Adrian. How was it he always seemed to know exactly what I was thinking?

I snuggled in closer to him and said, "Adrian, I just wanted you to know that Marcus isn't my boyfriend, whatever he seems to think. He's my- he's my ex." I swallowed; it was difficult just to say it.

Adrian sighed. "I realised that out myself when you started to scream at him." He hesitated. "When I thought he was your boyfriend, I felt like punching him."

I stared up at him, confused again. "Why?" I asked.

"I don't think you realise it, but whenever I look at you, I can tell that something happened to you that hurt you a lot, and that you're still not totally over it. At first, I thought it was because you thought your dad was dead, but it wasn't that. When I saw- Marcus- today, I looked at you, and I could tell that he was what had caused you so much pain."

I grimaced. Adrian's eyes had gone vacant, as though he was remembering something.

"Why is that, do you reckon? That one person can cause you so much pain and not feel anything themselves? Why is it that we always get hurt and they feel nothing? They can carry on their lives, whilst we struggle to even take a step without them. Why is that that happens Sage?"

I looked at him wordlessly. He had slipped into plural without even noticing it. "You're thinking about Rose, aren't you?" I whispered. "Rose did to you what Marcus did to me."

Adrian closed his eyes briefly when I mentioned Rose's name. He didn't answer but the look on his face said it all. His grip on me tightened, and I hugged him back, equally unrelenting. We stayed like that for a long time.

As the sun slowly set lower into the sky, Adrian jumped up. I looked at him startled. He went into frenzy, searching for something.

"Sage, how am I going to get home? I've got no car and neither have you!"

I put my hand on his arm and soothingly rubbed it. He put his hand over mine and I calmly said, "Adrian, my mum can drop you off. She has got a car, you know." I grinned, trying to relax him a little.

Adrian frowned at me. "But how will your mum drop me off? Doesn't she know all about your dad's _business_?"

I shook my head. "Mum always said that she didn't want to know what dad did, because then she couldn't feel bad about it. She knows that he's into dodgy business, but even dad agreed it was for the best. The less she knew and the less we knew, the safer it was for us. Clearly, it wasn't though."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I shook my head again and avoided his gaze again.

"It's part of why I… left Marcus. I find it hard to talk about."

Adrian got the hint and stayed quiet, not looking at me either. I quickly said, "It's not that I don't want to tell you Adrian. It's just that it's too early. I will tell you, just- not now." I finished lamely.

Adrian, looking a lot happier, went into the kitchen to find my mum. I followed, amused. His capability to switch his moods so easily humoured me. I wished I could do the same. Staying outside the kitchen, I smiled at how easily my mum had taken to Adrian. There was no doubt as to who my mum preferred from Adrian and Marcus. I found myself agreeing with her as I looked at Adrian silently. His shirt was still slightly wet from my earlier crying session. The shirt seemed like it had been tailored just for him, and it just hinted at the well-formed muscles underneath. He was just so perfect!

Adrian, as though reading her thoughts, turned at that exact moment and smirked, walking towards me. My mum followed, hadn't needing much persuading after all. Adrian stood by me whilst my mum grabbed her keys and started to walk outside. He touched my hand lightly. I blushed and cursed myself inwardly. My emotions were always so obvious, whilst Adrian was so capable of hiding his, except sometimes around me.

"Sage, you don't need to be so upset. You will see me tomorrow, you know!" Adrian chuckled, as though just remembering something.

"Oh, and by the way, you're coming shopping with me on Saturday for a new shirt. This one's ruined!" he said, clutching his shirt in mock horror. I was so surprise that I didn't answer. Had he just asked me out? Even if it was in a roundabout way and excluding any asking? My mum honked the horn impatiently. Adrian walked out, giving me a final heart-melting grin. I stared after him, wondering if he was ever going to stop surprising me.

**So, did you love it or hate it? **

**The next chapter will be dedicated to whoever guesses what horrible thing happened to Sydney. (It was when she had needed Marcus.) **

**Good luck! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Are nightmares real?

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to ****channyobsessedoct2**** for guessing what happened to Sydney. Sorry to all the people who thought she was going to tell Adrian in this chapter, but it is coming soon, I promise you.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers so far- your reviews make my day! **

**(Seriously- I wear a big, silly grin on my face for the rest of my day) ;)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, and I will never own anything else. :(**

I woke up to gloomy skies and the promise of rain in the air. I looked around in astonishment. Where was I?

"Hello Sydney." My father walked through the canopy of trees and smiled at me condescendingly. "I see you've put on weight since I went. Trust you to be so uncommitted. I knew you wouldn't be committed to your diet. I told your mother as much, but she constantly defends you. Of course, when I told her to lie to you about my death, she didn't object. She didn't even ask any questions!" he laughed mockingly.

"Sir, if I may ask, what brings you here? This place doesn't seem to be your usual meeting-place."

"Ah, Sydney. You always did have quite a large mouth. It is none of your concern as to what you are doing here. I have some business to discuss with you. There is a certain Mr Ivashkov I your school that I would like to acquaint yourself with. I know this will be quite difficult for you, seeing as though you are quite unremarkable in all respects, but this is not optional. There will be consequences if you don't do as you're told."

I gasped. Did he mean Adrian? He must have been telling the truth; my dad was a crime boss. There was no other reason why my dad would want me to get 'acquainted' with Adrian. All I knew was that this time, I couldn't do what he asked of me. It was impossible. I wouldn't betray Adrian like that. 'But would you betray your father?" said the snide voice in my head. It always came at the most inconvenient times.

"Sorry Sir, but this is one task I will not be able to complete. I do not know of anyone with this name. "I crossed my fingers behind my back. It was technically true, because I didn't ever refer to Adrian as Mr Ivashkov nor had I heard anyone else call him that. Well, that's how I justified myself.

My dad walked threateningly forward. His entire demeanor had altered from scary to downright terrifying. I stumbled back, and tripped over a stray branch. Just catching myself, I turned back to my dad and tried to hide my fear. Whenever someone came into contact with any predator, they were always told to hide their terror. My dad certainly looked evil, standing in front of me; I grabbed their advice with both hands. I think I needed whatever help I could get.

"Are you defying me Sydney? You know what happens when you go against my rules, don't you?" he spat.

I stared back defiantly, but inside I was wishing with everything I had that he would just disappear. I didn't care how; I just wanted to be anywhere but here.

I threw myself upwards, sweating profusely. It had just been a dream. It was just a dream. I repeated this to myself repeatedly, trying to calm myself. My heart was beating like the wings of a dragonfly, and it felt like it was going to leap out of my chest any moment. Looking at my alarm clock, I sighed. It was three o'clock. Why did I always wake up from my nightmare at this time exactly? It was made even more mysterious by the fact that my nightmare always included my dad. He wasn't always the main person, but he was always there, looking over me. It scared me out on the best of days, but this nightmare had hit a little close to home. Clearly, what Adrian had said to me earlier today had stuck a lot more than I had thought it had. So much had happened today; Marcus had come, I had found out for sure that my dad was still alive, my dad was a rivaling crime-boss of Adrian's dad' and Adrian had kind of asked me out. I couldn't believe all of this had happened in just one day. I think my life had never been so eventful before. It was probably an ancient curse on me, kicking in when I was finally free. I shook myself. What was I talking about? I had never believed in anything that hadn't been proved by science.

I glanced at the alarm clock again. It was now quarter past five. I smiled. All my brooding had payed off and had calmed me down. For now, at least.

There was no point staying in bed now, so I got up and got jumped in the shower, letting the water calm me down. I let my hair dry naturally and, ignoring my now rumbling stomach, got started on my English assignment. I knew Mrs Croft would jump down my throat at whatever chance she got; I wasn't going to give it to her.

The sun rose slowly in the sky, which showed that it was definitely winter. Somehow, this fact tended to pass me; Palm Springs was nearly always above average temperature. I dropped my pen after finally finishing my assignment. I had always loved English, but I think Mrs Croft had a lot to do with my newfound dislike of it. I put it neatly into my bag along with my purse. There was no reason why I couldn't buy a skinny Latte on my way to school. I had earned it.

I knocked on Zoe's door to wake her up and started to go downstairs, when I noticed that a note had been unceremoniously shoved under her door. It was clearly meant to have been pushed out of sight, which just sparked my curiosity even more. Knowing that I would seriously regret this later, I picked it up and read it.

_Zoe,_

_I know you are probably wondering why I did not mention this to you earlier to save you all that grief you must have felt when you thought I had passed, but I didn't want to risk anyone else finding out. I am still alive and well, as you probably now realize, but please do not mention this to your mother, Carly or Sydney. Make sure you do not tell Sydney especially. I will meet you at the Palm Springs shopping Centre, to tell you my reason of contact._

_From Dad._

I dropped the letter as though it had burned me, and tried to think about this situation logically. If I didn't tell Zoe about the letter, I was never going to find out what my dad needed to tell her that was so important. If I told her about the letter, she would be angry at me for reading it. This clearly made my decision for me, as I could see no other negatives for telling her. If I just left the letter where it was before, she wouldn't even know that I had read it. I quickly stuffed it back under the door and wiped my hands on my khakis. I knew it was silly, but I felt as though anything my dad had touched was contaminated. Wherever he went, there was always a constant presence around him, which made you want to avoid him at all costs. I didn't want Zoe near him either, but the letter he had written didn't seem like he wanted to harm her. Anyway, I was going to be there eavesdropping, so I was going to try to protect her at all costs. From what, I wasn't exactly too sure of. I would have to think about that later.

Ringing Julia whilst running down the stairs, I remembered I didn't have a ride to school, since Latte had gotten stolen yesterday. I just hoped they were treating her well; she didn't deserve to be car-napped.

"Hey Syd. What's up? Kristin just told me that we're going shopping on Saturday. I'm so excited!" Julia screeched.

This would work perfectly with my plans. Seeing as I was going to the mall with Adrian this Saturday, I couldn't cancel my plans with Julia and Kristin, so I would just reschedule for tonight. That way, I could find out what my dad was up to, and not seem conspicuous at the same time. "Yeah, about that. Is it alright if we go after school today, because I've got plan on Saturday." I said. I wasn't sure why I didn't tell her I was going with Adrian. It just felt wrong somehow- like it was meant to be a secret just between us.

"Oh, that's totally awesome. The sooner, the better!" I could just imagine her gesticulating wildly.

"And could I just ask a huge favour from you?"

"Oh sure! Ask away!"

"Could you take me to school today? Latte got stolen yesterday. Latte's my car, by the way." I explained.

"Oh sure. I'll be there in a couple of minutes. Bye!"

" Bye." I said, putting the phone down. I was strictly against speaking on the mobile whilst driving. It caused accidents that were sometimes life threatening.

I screamed goodbye to my mum, who was making breakfast for Zoe, and walked outside. For a second, I felt as though I had stepped back in time. The weather was exactly hat it had been like in my dream. I shivered, and not just from the abnormally cold weather.

**This chapter is a bit shorter, but I really just wanted to update, so sorry! I've got exams, so I'm not sure how often I'll be updating, but I will try to as often as possible.**

**Until next time! (hopefully soon)**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 8: Convincing Adrian

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to YourNumber1FanM, for giving me such lovely, lengthy reviews to read. I absolutely loved every single one! **

**This chapter includes the terrible thing that happened to Sydney! I hope it lives up to expectations!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; only the plot.**

School passed slowly, with my only comfort in Adrian sitting beside me, keeping me amused. He soon realised that something wasn't right. I wondered whether I should tell him about the letter; it was him who had told me my dad was alive after all. The bell saved me from my thoughts and I ran as fast as I could towards the parking lot. Then I remembered that I had no car. Sighing internally, I dragged myself back inside. Not watching my surroundings was my fault. So it was also my fault that I had walked straight into Adrian.

"Sage! Where are you going in such a rush? Meeting that ex of yours secretly?" he said it jokingly, but his eyes were deadly serious.

I fiddled with the edge of my shirt, not looking at him.

"Tell me what's happened." he persisted.

"I still have no car." I frowned.

He smoothed out the wrinkles on my forehead absentmindedly and asked, "Where were you planning on going?"

"The cemetery," I said, distracted by the way he was looking at me.

"What?"

"Oh, I wanted to go and see my dad's 'grave'. I wasn't allowed to go to the funeral. Actually, now that I think about it, no one went except my mum!"

"Why? Why were you not allowed to go to your own dad's funeral?" Adrian looked confused as opposed to his normal self.

"Apparently, in his will, he said that he didn't want us to remember him like that- all cold and emotionless. It's no different to how he usually is." I said bitterly. I bit my lip and wondered yet again whether I should tell Adrian about the letter I had found. Adrian saved me the trouble by saying,

"That's not all. You're worried about something else. I can tell. You know I'm psychic, don't you?" He joked, trying to ease the sudden tension.

I smiled slightly and decided, on impulse, to tell him. He deserved the truth. "Adrian, this morning…" I paused, unsure of how to continue. Adrian continued looking at me steadily and I forced myself back onto the matter in hand. Even in situations of extreme distress, his eyes seemed to unravel my every thought. It was becoming a nuisance. I was going to have to try to not look into them, which was going to be extremely difficult, seeing as I loved doing the exact opposite. Adrian smirked, as though he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Concentrate Sage. I know I'm gorgeous, but you were telling me something _important_, I believe."

I sighed, and quickly refocused on the task ahead. I informed him of all that had occurred and what I had decided to do, obviously excluding that I had made sure our 'shopping trip' wasn't interfered with.

"Oh. I'm coming with you." Adrian said matter-of-factly.

I knew there was no point arguing with him, so instead I asked him something else. "Will you take me? To the cemetery, I mean." I looked at my shoes and crossed my fingers. There was no way I was going to say this, but I didn't want to go there alone. Cemetery's held bad memories for me.

Adrian just nodded once and led me over to his car. He drove in silence, as though he was contemplating something. I smiled at his serious face. It was a sight I could get used to. He briefly glanced over at me and his frown deepened. Whatever he was thinking about was clearly something to do with me. I took to looking out of the window instead. Was Adrian angry at me? My stomach knotted and I bit my lip. The car stopped and I jumped in surprise. I then realised it was only because we had reached the cemetery. Adrian chuckled under his breath at my sheer stupidity.

"Am I forgiven?" I blurted out. I mentally rebuked myself for being so silly.

"You didn't do anything wrong in the first place."

Adrian got out of the car and I followed him. If I hadn't done anything wrong, why was he being so withdrawn? I ran to catch up to him and grabbed onto his jacket sleeve. He glanced down in surprise and took a step back. My face reddened in shame. "Then what's wrong?" I whispered.

"Oh it's nothing Sage. I was just wondering whether it would be safe for you to follow your dad."

"But I'll be fine with you there."

"I'm sure Julia and Kristin wouldn't want me to spoil your fun."

His tone made me bite back my response. I strode quickly down to our family crypt. It wasn't only our family's bodies buried there though; some of dad's work friends were also buried there. I had never had the guts to ask why this was and why they hadn't been buried back home. We hadn't even been to Palm Springs before, except to every single funeral except dads. I knelt down by his 'grave'. It didn't even have any writing on it except his name. A sudden gust of wind whipped my hair and I shivered, despite my thick coat. My nightmare suddenly came back to me and I looked at the eerie trees to my left. They looked like the ones I had dreamt about.

"What's going on?" I muttered.

Adrian suddenly sighed and turned to face me.

"Sydney, I'm just going to come out with it. Did your dad tell you to try and get close to me?"

I paused. He hadn't actually asked me in real life, but in my dream. I went with my gut and shook my head.

"I think I need to tell you something." I said. If he didn't trust me after I told him this, nothing else was going to convince him. I would also have to tell him my suspicions.

"Do you remember when you asked me what Marcus had done to me that was so bad?" without waiting for an answer, I carried on. "I got shot by a taxi driver." Adrian gaped at me and I nodded grimly. "My dad was supposed to pick me up from school, but he never turned up. Then he rang me two hours later saying to go into the cab he had sent for me. He didn't even apologise, and I didn't expect him too. School was only a half hour's walk from my house, but I knew he would shout at me." I absent-mindedly touched my arm where he had twice broken it. Adrian's eyes were immediately drawn there and his eyes flashed back to my face. He had realised what had happened but didn't say anything, for which I was thankful.

"I got into the taxi and he started driving the wrong way, so I told him to turn around. He drove onto a deserted street, but by then I had realised nothing good was going to come out of it. I had just stepped out of the car when he shot me. The step down saved my life." I paused, taking a breath. What I was going to say was going to be hard for me.

"When I was in hospital, everyone thought there was no way I was going to live. I was in a coma for eight days. Marcus didn't come once. My mum didn't know why I wasn't waking up and Carly, my older sister, rang Marcus so many times. She was the only one who knew about him. My dad didn't visit me either. Then my dad 'died'. I didn't obviously think of my accident because I thought my dad was dead. But what imp now thinking is…"

"He was behind it all." Adrian finished.

I nodded. "Exactly."

Adrian leaped up, and held out his hand for me to grab. I reached up and felt sparks fly through my hand, momentarily stunning me. Adrian's expression said he felt it too. I recovered first and said, "Do we need to go now?"

"Yeah, we need to get back. We're late for Biology."

The ride back was filled with tension. I sat with my arms folded and Adrian was very taut too. So when he started talking, I was shocked.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"What for?"

"I was an arsehole. I shouldn't have doubted you."

There was no reply to that that could sound genuine, so I just said, "I know."

He reached out and squeezed my hand. I squeezed it back hard. "Oww Sage! Are you trying to break my hand?" he joked.

The previous tension diffused and I grinned. "It's payback. For being evil."

"We have arrived, mademoiselle."

I got out of the car and walked inside without looking back to see if Adrian was following. This was getting too dangerous. Too much Adrian made my brain go fuzzy. I walked into class and everyone started wolf-whistling. The now-familiar feeling I had just got showed that Adrian was right behind me. I was going to have to make it clear to him where his boundaries were, even though I was perfectly happy with the way he was at the moment. He placed his hand on my back to 'guide' me forward.

That was going to be a hard task.

* * *

I ran upstairs and wore my most inconspicuous clothing- a white shirt. I was actually going to have to go shopping soon and not to spy on my dad. I had already told Julia to pick me up as she was picking up Kristin too; she would be here soon. Applying a last sweep of mascara, I trudged out of my room. It was ridiculous to be concerned about my appearance- Adrian would probably not notice anyway. My preoccupied mind was getting me into all sorts of trouble; I slammed into Zoe.

"Oh Sydney! Where are you going?"

Her tone instantly made me defensive. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm going shopping with a couple of friends." She said, equally defensive.

"Do you want me to drop you off?" I said. This could work out better than I had thought.

"No, it's fine."

'_Maybe not then.' _I thought dryly. Life was always so difficult.

"All right. I'll see you later then."

She ran gaily off down the stairs and out the door without looking back once. My dad had a bigger hold on her than I had initially thought. I gave an involuntary sigh and quickly texted Julia that the coast was clear. There was only my mum to be dealt with now. Ever since my near-death experience, she had become extremely protective. Not that I blamed her of course. She answered on the second ring.

"Hey mum. I was just ringing to tell you that I might not be here when you get back. Julia and Kristin are taking me shopping."

"Ok darling. Make sure you keep your mobile on you and stay alert please. Ring me every hour to let me know you're OK." She said worriedly.

That was what I meant by over-protective.

"Yes mum. I will do. Love you mum."

"Love you too honey."

I disconnected and nearly flew into Julia's car. Kristin had already bagged shotgun so I climbed into the back of silver Mercedes Benz.

"Julia?"

"Hmm?"

"I really like your car."

She laughed and said, "Thank you so very much."

"Get ready for a mind-blowing experience folks!" Kristin shrieked.

I settled back and enjoyed myself- while I could.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I am going to update a much longer chapter soon hopefully. **

**Thanks for all your reviews so far; I honestly got a lot more than I was expecting! :D**

**I love you guys! You are the only reason I carry on writing! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Quality time

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to ****weareallfangirls**** who was my 100****th**** reviewer, and whose review made me so happy! Thank you so much! :)**

I excused myself from Kristin's side by saying that I need to go check out a few books. Julia and Kristin both exchanged a knowing glance and nodded. I would question them about it later. I swiftly walked away, trying not to look too suspicious. I rang Adrian and started walking in the general direction of the café I had seen Zoe walk into earlier. Checking the name for Adrian, I realised it was called 'A Real Dream.' it was an extremely strange name for a café, but it reminded of my earlier nightmare. This was getting out of hand. Nearly everything reminded me of that dream- even the weather!

I slid into the most shadowed booth and waited for Adrian to show up. The seats were brown leather and were surprisingly comfortable. If I stayed kneeling back, the huge banana plant would cover me, yet I would still be able to see Zoe and my dad. He hadn't turned up yet and Zoe looked decidedly nervous. I didn't blame her.

Adrian slid into the seat beside me and whispered,

"He's coming."

I sat up straighter and smoothed out my shirt, even though my dad wasn't going to see me. Adrian grinned and checked out my outfit so thoroughly that out of all things, I blushed. I swept my hair to the right so it could shade me from his intense look.

Then all jokes flew out of the window as Jared Sage took his place opposite Zoe. I moved closer to the plant so I could eavesdrop better. I felt like jumping out of my seat, grabbing Zoe, and running whilst screaming, "He's a murderer! Run away!" but that obviously wasn't going to do anyone any favours.

Adrian gripped my hand as though he knew what I was thinking.

"… Zoe, what I need to tell you is of extreme importance, so pay attention."

That was exactly like my dad: don't bother with sentimentalities; get straight down to business.

"I am not dead, as you now know. You are not to tell anyone that you have seen me. Especially not Sydney or your mother. Carly will also be left out of the loop." He said everything with a certainty that his rules would be abided by, and I had no doubt that it would.

"But I think I might have been followed here, so I will have to speak to you another time." Without another word, he left.

I growled in frustration. After all of that planning, I hadn't come any closer to finding out the truth. Adrian stopped me from blowing my cover by getting up. Impatiently, I waited for ten minutes after Zoe left, then stood up and walked out. Adrian followed me with a coffee cup in his hand which he had thoughtfully bought for me.

"I thought you might need it."

I thankfully gulped it down, even as it scalded my tongue.

"Oops." I said.

Adrian looked at me questioningly.

"I've left Kristin and Julia. They'll probably be wondering where I am."

"Don't worry. Where did you say you were going? Actually, let me guess. The book shop!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"I was right!" he said happily. I knew he was trying to distract me, but I gladly took anything I could get.

I hated it when things didn't go to plan.

* * *

Beep!

I slapped the alarm clock; it fell off the bed. Was it already time 7:00? I shoved my much too comfortable duvet off before I decided to go back to sleep, and picked the alarm clock up. My eyes were drawn to a flashing light under my bed. It was my mobile informing me that I had five voicemails, three messages and seven missed calls. Every single one was from Marcus, even though I didn't remember giving him my new number. Pushing that fact aside for assessing later, I pressed delete. When it asked for my confirmation, my fingers hovered over 'no'. I remembered the other day, and I firmly pressed 'yes'; I _was_ sure that I wanted to delete Marcus from my life. I heard Zoe's alarm go off too, which meant I had been brooding here for far too long. Putting my phone on my bed, I grabbed my clothes from the wardrobe and jumped into the shower.

"Sydney? Are you awake?" Zoe screamed from the hallway.

"I'm coming. I'm just getting my books." Sighing, I grabbed my bag and joined Zoe. She hadn't mentioned anything from yesterday, but then again, I hadn't expected her too.

"What's happened?" I said. Zoe never rushed me for anything; she was good in that sense.

"Mum's locked her room and she's not answering when I'm calling her." she said.

I frowned. By this time, my mum was usually already downstairs, getting ready for work. Her boss was really particular about punctuality. Did she know about dad?

"Wait two minutes Zoe. Just go downstairs and make yourself breakfast. We're coming."

Zoe, quickly realising that I needed to talk to mum alone, went downstairs without a backwards glance.

I went up to mum's door and knocked quietly. "Mum, it's me. Zoe's not here; she's downstairs. Can you open the door please?"

I heard the door unlock and stepped inside. I squinted in the darkness and could just about make out my mum's silhouette.

"Mum, what's up?" I said. This was totally unlike her. I had never known her to stay upstairs for longer than unnecessary. That had only happened on one occasion though- when dad had 'died'. Clearly, my mum had something to do with that, seeing as she had gone to identify the body, but now was not the time for confrontation.

"Sydney, I found your dad's phone."

I knitted my eyebrows. Where was this conversation going?

"There were certain messages from Mrs Stanton that I didn't quite understand. They don't make any sense, Sydney! Why would she be sending messages like that to your dad for? Your dad hated her; she was too bossy!" my mum whimpered and sat down, covering her head in her hands.

As realisation dawned upon me, I sat next to her and said,

"Mum, its ok. He's dead and you don't need to bother about it now." I knew that this wasn't the best thing to say, but comforting and I didn't exactly mix.

"He was having an affair, and I didn't even know. All this time and I didn't even know!" my mum sobbed. "I bet they used to laugh at me when they were together." She imitated Mrs Stanton's voice. "Oh darling. Your wife is so clueless. It is just so amusing!"

That's when I realised that something was seriously wrong. My mum never ridiculed anyone, no matter how much she disliked them. This called for some serious white lies. "Mum, I'm sure he didn't have an affair. He loved you so much. He even told me before he went to make sure you were always happy. He even said that if he didn't come back in time for your birthday, to buy you something from the extra money he gave me. That's what it was for!"

My mum looked up hopefully, which made my guilt slightly decrease. I hated lying, even if it was for something important, like now.

"It's alright mum. He didn't cheat on you; he never would." I very nearly gagged, but stopped myself just in time. It felt wrong to praise him.

My mum gave me a watery smile. "Sydney, you're so grown up. I can't believe I didn't notice it before. Don't worry about me though. I'll be fine. Go to school, you'll be late."

I laughed. I could trust my mum to always put our needs above hers. I kissed her on the cheek and walked out, switching the light on as I did. Her life needed to brighten up now, and there was no way I was going to tell her that my dad was still alive. This just convinced me that she really didn't know. Pulling my unbelievable hair back into a ponytail, I ran past Zoe, grabbed a piece of toast and went outside. I looked around. Where was Latte?

I groaned. I was going to have to get a car somehow. There was no way I could walk to school in thirty minutes, let alone the five I had left! I quickly scrolled through my contacts, ignoring Julia and Kristin's name. They were probably already at school, and I wasn't going to call them all the way her just to pick me up. Adrian. That one name made me feel so many different emotions at once, but I knew that I could rely on him. I had no idea how he had managed to get an exact replica of his Mustang; it was so unfair! I pushed my envious thoughts out of my head and pressed call. He answered on the first ring.

"Hey sage. What's up?" Adrian said. He sounded concerned.

"Hi. I just rang to ask if you could pick me up." I said, crossing my fingers.

"At your service Sage. I'm on my way. So you don't have a replacement car yet?" I could almost see that arrogant smirk spreading across his face, his green eyes glinting with amusement.

"No. some of us don't breathe money, Adrian." I smiled.

"Aww sage, don't be mad at me please. It's not my fault, I swear. I would've ended world poverty for you, but unfortunately it's not my money. It's my dad's."

"That didn't stop you from fixing Latte or buying yourself another Mustang before school the next day." I had to admit, it was fun teasing Adrian.

"Sage, you know I would do anything for you and the car was already in the garage, so I didn't technically buy it in time for school." he explained.

"Of course I know how dedicated you are to me. That is why you annoy me non-stop about silly things, isn't it?"

"I can see you now. Stay there. And the way I show my love to you _is_ by annoying you. I'm quite a shy guy; I can't be upfront about my feelings." he joked, pulling up in the driveway. He got out, and like a true gentleman, opened my door.

I blushed, replaying his words in my head. Remembering my manners, I said, "Thank you Adrian. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"That's what quite a lot of girls have said to me. But you're different. I don't think I've ever met a girl who ever look so good in khakis."

I climbed in the car, trying to hide my growing blush, and replied, "Adrian, we're going to be late for school."

Adrian grinned. "I don't think I've ever known someone who wants to go to school so much, even though she doesn't seem to enjoy it as much when she's actually there."

I knew he expected me to argue back, so I just ignored his comment and looked out of the window. It seemed like it was going to snow. Shivering, I increased the temperature and sat back. Adrian raised his eyebrows, but otherwise didn't say anything. He didn't look like he minded the cold: he was wearing another of his faultless shirts. This one was green and matched his eyes. I noticed that it was virtually impossible to get that particular shade of green anywhere. It was perfect, just like him.

"We've arrived."

Against all doubts, Adrian had actually managed to get me to school before the bell went. Not wanting to chance it any further, I jumped out of the car and ran up the stairs. Everyone was staring at me. I glanced surreptitiously at them, wondering what was wrong. Adrian, who had locked his car and followed me, put his hand on my back like yesterday and led me inside. As soon as we had reached our currently vacant homeroom, I turned and said, "Why were they looking at me like that for?"

Adrian shrugged. "No idea." he said.

I frowned. He was being way too casual about this. "You know the reason, so why are you not telling me?"

At that moment, the class came rolling in. Adrian looked relieved. "This isn't the end." I threatened.

He smirked and sat down. "That's just a reason to talk to me later. By the way, I'll pick you up tomorrow at eleven."

"What?" I said acting confused. I knew exactly what he was on about.

"For shopping. Remember how you ruined my shirt?"

"Oh yeah." I said, acting blasé. I thought about Rose, the girl who had broken Adrian.

"You're coming, aren't you?"

I nodded and turned to the front as Mrs Terwilliger walked in.

**A/N: The next chapter is the shopping trip, I promise! **

** There's hopefully lots of Sydrian coming up, but you never know what's just round the corner! :)**

**Bye!**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10: The date

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to ****Pyro****, for the most amazing reviews! I was so happy when I read them, because they're so awesomely nice! :)**

**Get ready all you Adrian fans; there's lots of Sydrian coming up! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot!**

I woke up early the next morning, unable to stay sleeping for any longer. I quietly crept out of my room and stood outside Zoe's room. As I had thought, she was also awake and talking to someone on the phone. I could feel her nervous energy from outside; she was definitely talking to my dad. I stuck my ear onto the door, trying unsuccessfully to eavesdrop. My dad had probably already warned her that I could listen in on her conversations. Stomping grudgingly back to my room, the events that were to take place today suddenly came flying back.

I was going to go shopping today.

With Adrian.

Before I grew into a fully-fledged stress head, I organised my to-do list in my head. Organising things always calmed me down. I methodically showered and got ready, taking special care with my appearance, without dwelling too much on the why. Before I knew it, the sun had risen, albeit quite low. It was going to be quite cold. This, more than anything, shocked me- Palm Springs had a stellar record of absolutely stifling weather, even in winter. I made sure I grabbed my jacket before knocking on Zoe's door to wake her up. There was no answer.

"Zoe? Wake up. Didn't you say you needed to go to Millie's house?" I waited for an answer, but my worry got the better of me. Pushing the door open, I switched on the lights and squinted into her room. She wasn't there. I quickly ran to my mum's room and told her what had happened. Her calm response soothed me.

"She's already gone to her friend's house. Didn't she tell you?"

Mutely, I shook my head. I was getting anxious over nothing. My dad tended to ignite that reaction within me. Shaking it off and also trying to forget that it was Adrian I was going shopping with, I went downstairs and ate a granola bar in two bites. I still couldn't get over the fact that I had nearly put on a pound since I had moved here.

To pass the time, I took out my already-complete history homework and checked it again. Sighing, I started to read the book she had recommended. It was very interesting, though I had expected nothing less from the eccentric Mrs Terwilliger. Just as I was getting comfortable on the kitchen stool, my mobile rang. I answered it quickly so I wouldn't have time to get flustered. I should've realised that just the sound of his voice left me flustered.

"Good morning, Sage."

I dropped the book on my toe and cursed. It was a big book.

Adrian laughed. "I didn't know I had that effect on you."

"No, the book fell on my foot."

"You were reading in the morning." He said it as though he had never heard of anyone doing such a thing.

"Adrian."

"Don't say my name like that. Anyway, I just rang to say I'm at your front door so I can see you blushing like mad."

I looked around hectically and smoothed my hair before I realised that he was just pulling my leg. I was in the kitchen, which meant he couldn't see me.

"Ha, I knew that would get a better reaction out of you." He said.

I sighed and grabbed my bag. "Are you really outside my front door?" I asked. With Adrian, you never knew.

"Yep, and every second I stand out in this weather is a second closer to my demise." He said cheerfully. "Just remember that I'm doing this all for you."

"Ok, I get the hint. I'm coming." Without waiting a second longer, I walked out.

Adrian stood on my doorstep with his hair perfectly styled as usual and another of his immaculately tailored shirts. He had dug his hands deep into his pockets, presumably to keep out the chill. I saved his eyes for last. They burned intensely when he met my gaze and I searched for something to break the silence. "I'm surprised you need another shirt. You seem to have a never-ending supply of them!" I joked.

"I do. It was only an excuse to get you to come with me."

I frowned and hit him on the arm, certain he was joking too. He clasped his hand over mine and said, "I knew you would find another excuse to touch me soon."

I took my surprisingly warm fingers from under his and stomped off, trying to look angry and dignified. I failed by slipping on the ice. It was icy? Clearly, I was too occupied with surveying Adrian to notice my surroundings.

Adrian laughed and ran over to me. "Are you ok?"

"I'm shocked that you're even bothered, seeing as it's all your fault."

"I have no idea how you worked that out and I'm not even going to ask." He helped me up and kept his arm around me. I shrugged him off. "I don't need your help Adrian."

"Which is why you fell Sage."

Disgruntledly, I realised he had a point. I allowed him to walk me over to the car and help me in. "I'm not an invalid you know." I muttered.

He sat in the car and smirked. "I know. But I promised that I'd take care of you so I'm going to uphold it. I even promised to be your cheerleader! The things you've made me do." He laughed, shaking his head.

"If I remember correctly, you volunteered your services; I didn't make you do anything."

"Actually Sage, I was just being the genuinely nice guy I am."

"Just drive Adrian."

"I was just lightening the mood so you wouldn't feel overwhelmed by my presence!" he said, acting offended.

"Uh huh. I would never feel overwhelmed by your presence. You're not that amazing." I said, as straight-faced as I could.

He clutched his heart and nearly killed me. His theatrics had nearly caused the car to smash into a poor Mini Cooper. I apologised to the perplexed driver and slapped Adrian on the arm. "concentrate." I said sternly.

"Yes ma'am. Will do ma'am."

"I'm not even going to bother responding to that."

"You just did."

I glared ahead stonily and got the response I was aiming for. Adrian looked guiltily at me and said, "Sorry."

I glared at him in mock amusement and said, "Did you just apologise?"

He just grinned and laughed. "Anything for you Sage. We have reached our destination."

I picked my bag up gently and Adrian raised an eyebrow. "What's in the bag?" he said.

"Nothing." I said defensively. There was no way I was telling him. I wasn't afraid he would laugh; I was scared that it would only advance our relationship even more. I couldn't handle it at the moment! It would definitely increase the trust between us and I didn't want him to feel as though I was burdening all my troubles on him. That was one thing I had always hated doing, but I didn't really think about it when I was with Adrian. I could be myself around him.

My bag contained the gun that the taxi driver (my dad's right hand man) had tried to kill me with. It had been in my mum's room and I had no idea if she knew it had been there. Why was it there in the first place? My mind flew with all my unanswered questions.

"Earth to Sage." Adrian's voice snapped me out of my reverie.

"Huh? Yeah, let's go."

I started walking towards the mall when Adrian put a hand on my arm, stopping me.

"What?"

"If you don't want to tell me what's wrong Sage, its fine. But they do say a problem shared is a problem halved."

Seeing the look on his face very nearly broke down all of my defences, but I firmly shook my head. "Nope. A girl has to have some secrets, doesn't she?" I said jokingly.  
"But you're not like any other girl. If you were ever worried about anything, you would hide it, so that no one else could tell. That means that whatever you're hiding from me is pretty big."

"Adrian- I can't." I didn't tell him that I still had insecurities about trusting people after Marcus.

"You'll tell me in your own time." He said confidently.

I nodded weakly and let him lead me inside. I vowed that I was going to enjoy myself. I was shopping with _the Adrian ivashkov._ Girls would be killing each other to be in my place. Literally. I smiled to myself and Adrian smiled back. "That's more like it. Now, where's the closest, most expensive shop?"

It was clearly a rhetorical question, as he started to lead me to a store I would never have dreamed of stepping into. He smirked arrogantly and led me to the men's section. Within seconds, seven shop assistants had wandered over to us to see if they could help us. Or, should I say Adrian, judging by the way they were mooning after him. Every single assistant was a woman except one man who was also throwing Adrian adoring glances. Adrian, acting oblivious to all the commotion he was causing, picked out several shirts which I was sure would look amazing on him and bought them all. One shirt probably cost more than Latte but when I pointed this out to him, he just shrugged it off.

"As I said before, it's my entire father's money. He's not much good for anything else anyway." He said bitterly.

I glanced up at him slyly and was shocked by what I saw. His entire face had changed. He _really_ hated his dad. I decided not to ruin the mood by asking any questions and waited quietly for him to pay.

"Oh, don't let me ruin your mood Sage! Today was supposed to be fun, and it will be! Here, go to that coffee shop we went to yesterday. I'll meet you in a bit OK?"

I nodded mutely and walked off, trying not to feel jealous of all the smug girls' I was seeing. They were clearly elated by my departure. Giving Adrian a final look, I was pleased to see that he was also watching me go. I sucked in my breath at his utter gorgeousness. It felt utterly surreal that he would actually go out of his way to speak to me.

Before I could faint of happiness, I strode over quickly to 'A Real Dream' and took seat at my previous place. It was nicely secluded which I liked as it gave me a little bit of time to myself. I ordered my usual Skinny Vanilla Latte whilst I waited for Adrian to return and closed my eyes. Not getting enough sleep was taking its toll on me now. I hastily gulped my coffee in the hope that it would keep me awake.

My phone beeped and I read the text I had just received from Adrian.

_I'm in the car. Sorry for not coming to the coffee shop I swear I'm getting stalked by some girls! It's safer for me here! :)_

Gulping down the last dregs of my coffee, I tried to not feel angry at Adrian and speedily went back to the Mustang.

"I think you're getting stalked too." I said seriously.

"I know. Don't worry, it's a common occurrence!"

He started the engine whilst passing me a tiny wrapped parcel. Curiously, I shook it.

"Not now. When I tell you too, open it." Adrian grinned.

"Fine- and thanks for whatever it is."

"Don't worry. You'll love it."

"I'm sure I will."

The rest of the car journey was uneventful and just when I thought I was going to die of curiosity, Adrian stopped the car and got out. He went round and opened the car door and helped me out. I was in a garage. And not just any garage. I had a strong feeling that this was Adrian's.

"You can open it now."

I took the wrapping paper off. It was a set of car keys. Adrian's grin widened and he pressed the button. It belonged to the red Mercedes SL63 AMG.

"You are joking."

"Nope." He said cheerfully. "It's for you! Do you like it?"  
"Like it? It's the most beautiful car that ever existed! But I can't take it." I said, astonished.

"You can and you will."

After several more arguments, I finally agreed to have it. Caught up in the moment, I kissed Adrian on the cheek to say thank you. When my actions caught up with me, I blushed furiously.

"But why?" I questioned, trying to take the attention off my scarlet cheeks. Even Adrian looked quite shocked. His expression slowly grew determined and he said,

"Because I love you and I want to give you the happiness you deserve."

And then he pressed me against the wall and kissed me as though the world was about to end. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his own arms wound more securely around my waist. All of my doubts disappeared until there was just me- and him. We belonged together. I could tell by the way every part of me fit into him like a jigsaw and in the way every part of me that he touched felt like it was on fire. He crushed his lips to mine with a new sense of urgency. He murmured my name and I pressed even closer to him. I felt my knees give way. I had always thought that as something horribly cliched, but there was no other way to describe what was happening to me. Adrian supported me; it was like he had suddenly become the gravity in my universe.I didn't ever want the feeling to stop but all too soon, he pulled away.

"Don't stop." I whispered. "Please."

"Gladly." And he continued to shower kisses on me… until the garage door banged open.

I pulled away from Adrian to see a formidable-looking man standing in the doorway.

"Adrian?"

**A/N: Oh My God! So what did you think? The Sydrian feels are almost too much, right! ;)**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews so far; they mean the world to me!**

** It makes me happy that you like my first fanfiction!:D**

**XXX**


	11. Chapter 11: Accused

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated Mrs Akz Cipriano for being so dedicated to reviewing my story and following and favouriting it! (I don't think that's a word!) **

**Thanks for being such a fan; it means a lot! : P**

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed too; I was so happy that Chapter 10 got such an amazing response!**

**This chapter will reveal Laurel and Adrian's connection.:**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot!**

Adrian froze and quickly pushed himself in front of me, effectively covering me. I realised straight away that if Mr Ivashkov figured out who I was, there would be a lot of trouble for all of us. I wrapped my arms around him and hid my face in his shirt. I hoped that that was something Adrian's other 'friends' had done. I didn't want to seem suspicious.

"Take your business elsewhere. I don't want any 'accidents' here."

I gasped when I realised what sort of accidents he meant and Adrian quickly led me out of the garage before Mr Ivashkov said anything else. Although Adrian's house was gorgeous, I had no time for sightseeing shutting the door firmly on Mr Ivashkov face, I turned to Adrian.

"Did he recognise me?"

Adrian just brushed his lips against my knuckles and said simply, "I don't know. But let's talk in my room. There's less chance of being overheard or disturbed." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Despite the circumstances, I laughed. Adrian could lighten the mood in the most serious of situations. I climbed the stairs hastily, trying to get as much space as possible between Mr Ivashkov and I. He reminded me a lot of my father: not in looks, but in the way he treated Adrian. He reeked of disapproval and disappointment whenever he was looking at Adrian, and no matter what Adrian acted like, I knew he was hurting. He treated Adrian like he couldn't exactly believe he was his son. Adrian glanced at me like he knew exactly what I was thinking. When we reached the door at the top of the staircase, he swept his arm out and bowed deeply.

"Welcome to my humble abode."

He flashed me a grin and opened the door. I furrowed my brow in confusion. It just led to another staircase which led to what I presumed was a loft. The room held no furniture, but was painted a sky blue. It resembled a hospital- all neutral colours and no atmosphere. Taking a few tentative steps forward, I said to Adrian, "This leads to your bedroom?"

He nodded and the smirked stayed firmly in place. "Can't wait to get up there, huh Sage?"

"In your dreams." I replied coyly. I couldn't believe I had just said that. Adrian was messing with my mind.

"In my dreams." Adrian repeated with a faraway expression in his eyes.

I huffed and finally ascended into Adrian's 'room'. I gasped out loud. It was the largest attic room I'd ever seen and it was so Adrian. The walls were decorated with what I assumed was Adrian's artwork. It was abstract and the paints had been used artfully to compliment the way the light hit the room. The western wall was dominated by a huge four-poster. I was surprised; I had thought Adrian wouldn't like the feeling of being trapped. He seemed like such a free spirit. After the curtains were drawn around the bed, it would probably feel like there was nothing else in the world except him and… I blushed furiously for even thinking about the bed. Adrian entered and snaked his arm around though he knew exactly what I was thinking, he whispered hoarsely,

"Like the bed? We can try it out if you want."

I leant into the irresistible scent of his cologne and turned my head slightly so I could see him.

"I think we should talk before we get too… distracted."

"I don't want to talk. But your wish is my command."

He planted a final kiss to my neck and withdrew to the bed. He sat down and patted it invitingly but I firmly shook my head. Adrian and I- on a bed- was just maybe too much temptation to resist. He shrugged, which was at odds with the pleading expression in his eyes. He pouted for added effect. I didn't think I had ever seen a guy pout, and I didn't think that I would ever have found it cute. But I found it insanely cute.

"It's safer for me here." I said, amused.

"If you say so," he laughed, understanding the hidden meaning behind my words. "I promise I won't try anything."

"I'm fine here thanks. Stop flirting, I need to seriously talk to you!"

He widened his eyes innocently. "Me? Flirting? I think you'll find its you that can't control yourself. You can't even sit on a bed with me!"

I sighed. "Adrian, stop trying to distract me. If your dad recognised me back there, what does that mean for us?" Adrian dropped the act straight away and said earnestly, "he could use me to get to you and eventually your father. But I swear I'll never let him do that. I'd die protecting you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"What do you mean? I always keep my promises."

"You might mean it now, but circumstances change. You might unintentionally help him or he might hurt you. You don't owe me- or my family- anything." I said passionately. I didn't want Adrian to get hurt because of me. He meant too much.

My inner turmoil must have shown on my face, because Adrian stood up and walked over to me. He gazed at me steadily until I could return his gaze. His emerald eyes shone protectively as he said, "You are everything to me. It doesn't even feel like I've just met you; it feels like I've known you all my life. And I know that I would do whatever you wanted me to do without question."

"If I told you to kiss me right now, would you?"

Adrian's eyes glinted as he slowly pulled me to him. He tenderly cupped my face in his hands. I leaned into him, closing my eyes. His fingers traced my lips and I parted them. I felt his breath blow in my face and his quiet laugh vibrates through his body.

"Enough playing." I whispered.

He lightly brushed his lips against mine, still teasing me. When his lips met mine again, the ever present spark of intoxicating electricity I always felt when I was near him, re-emerged only a thousand times more intense. Adrian's rapid heartbeat matched mine, showing me that he felt it too. His fingers knotted my hair but even the pain felt like pleasure. When his tongue tentatively touched mine, I gasped into his open mouth. He took that as a 'yes' and took it upon himself to discover exactly what had caused that reaction from me. The kiss quickly grew more passionate and urgent. He twisted a lock of my hair around his finger and moved his lips to my ear.

"I love you." My fingers dug into his back as he nibbled on my ear and then my neck. I couldn't have stopped if I wanted too. Adrian filled my every thought. When he pushed me back onto the bed, I made no protest. He was all I wanted. He was all I needed. My fingers shook as I unbuttoned his shirt. I was afraid this was going to be the last time I could be with him without being afraid someone was going to tear us apart. The fear was justified but Adrian pulled back on seeing the expression on my face. It probably mirrored my emotions. He quickly refastened his shirt, all the while looking at me intently. I averted my gaze. He tilted my chin, after trying and failing repeatedly to get me to look at him.

"We don't need to rush. You'll always have me- I'm not going anywhere."

I laughed quietly, still embarrassed. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"I think it's the other way round actually.

I leant against the pillows and rested my hands on my stomach. Adrian did the same. It helped me (in my own way) to exercise some self-control. It had gotten too close and even though I wouldn't exactly regret it if something did happen, I did want it to be perfect. Not that it wouldn't be perfect with Adrian anyway. I moved onto safer topics.

"Adrian, how come you're in my class? You're older than me." I said. It was the most normal thing I could think of to say." when we moved to Palm Springs last year, I didn't go to college or anything. It was just partying all day and night. Then suddenly, bam! Dad decided one day that I was going to Amberwood."

Something in his tone made me face him, despite the tingly feeling in my stomach.

"Why?"

When he looked at me, I saw the obvious pain in his eyes. I knew better than to mention it though.

"I know that you wanted to know what happened between laurel and me."

I frowned, not understanding the connection.

"My mum found out that my dad was having an affair with laurels mum. I didn't know what was wrong- it was like she was disintegrating before my eyes. She was giving herself over to the darkness."

I didn't understand his terminology, but knew he was probably referring to the darkness most people envisioned madness as. When I looked back at Adrian, my heart lurched. It was like Adrian wasn't even here. His eyes were vacant when they looked at me and it scared me. His deep green eyes always held some kind of emotion; that was how I figured out what he was thinking.

He continued without pause, unaware of my frantic thoughts.

"She was slowly going crazy, and the worst thing was that my dad knew what was wrong and he just acted like normal. He decided the best treatment would be locking her in a room. By herself. When I found the keys and opened the door, it was too late. She was gone. She died alone."

Adrian's eyes glistened and I could tell that the worst thing for him was that he hadn't been with her.

"No one even really knew her. They all assumed she was this really strict uptight person, but if they'd just talked to her, they would have realised she was the single person who had actually believed in me- but now I've got you Sage. And you're better, because you don't have to even like me. But I think you do, judging by the way you respond to me!"

I wondered at how he could change the topic so easily but then I realised he couldn't carry on talking about his mum anymore. It was too difficult. I was probably the first person he had told! The fact that he trusted me enough to tell me something of this enormity warmed me up. I realise that Adrian was waiting for me to say something. "I do like you Adrian." I frowned. Should I say that I loved him too?

"You don't have to say that you love me, you know. It's OK. I didn't expect it. The only reason I said it was because I mean it, and I want you to say it when _you_ mean it. Not because you feel pressurised into it." he said. I smiled gratefully at him. I was glad Adrian understood me so perfectly, but I knew it was going to get annoying sometimes. It had already started getting on my nerves- especially when he commented on what he knew I was thinking!

My phone rang, breaking the moment. Were we ever going to get a moments peace?

It was an unknown number. I flipped it open. "Hello? Sydney speaking."

"Hello Sydney? It's Julia. I don't… I can't-"

I heard the phone switch hands. "Sydney, its Kristin now. Connor's been attacked just now. He's in a coma. And Adrian's handprints are all over him."

The phone dropped from my hand. I turned to Adrian slowly.

"You've just been accused of attacking Connor and putting him in a coma. His body's got your handprints on him. But the attack took place just now, which means…"

"Someone's trying to frame me." Adrian finished grimly.

**A/N: so, what did you think? Who's trying to frame Adrian? It's someone totally unexpected, so whoever guesses right will have the next chapter dedicated to them! :)**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, because I sure as hell loved writing it!**

**as always, any questions, suggestions or comments are welcome! I love reading reviews!**

**Until next time! (I say that quite a bit, don't I?) ;D**

**XXX**


	12. Chapter 12: Dressing up

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to ****Aurora269**** for guessing correctly that it was Andrea (Marcus's girlfriend) that wanted to frame Adrian. I wonder why she wanted to though! :D**

**I've actually changed this chapter after reading Pyro's review; I realised that she was right! So this chapter is also dedicated to ****Pyro****, for making me realise my mistake!**

**In answer to Jess's question, Laurel's mum and Adrian's dad are still together and are going to get married soon! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot!**

I rapped my fingers on the steering wheel of my brand new car impatiently. What was taking Adrian so long? It shouldn't have taken this long to find out when Connor had been brought into the hospital. Unable to wait any longer, I quickly locked the door and raced up to the hospital doors. I adjusted the black wig that I had just purchased and opened the doors.

After speedily analysing my surroundings, I realised that the layout of this hospital was extraordinarily similar to the hospital I had been in. Crossing my fingers, I immediately crossed the hall and situated the stairs. From what Kristin had told me, access to Connor's room was impossible; his family- and the police- were strictly against it. They were afraid that Adrian was going to come back to Connor and try to finish 'his job'. Little did they know that Adrian was, at this moment in time, posing as a doctor and trying to find out as much as he could about Connor's injuries. Even I was. That was why I hadn't wanted to ask the reception desk for Connor's room number.

After steadily climbing three flights of stairs, I turned right. I was actually surprised that his ward wasn't on the ground floor; didn't the doctors need easy access to coma patients? All the walls were painted a pale yellow, and whilst I normally found yellow refreshing, this yellow was making me feel slightly nauseous. It probably had a little to do with the fact that I was afraid that any second now, someone was going to catch me out and send me straight to a police-station. I nodded at another doctor going in the same general direction and his eyes almost dropped out of their sockets.

'Oh no. you've really blown it this time,' said the voice in my head.

"Sydney? Is that really you?" the doctor asked. I recognised that voice.

I frowned. "Ian? What are you doing here?" The best way to avoid answering questions was by asking the other person a question. It was a proven fact.

"I'm on a job for Mrs Stanton. What about you Syd?"

Forcing my brain into action, I replied nonchalantly, "My biology teacher thought it would do me good to get some work experience. She was surprised I hadn't gotten any!" I put on a falsely cheerful voice.

"Of course. With your grades, everyone would assume you would have had some sort of experience in that specific subject. In this case, biology." He said admiringly.

"I thought you were in San Diego." I said, feigning excitement. I needed to know why Mrs Stanton had sent him here. She was dad's boss after all. Carly had once told me that Ian had had a crush on me; I just hoped that that was still true. Judging by the way his pupils dilated when he looked at me and the joyful tone he was speaking in, I assumed it was still true. I felt absolutely terrible for using him, but I convinced myself that it was for the greater good.

Ian shrieked, "You actually remembered! I mean, I was in San Diego, but then I got told to come here yesterday. I've had no sleep so far, but what can you do?" I faked concern, and apparently it worked, because his next words told me exactly what I had suspected.

"I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on this Connor guy's situation. He's in a coma."

I clutched my hands to my heart, like I had seen countless heroines in movies do, and fluttered my eyelashes. "Oh my god. How did that happen?"

"He was strangled, but before that the attacker hit Connor over the head repeatedly with… something." He finished lamely. But my apt expression must have told him that I wanted to know more, because he shortly continued by saying, "the hit to the head caused the coma; no one knows if he's going to suffer memory loss, but brain damage is thankfully out of the question."

His words confused me. Why would the attacker hit him on the head and then strangle him? The attacker must have known that the blow to the head wouldn't be hard enough to kill Connor, which is why he then tried to strangle him to death. That must mean that the attacker knew he wasn't that strong physically. I paused. Could the attacker be a girl? I didn't mean to belittle my gender, but it was a proven fact that most women were weaker than the majority of men. If it was a woman, for arguments sake, then who could it be?

"Um Syd? Do you maybe, um, want to meet me for tea tomorrow?" Ian's voice dragged me back from my silent investigation. Unfortunately, my brain was still too busy to register what he had just said.

"Yeah sure." I said absentmindedly.

"Actually, she can't. She has a prior engagement- with me, if I wasn't clear enough." Adrian said tensely, after appearing from nowhere. To anyone else, he would have seemed relaxed, but I could see how taut his muscles were under his doctors' uniform. He looked good in uniform, I realised. He looked really good. Adrian met my gaze and winked, obviously knowing exactly what I was thinking. I looked away quickly, trying not to break my cover, but not before shooting Adrian a look that hopefully explained to him exactly what I was doing.

"Sure Ian. I'd love to come. I'll see you tomorrow then." I smiled at him genuinely; he was actually an alright guy.

"Wait a minute Sydney. Who's this?" Ian said, pointing at Adrian.

I leaned into Ian as though I was about to tell him a secret. "I have absolutely no idea. He thinks I'm going out with him; I'm scared because I think he might be stalking me."

The parting sentence was more for personal pleasure than convincing Ian that he had no competition. Adrian's grin showed me that he understood me perfectly.

"Do you want me to sort him out for you?" Ian asked, utterly serious.

I had to clamp my lips shut to stop myself from bursting out laughing at the image that Ian's last words conjured. I had never seen Adrian fight, but he had a confidence about him that made me sure that he could hold his own in a fight. If Ian got into a fight with Adrian, I was convinced that he would need a hospital room for himself.

"No, it's OK Ian. I think I can handle him." I winked at Ian like a fellow conspirator might do.

Ian coloured and said, "I'll see you tomorrow at half past three then." After giving Adrian a final glare, he disappeared down an adjoining corridor.

As soon as he was gone, Adrian turned to me. "Who was that Sage?"

"That was Ian. He works for Stanton, who is also my dad's boss," I considered telling Adrian about my dad's affair with Stanton but then decided against it. It wasn't important. "I'll talk to you in a bit. For now, let's just concentrate on getting out of here. You go first. Let me make sure that no one suspects us. And also you're quite… basically, you attract quite a bit of attention."

Adrian smirked, realising exactly what I meant. "I will try not to attract too much attention Sergeant, even though it's through no fault of mine!" After giving me a mock hand saluteand grabbing the car keys off me, he disappeared down the stairs.

I quickly retreated down the same corridor Ian had gone down and turned right. Even though I had got the information I had needed off Ian, I still wanted to see the doctors report on Connor. It would contain every miniscule detail on Connor's injuries, and that was exactly what would help me the most. I needed to get to the bottom of this; things were getting out of hand. It was bigger than I had ever imagined.

I finally found Connor's hospital room and waited quietly until the doctor appointed to his room, left. It was a chance I could not miss. I hadn't betted on the doctor leaving her post; I thought that I might have required doing some actual work. But it seemed that luck was on my side. His file wasn't outside like I had expected it to be, but the door was unlocked. Thank god the doctor had been careless! That was one thing I had never expected myself to say. Making sure the coast was still clear; I crept cautiously into the room. Connor lay on the bed, his chest rising slowly. His face was marred by scratches that looked like fingernails had caused them. I frowned.

Fingernails? This supported my earlier idea that Connor's condition had been caused by a woman. The only woman I could think of that would possibly do something like this was Mrs Stanton, but maybe I just thought that because I didn't like her. I highly doubted Mrs Stanton would dirty her own hands though. She tried not to any work herself. I filed away the new information to file away for tomorrow and quickly scanned Connor for any more evidence that I could use. The bruises on his neck justified Ian's information and I left fully satisfied. I would draw up a suspect list later.

My phone vibrated, informing me that I had a new message. Thank god I had remembered to put it on silent!

_I am held up at the café. Go to the car. Meet you there. Adrian._

I sighed. I could only imagine what he meant by he was held up. I rummaged through my pocket for my car keys, and slapped my head when I realised I had given it to Adrian earlier. I hastily texted Adrian that he had the car keys. He needed to get to the car first; I would wait in the toilets until he managed to escape.

Following through my plan, I took the next left and ended up at the ladies. Pushing the door open, I hastened over to the mirror and made sure my face didn't betray any of stress I was feeling. I looked emotionless, which I was rather pleased about. I hated people knowing what I was thinking; it was one of the reasons Adrian's understanding of me disconcerted me so much.

With startling realisation, I turned to find that I wasn't alone. The door had opened to reveal a girl who looked remarkably like someone I knew. I just couldn't think of who she resembled however.

"Sydney? It's me, Andrea. I know I'm probably the last person you want to see, but I just needed to tell you that there really is nothing going on between Marcus and me. But you've obviously moved on," she said, "to a guy who is on the run from the cops." Andrea grinned maliciously, looking surprisingly like Laurel as she swept her brunette hair off her shoulders.

Something in my head just clicked. Andrea was the person who was trying to frame Adrian. How did she know I was with Adrian and that Adrian was being convicted for something he didn't do? Not even my mum knew! I didn't know what motive she had for doing it, but I was going to clear Adrian's name, whatever it took. She had apparently come here in Marcus's name; could she have tried to kill Connor too? Nothing was making Marcus's faults were, I highly doubted that murderer would be on that list. He couldn't stoop that low, could he? Maybe I just wanted to think that Marcus still had some sort of good in him. I had loved him once. Making sure the inner workings of my mind weren't evident on my face, I said,

"Yeah, I have moved on Andrea. You can tell Marcus that too." I could tell that she hadn't realised that she had just given the game away, but I still needed to know if Marcus had anything to do with it.

"Marcus? No, I haven't talked to him since he left to see you!" she exclaimed.

I could tell by the genuine shock on her face at my statement that she wasn't lying. Marcus wasn't the one who wanted Adrian out of the picture. But then, who was behind it all?

**A/N: The mystery thickens!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, followers and anyone who favourited my story too! Thank you so much! :D**

**Bye! ;)**

**xxx**


	13. Chapter 13: declarations of love

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to ****BloodlinesFan****, for reviewing and following and generally just being awesome! By the way, I absolutely love your fanfic **_**Dark Magic**_**- it is amazing! :)**

**I know I haven't updated for a while, but hopefully this will make up for that, because this chapter is purely Sydrian! No one else! Ooooh, I wonder what happens…**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything- not even Adrian! :(**

I gripped my latte, needing the comfort. Adrian was driving and didn't remark on my obvious sadness. He knew I would talk when I was ready. Even though I was with Adrian now, I still felt my heart breaking when I thought of Marcus and Andrea, together. I hadn't told Adrian that when I had woken up from the coma, I had wished that I was still in it. It seemed strange that Connor was in the same state I was in then. I hadn't told Adrian that I would rather have been dead than face a life without Marcus. At least I would've still been oblivious to the fact that Marcus didn't love me.

"Sage, we've reached your house." Adrian got out and opened my door for me. I walked into my house; I vaguely sensed that Adrian had followed me. But my mind was still three months back. The only reason I had tried to continue living my life was because of some words a guy had said to me.

"You were there." I said suddenly to Adrian.

"Hmm?"

"You were there the day I was sent home from hospital! You were sat on one of those hard plastic chairs!"

Adrian froze beside me. "That was you."

"You were crying and you had your head in your hands. The doctor had just told you that they couldn't save… someone. I was shivering, but I hadn't taken the coat. Marcus had given it to me. I know- he bought me a coat for my birthday! You looked up and then you saw me." I recalled that even then when I was still upset over Marcus; my heart had literally stopped when I looked at Adrian. I wasn't going to tell him that though.

"You saw that I was cold and even though you had just lost someone, you gave me your jacket and said to me that something good would occur in my life soon. I hadn't talked to anyone for two weeks, but when my mum came back, I spoke to her. You're the reason I recovered!"

Adrian smiled at me, but his eyes were sad.

"The person you'd lost- Adrian, it was your mum." I said, realisation dawning upon me. "Oh Adrian."

I knew there wasn't any point in saying 'sorry'- it wouldn't have any effect. Instead, I just hugged him and he held me tightly. I buried my head in his shoulder and sniffed. It had the result I had wanted. Adrian immediately started comforting me, thinking that I was upset. It would hopefully lessen some of his pain. It wouldn't make him forget though; I knew nothing would. I didn't want him hurting, and I knew that he didn't want me hurting, which was why my plan worked perfectly. When I was sure that Adrian was alright, I pulled away.

Adrian pushed something into my hand. It was my wig.

"You left it in the car. I prefer you blonde though. My little ray of sunshine."

Grinning, I pulled on the wig. "Now?"

His answering smile was dazzling. "You look more mysterious now. Maybe I should call you 'my little mystery instead."

"No- that's my name for you!" I shut my mouth quickly; I wasn't normally one to talk without thinking it through first.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really, why?"

I decided for once to tell him my thoughts instead of him guessing, even though he usually guessed right. No, he was always right.

"When I first saw you, actually, when I first talked to you, I realised that you never let on your actual thoughts. You always make some sarcastic comment whenever you don't want someone to know what you're thinking."

"They're not sarcastic comments, they're witty." He interrupted.

"You're doing it again see? What thought were you trying to hide from me?"

He hesitated, and then seemed to make his mind up. I noticed the exact time he decided to tell me the truth. "I'm thinking that maybe you are meant for me, or maybe that's just wishful thinking. I'm praying that you don't ever leave me."

There was a silent 'like Rose did' at the end of his sentence.

"It wouldn't be like how Rose left me. It would be worse. I think- I think with Rose at first, it was more like a conquest. She was the most wanted girl in college at the time, and everyone knew she was in love with someone else. No one had ever turned me down. The only reason I wanted her at first was because I wanted to be the guy to win her over. But I think I slowly convinced myself that when we were going out, we were both slowly falling in love. Obviously, she wasn't." He laughed bitterly.

"But with you, it's different. When I saw you, I knew that I needed to be the guy to put a smile on your face. The guy who made you realise how special you are. And I know that if you left me, I wouldn't ever be complete. If you're with me, I can do anything, I can be anyone and you would just accept me. I don't have to change myself for you."

"That's exactly how I feel." I said, astounded. His words reminded me of when he had told me that I didn't need to change myself for him.

"It's like we're two halves of the same coin." We said simultaneously.

I laughed, feeling lighter than I had ever done, except maybe when Adrian kissed me.

"Don't think you've distracted me Sage. Why do you think of me as a mystery?"

"I've already answered this question." I sighed. "Adrian, I think you're losing your memory."

"Oh yeah. You did." Adrian frowned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Careful. You don't want to mess up your hair!" I joked.

"Yeah, that's true. It takes ages to make it reach this level of perfection." Adrian replied in utter seriousness.

I threw a pillow at him.

"Oh, now you asked for it Sage. Ha, I am a pillow fighter expert!" he grabbed the bland beige pillow and hit me with it. His body was aligned with mine, stretched out on the sofa. My heart started beating erratically, which was completely irrational, seeing as this was just my hormones at work. I was glad that my mum wouldn't be back until late, but I dismissed my feelings- they were stupid. Why would I be glad? Surprisingly, that fact didn't calm me down and I desperately tried to say something that would break my 'discomfort'.

"There's no such thing!" I said, in between hitting him. To be honest, I think I was winning.

"There really is! There's even competitions held; there was one a couple months ago in Cathedral City!"

"Really?" I said frowning. I normally didn't make mistakes like that.

Adrian laughed uproariously, his pillow dropping to the floor. "Your face! You actually believed me!"

Oh, he was going to pay for that. As he was distracted, I grabbed the opportunity and shoved the pillow on his face, with such force that he actually got pushed back on the settee. He looked up at me in shock, and then smiled devilishly. He pulled my face down to his, but at the last second I pulled away, teasing him.

"You laughed at me. You have to apologise first." I mock frowned.

"Can't I apologise by kissing you?"

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'. "It's not a punishment for you to apologise then. Oh, and did I mention that 'sorry' has no meaning to me? It's overused and worthless." I said frankly.

"You're going to make me work for this, aren't you?" he sighed.

I just nodded and stood up. "Bye Adrian."

"Ok fine. I'll win you back, you be sure of that." He started to walk out, but I grabbed the back of his shirt, preventing him from going any further.

"I'm only joking. You don't have to go. I just wanted to see if you listened to me."

"I knew that you wouldn't be able to resist my charm," he said, but it wasn't in his usual arrogant style. "Does this mean I can kiss you?" he added hopefully.

I kissed him gently, not wanting to get too dragged up in all the emotion I felt when he did kiss me. Unfortunately, it didn't matter how gentle I was, any touch from him sent my heart fluttering. I should have remembered that.

Adrian realised my unease and pulled back, misinterpreting my reluctance. "It's alright. You don't have to kiss me, you know?"

I hated seeing any pain in his eyes, and this was worse because I knew it was inflicted by me. "Adrian, its not that I don't want to kiss you, its that I- I like being in control of myself and of my actions. It keeps me safe, in my own little way. With you, I cant seem to get a grip on myself. I just act in the moment- I'm impulsive, whereas normally I think everything through. And that's never happened before-not with anyone." I breathed in deeply after my short speech.

Adrian stroked my cheek and said, "at least I know you feel something. I was afraid it was just me."

"How could you think that, my insecure green-eyed devil? I've told you things I've never told anyone!" I said indignantly.

"Ooh, feisty Sage! I tend to forget things like that at times like these."

"You're so silly."

Your words wound me Sage. Never have I been described as 'silly'! Brilliant, yes. But silly? Never!" He dramatically thrust a hand to his heart and pretended to faint. He spoke like one of the heroes in one of my turn-of –the-century romance novels.

I laughed. "Adrian, I'm sure no gentleman ever called their beloved 'Sage'."

Adrian grinned back. "What can I say? I'm one of a kind."

"Or maybe you're just crazy."

"That's another explanation, but I prefer unique."

I pretended to think. "I still think it's crazy."

"This is clearly an argument I cannot win. So I will end my efforts to win your fair heart, my dear _Sage_." He grinned. "Wait, I forgot. What time is your mum back?"

"she'll be here in about two hours, I think. Why?" I asked, perplexed.

"no reason. No reason at all. I think I'll wait until she gets back." He mischievously tugged on my hair and revealed nothing, even though I was dying to know why he wanted to see my mum for

"Adrian, tell me now please and I'm not taking no for an answer." I said firmly.

"No."

"Fine, I won't talk to you until you tell me."

It worked. I smiled a small smile; I was well on my way to becoming a master manipulator, even if it was just with Adrian.

"I'm going to ask her permission to ask you out, like a proper gentleman would. And I can call you Sage, because I am a silly, crazy, unique gentleman." He said sincerely but with a glint of humour deep within his emerald eyes.

"I have to admit, you are unique. No one manages to irritate me as much as you do." I said, keeping the tone light.

The reason he was unique was because I knew I would never find anyone remotely like him, but it was too early on in our relationship to make declarations of love. For me it was anyway; Adrian didn't seem to find that a problem at all. I just hoped he understood why I wanted to take it slow and I hoped that I dint end up hurting him. I was going to try to prevent that as much as I could.

"no one loves you as much as I do." He said. That was what I meant by him not having the same issue as me.

"cheesy. But cute." I smiled up at him. "I like it when you say stupid things like that."

I didn't want him to think that I didn't like him because I liked him- a lot.

"And I like it when you admit your feelings for me." Adrian gasped suddenly.

"What? What is it?" I shrieked frantically.

"It's snowing. Come on, grab your coat and let's go!"

His enthusiasm was infectious; I was outside all wrapped up within a minute.

"I am not in the mood for a snowball fight. I'm still recovering from the pillow fight. And I don't like fighting, full stop. Unless it's with someone I really, really don't like." I said to Adrian as soon as he joined me on the porch.

He passed me a coffee and sipped his own hot chocolate. I eyed it enviously and pulled my scarf tighter. Chocolate would warm me up better than my latte would, but it had so many more calories.

I felt bad for betraying my latte and sipped it, even though it scalded my tongue.

"Want some Sage?" Adrian pushed the hot chocolate under my nose. It smelled amazing but I firmly shook my head.

"Definitely not."

Adrian didn't push me to the have the hot chocolate and I was glad he didn't. I cautiously leant my head against Adrian's shoulder and he set our drinks down, wrapping his arm around me and resting his head on mine. I smiled. We stayed like that for a long time whilst snowflakes flew around us.

I wished we could stay frozen like this forever, in my eternal moment of happiness. But real world was always bound to intrude.

"Syd? Who's this?" Zoe said, rushing to get out the cold.

"This is Adrian."

I shouldn't have told her though. It was what caused the ruin of everything for me.

**What did you think? Please let me know, as that is the only way I know how to improve! :D**

**Was it cute? I hope it was, and this will hopefully make up for whatever hatred you have towards me for changing Chapter Twelve and not making Sydney and Adrian make out! I liked that scene a lot too! ;)**

**Do you guys want a chapter in Adrian's POV? I know I would! Tell me if you agree via reviews!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed- I love you all! You are the only reason I carry on writing! Oh, and the fact that I love Adrian!:P**

**Bye for now!**

**XXX**


	14. Chapter 14: Cherry Slush

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Goode Lover, for actually giving me this idea for the chapter. So, basically, it's her you have to thank for this chapter!**

**And I'd just like to give a shout-out for:**

**Reading-on-Pointe, who is currently writing an awesome story for The Infernal Devices called **_**In the Past**_**, and is one of my best friends on Fanfiction;**

**Apis-Caelum, who I Beta for- she is the author of the brilliant fanfic, **_**The Lily Seed**_**! So please check out these two books because they are really awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the bloodlines series.**

**Adrian's POV**

I grinned and shoved my hands deeper into my coat pockets. I was now officially Sage's boyfriend. Asking someone's parents' permission before I asked them out was virtually unheard of for me, but with Sage, it was different. I wanted to be totally accepted by her; I wanted her to be proud of me. Judging by the way she had kissed me goodbye, she was more than happy with me. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking on my part.

'Which is why she still hasn't told you that she loves you.' said the annoying voice in my head that seemed to voice my every doubt. Oh, maybe it was my conscience. Or maybe it's just my stupid head, I argued back.

I would have to ask Sage; because this was doing my head in. I needed a drink. I turned the corner, changing routes, so I could get to the pub quicker. At least I had an excuse to talk to Sage now; wait, what was I talking about? She was my girlfriend now; I could talk to her whenever I liked!

'That's if she wants to talk to you.' said my head.

"She will." I replied angrily. That stupid voice was really irritating me now, which meant I was annoyed at myself. Was that even possible?

A woman walking past me turned to give me a questioning look which instantly turned to appraisal. She preened herself and took a step closer to me, clearly about to introduce herself. I ignored her and carried on walking. I stuck my tongue out and caught snowflakes, letting them eventually melt on my tongue. Who cared if my dad thought I was childish; I was permitted to have fun, wasn't I? I knew for a fact that if I wasn't Sage's boyfriend, I would've acquired that woman's number, took her out and then I would've dumped her.

It was the bitter truth- it was my bitter truth. But I didn't like forming attachments for a very good reason. My heart always got broken in the process; it was a simple way of life. Rose's face loomed in front of me, but I angrily pushed the image aside. Even though I no longer loved her, I still felt hurt that she didn't even think twice about me before betraying me like that. Did I really deserve no compassion from her? I already knew the answer to that question; I had known the answer to it nearly all my life. I deserved every bad thing that life decided to throw at me, because I was the reason that my mum now lay rotting in the ground! If I had just kept my damn mouth shut, and not told her about dad's affair, she would still be here!

Sage's voice suddenly appeared in my head, soothing me, calming me down. She always rescued me, whether she knew it or not- even if I had only known her for three weeks and one day! Not that I was counting. I sent up a silent prayer. Oh God, please don't make Sage leave me too. I'll do whatever you want me to do, just don't make her leave me ever. I don't think I can live without her anymore.

With new resolve, I decided to not go to the pub, if it meant I could keep Sage. I didn't want to spend the rest of this beautiful day out of my senses. Wait, had I just described the day as beautiful? I slapped my head at my utter idiocy, even though this was probably the best day of my life. Adrian Ivashkov just did not describe days as beautiful, no matter how well they went. I couldn't believe I now considered days as beautiful, whereas before I drunk myself into oblivion, just so the days would go faster.

"Cherry slush!" I yelped joyously as I passed Hattie's sweet shop. I instantly felt guilty for not visiting in so long; this was my chance to redeem myself! With new determination, I pushed the door open and my mouth watered. I grinned at the familiar sight and the tinkling bell. It really had been too long.

"Adrian, have you finally remembered your old grandmamma?" said a quiet voice, muted with age.

I felt a grin spreading across my face. "Does it look like I've forgotten?"

"Come inside, then! Don't dawdle. Let's get you warm. Do you want a hot chocolate or your usual slush? Actually, let me guess. Slush! Not that I approve of course," she tutted. "Slush, and in this weather!"

Hattie stood stooping and beckoned me with gnarled fingers to follow her, whilst leaning heavily on her walking stick. I grinned at her familiar rambling; she hadn't changed at all except she now looked a lot weaker. I was scared she would fall over any second.

I hid my concern well and followed close behind, just in case she did fall over.

"You look happier Adrian. I am glad. I hated it when you were always so sad when you visited. Who's the special lady?" she asked. Her perception was unbelievable; I had almost forgotten about that.

"It's Sage." I sighed.

"Sage? Is that a name?"

"Her name is Sydney. But I call her Sage. She's… she's like the Sun. everywhere she goes, she spreads happiness. And when she's not there, everything's left in shadow."

"Ok Adrian," she said, cutting me off. "Have you told her how you feel yet?"

"Obviously! Have you ever known me to hold back? She's my girlfriend now," I said proudly. "But even though I'd like to think she likes me back as much as I like her, I'm not too sure. She's so brilliant and I'm just Adrian."

"Boy, get that frown off your face. You are not just Adrian. It is because you are Adrian that you are brilliant. And you deserve her just as much as she deserves you. Now stop moping around and have your slush!"

We had reached the kitchen. She immediately crossed over to the fridge and pulled slush out and passed it to me. I thanked her and started slurping it noisily. The back door slammed shut and Hattie slowly grew red. It made her look like the schoolgirl that she still was at heart.

"Who's the new guy in your life?" I asked, waggling my eyebrows at her.

"You're too smart for your own good. Now you will say that I am avoiding the question, so I will tell you. He is just someone who is doing a couple of odd jobs that needed doing around the flat! Nothing more!" She said upon reading my expression.

"Does this 'he' have a name?"

"John."

"And John the handyman makes you blush and smile just by helping you? Now this I have got to see! I've never known anyone to be able to do that except me!" I smirked and finished off my slush. "By the way, how come my slush was already in the fridge? You don't even like them! Does John like them?" I grinned.

"No, I leave them in there for when you decide to visit."

I was momentarily stunned into silence; that was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me.

"Thank you for the slush and the motivational speech.!" I said, rising.

She waved me off and practically shooed me through the door. "It's getting quite late; you have to get home soon. Visit when you get a chance Adrian!" she laughed.

I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ran out. Over my shoulder, I screamed, "Make me meet that guy of yours Hattie! I need to make sure he's good enough for you!"

"He is!" she shrieked back.

I chuckled and sent Sage a quick text once I reached outside.

_Hey, you missing me yet? I'm doing my homework to distract myself. :)_

I knew she would have to reply to this; she wouldn't be able to resist if she thought I was doing homework. Her reply came thirty seconds later. Damn Adrian! You're good…

_You're doing homework? _

Obviously, she ignored the fact that I was missing her and zoned into the bit about me doing homework. Why did I keep doing this to myself? Oh yeah, because I think I might be in love with her.

_No, I just wanted you to reply. Do you need me to pick you up tomorrow or will you be alright?_

If I was totally honest with her, maybe she would bless me with a caring reply. But I already knew what her reply would be.

I was right.

_I should be fine, but thank you for taking me when I asked you. I really appreciate it._

I desperately tried to think of something that would keep the conversation flowing; I didn't want her to stop talking to me.

Thankfully, she resumed it.

_Adrian, make sure you do your homework so you don't get into trouble, OK?_

I laughed loudly and the sound reverberated around the empty street. Everything was so muffled; it seemed pure and untouched. My footsteps were the only ones visible on the thick snow and it looked as pretty as a postcard. I wondered if I could manage to get that calm feeing through in a painting. I would have to try soon, before the image disappeared.

Remembering Sage's hilarious text, I quickly punched in a reply.

_I don't have homework Sage. My dad paid the school to put me in the same year as you, so it's basically a repeat year for me. I failed the first time round, but dad paid them again to change my results. Not that I asked him too. _

Something niggled in the back of my mind, but I just couldn't work out what it was. Shrugging, I pressed send. I could just imagine her brow furrowing as she concentrated on my message. I couldn't take this anymore. I had to hear her voice. I didn't want to keep waiting for her reply; it annoyed the hell out of me.

"Hey Sage. I knew you wanted to hear my beautiful voice so I rang you to save you the trouble."

"And the bill." She added dryly.

I laughed. I realised I was doing quite a lot of that recently- the girl I was talking to right now had a lot to do with it.

"Sage, why don't you just admit that you're glad I rang you?"

She paused for an excruciating three seconds. I could just imagine a blush creeping over her cheeks. "A little bit."

I let go of a breath I hadn't realised I had been holding. I didn't think I could take any more rejection.

"Thank you Sydney." I whispered. She didn't know how much she had done for me-even if I had only properly known her for a small amount of time.

"What for?" she said.

I heard someone calling her in the background. I knew she wouldn't want to be the one to put the phone down, so I covertly said goodbye and put it down.

My mood instantly plummeted as I realised I had reached my house. Shaking my final cigarette out of my pocket, I stomped upstairs and slammed my bedroom door shut. I wanted to see if my father acknowledged my presence, even if I didn't care about him. Ok, now I was just lying to myself. I wanted him to care about me the way a normal father cared about his only son. I wondered how Sage was coping with everything. I blew smoke in a circle and jumped on my bed without taking my shoes off. My mood had flipped for the worse earlier, but remembering when Sage had come to my house… well, it brought back good memories. I went to sleep imagining Sage's hand curled in mine. It was the best sleep I had had in ages.

* * *

As soon as I got out of my car, I searched for Sydney's Mercedes. Surely a red Mercedes couldn't be this hard to find! I heaved a sigh and dragged myself into school. Why couldn't we have a pub next door to college? And this had to be the day I didn't think I would need one.

Well Adrian, that's what you get for thinking you are good enough not to have to rely on drink.

I sent Sage a text asking her when she was coming and that I was waiting but she didn't reply. This wasn't like her; she was always punctual! I rang her approximately seven times but she didn't pick up.

Why was Sage not answering any of my calls?

"Texting your girlfriend?" Laurel said spitefully as she walked past.

"Yes actually. Shame your boyfriend's not here, isn't it?" I replied.

I clearly hit a nerve as her face went as red as her dyed hair- but with anger, not embarrassment. "You absolute…"

Her words were cut off by the headmistress's_ lovely_ voice. "Miss Maloney! Would you care to finish that sentence?"

"Oh, I was just saying what a star Adrian is. He just volunteered to open the door for me, which was so nice of him, wasn't it?" she simpered.

Uggh, could she be anymore disgustingly fake? But her act was fallen for as I was just ushered into class. I slipped into Kristin's currently vacant seat and asked Julia if she had any idea where Sydney was. She replied in the negative.

"Don't worry too much Adrian! She's just keeping you on your toes," Kristin laughed as she walked in. "now if you don't mind, can I have my seat back?"

"Sure." I replied, sliding out of her seat.

"Really, that's it? No witty comment, no snide remark?" she raised her eyebrows, bemused.

"Sydney must have a good hold on him!" Julia added, nudging Kristin.

My phone beeped and I immediately checked it.

"Wait, she's replied! Let me check it." I grinned, seeing it was from Sage.

My grin slipped as I saw what it said.

_Drop the act Adrian. I can't believe you cheated on me. Why are you even worried about me? Just go away and leave me alone. You were my first boyfriend ever; I can't believe you did that! You've made me lose my trust in love forever! Don't talk to me again._

"Mr Ivashkov, if you could take your seat please. Do you have any idea what time Miss Sage will be here?" Miss Terwilliger asked as she entered.

"Nope," I whispered. "No idea."

**My heart broke whilst writing that, but I added Sydrian in too so you can't hate me! Please don't hate me… D':**

**Was this chapter OK, or was Adrian OOC? It's my first chapter from his POV, so please let me know.**

**A huge thank you to anyone who reviewed, favourited or followed! Thank you for loving this story as much as I do! :D**

**XXX**


	15. Chapter 15: Sweet Reunion

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to ****Scarlet's letter****, for reviewing, favouriting and following! Thank you so much! :D**

**And to all my guest reviewers: thank you for reviewing, but please leave a name so I know who I can dedicate the chapters too please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bloodlines; it belongs to Richelle Mead and I have no intention of robbing it and getting jailed! ;)**

**Adrian's POV**

I numbly climbed into my seat and let my mind drift as Mrs Terwilliger carried on talking about King George. At least, I think it was King George 3rd. Anyway, they were talking about the mad king. Ironic, I thought. Here I am, slowly losing my mind, and everyone else is thinking about the one that's already dead. Story of my life.

I was trying not to think about… her, but everything just reminded me. The empty seat beside me, the way no one was paying attention to Mrs Terwilliger, the smug glances I kept getting of Laurel too! She couldn't say much; at least Sydney wasn't in a coma! Images of Sydney lying motionless on a hospital bed appeared in my head and I froze. That was even worse than what had just happened.

Something hit the back of my head and I rubbed it and turned to see the source of the pain. It was nothing compared to what I felt like inside though. It was a note. I unfolded it to discover sloppy handwriting which read:

_Where's Sydney and are you OK? What's happened to her?_

My heart clenched and I suppressed the scream that I was about to let out. I knew my eyes were probably red and I probably looked like crap but I didn't care. I clenched the letter in my fist and threw it to the floor.

I would probably never be told again if something bad happened to Sage, but that sure as hell wasn't going to stop me caring for her.

I loved her, for God's sake!

I was no longer with Sage. She didn't like me and I was in love with her. I couldn't get my head round that sheer fact. It was happening again. There was no point in me loving anyone; no one ever loved me back. The only person who did, I had killed! What was wrong with me?

Sage's name was the only thing that occupied my mind; I could think of nothing else. She was in my every thought! So when Mrs Terwilliger asked me a question, my first answer was,

"Sage will know."

And then I started laughing uncontrollably, because of course, Sage wasn't here and I had no right to say her name anymore! She had said that I had betrayed her, but I didn't even know what I had done!

Mrs Terwilliger looked down at me over the edge of her crazy glasses and frowned. "Mr Ivashkov, Miss Sage is not present. Are you feeling OK?"

"My name's not Mr Ivashkov; it's Adrian!"

Why did everyone call me that? I wasn't my father and I was never going to be like him; not if I had anything to do with it. It wasn't like I was much better though, was it?

"Mr… Adrian, what's wrong?" She stopped herself just in time from calling me that- thing- again.

I knew she was only trying to be nice, but I couldn't take this anymore. I held my emotions carefully in check and walked as calmly as I could out of the class. My muscles felt as though they were strained to breaking point from trying to quell my feelings, but I was not going to break down here. No one could see me like this. I would make sure of that.

The snow was still swirling around when I reached the car park, and I remembered Sage leaning her head against my shoulder as we watched the snow on her doorstep. It had only been yesterday, but it seemed like it was from another time. Yesterday had been the best day of my life and today was the worst. Just my luck. Whenever I had something good happening for me, it was replaced by something infinitely worse.

The scream that I had been holding in escaped; it would have scared anyone in the UK.

"Sage!"

All my pain was clearly evident from just this one word; all the feelings I had been holding in came out all at once, overwhelming me. I had been right. What Rose did to me was nothing compared to how I felt right now. I felt my heart shattering into tiny pieces, as though without Sage, it just couldn't work anymore. She owned my heart, and now she was gone! How was I going to live without her? What was I going to do without her? Questions I had no answer to ran through my head, though they did nothing to help. They made everything worse, if that was even possible. I highly doubted that even Romeo and Juliet had felt like this, when they had thought that the other was dead.

Death was an easy escape to what I was feeling right now.

But this was one thing I wasn't going to give up on. I wasn't going to give up on Sage. She expected more of me, even if she didn't want to be there to see the changes I was going to make.

I realised that thinking positively wasn't working very well. It just made me think about how screwed up my life was.

Stuff like this only happened to me. Someone up there really hated me and I didn't blame them. I would hate me too. Hell, I did hate myself! I imagined Sage stopping me from flipping out, but that was just stupid. She was the reason I was like this. I corrected myself mentally. How was it her fault? She didn't do anything wrong; it was my fault for thinking she could grow to love me! Why would someone like her love someone like me? I was so deluded.

But she was also deluded to think I was going to let her go so easily. She felt something for me; I could feel it when she looked at me and when she kissed me and when she smiled at me and even when she scolded me!

But I wasn't going to chase her; look what had happened when I did that with Rose. I would let her know exactly what I felt and if she rejected me face-to-face, then I would leave it. But even that wouldn't stop me from loving her. Nothing ever would. I vowed to myself that even if she didn't return my feelings, I would love her until the day I died. I would never go with anyone else, because no one else made me feel the way that she did.

She didn't ever do anything to try and catch my attention like every other girl; she caught my attention just by being herself. She didn't judge me by what everyone else said and she knew me better than I knew myself. She made me laugh and she made me smile- not sarcastically, but a real, genuine, happy smile. And she made me want to be better; not for her sake, but for my sake. She made me want to excel. She didn't fall for the façade I always put o; she knew the real me without even trying to delve into my past. And she always saved me; whether she knew it or not.

A cold chill pulled me back to my senses and I quickly got into my car. I pulled it out and swiftly turned. The roads around the school had been cleared which was lucky, as I wouldn't have been able to get out otherwise.

Just as I was about to pass the gates, my phone vibrated. I was sorely tempted to ignore it- who would want to text me, except someone I didn't care about? Sighing, I pulled it out of my jeans pocket. A small part of me wished it was Sage, saying that everything had been a huge mistake, but that was just wishful thinking. It was from an unknown number.

_Hi Adrian. It's Sydney. I've lost my phone; this is my mum's phone so don't get jealous! There's no one else! Could you just let the school know that something's come up and I'll catch up on all the work? Thank you. And if you don't mind, could you come over after school? I need to talk to you._

My feelings were a roller coaster. I was shocked, then amused as I realised that Sage was actually joking. I shortly grew surprised; if she had lost her phone, which meant that she hadn't sent that text! I grew amused again- she was actually worried about school, of all things. Well, this was Sydney! When I read that she wanted to meet me, I nearly collapsed with happiness, even if it was only to talk.

I speeded down the quickest route to her house, which- even though I had only been there twice- was ingrained in my brain. That rhymed!

"I'm a poet!" I laughed giddily to myself and screeched to a halt outside her front door. Checking my watch, I smirked. Two minutes, new record!

In my haste to get to the door, I nearly forgot to lock the Mustang, but I remembered just in time. Sage would kill me if she knew!

I knocked loudly on the front door, and suddenly grew nervous. What if she…

My thought was cut short by the door opening.

She stood there in all her glory, unable to keep the smile spreading across her face. I grinned in response and admired the way even weak sunlight could turn her eyes gold. Unaware of my inner thoughts, she beckoned me inside and shut the door, effectively stopping the draft from getting in.

I immediately picked her up and spun her around, causing her to cling to me tightly to avoid falling, which had obviously been the entire point. After thinking that I wouldn't ever be able to go near her again without causing her pain, it felt so good to be able to her like this. She yelped in surprise and spoke. Even her voice sounded like music to my ears- I know it sounded clichéd but I couldn't really think of a better way to describe it.

"Um, hi. You can put me down now Adrian." She sounded utterly serious, but I detected a hint of humour behind her words.

I set her down but kept hold of her hand as she led me to the kitchen.

Wait, the kitchen? Now this was something I had to see. Sage was going to eat...hopefully.

"I knew you would miss me." I said laughingly, but behind my words, I hid my true thoughts. I hoped desperately that she had and that she knew nothing about the text sent from her phone.

"No, the only reason I called you here was because I knew you were missing me." She laughed. It was a beautiful sound. I bet no one had ever had a more gorgeous laugh.

"Ha Sage! You just contradicted your own words! Before you said that you needed to talk to me!"

I loved the way I could make her blush so easily when no one else could and the way she joked with me when she rarely opened up to anyone. I had thought I had lost her, which just made every little thing she did even more perfect.

As soon as we entered the kitchen, Sage immediately crossed over to the kitchen counter and started cutting a cucumber.

"Sage, what exactly are you making? Lettuce with a side of tomato?" I laughed at my own joke, just in case she didn't appreciate my hilarious wit.

"Don't insult me Adrian. I do eat, you know. I'm making a salad."

"Again?" I said dubiously. "That doesn't even count as food!"

"Adrian, it's my choice. Anyway, I like salad." she added defensively.

"No one likes just salad," I paused, rethinking my strategy. "Can we reach a compromise then? I'll make you something that includes salad, but is a lot more... tasty."

When I saw that she was about to protest, I quickly added, "Please Sage. For me."

She sighed and nodded once. "Fine. But it better be healthy or else." she threatened.

"Or else what Sage?" I smirked. She couldn't hurt a fly. Actually, when she was angry with me, I think she could hurt a lot more than a fly. My girl had an inner fire that rarely anyone saw.

She didn't know that I had already though I had lost her; nothing could hurt worse than that.

"I'll think of something." she promised.

"Ok, sit down. I promise it'll be healthy. I need to talk to you about something that happened this morning and it's not something you can discuss over salad."

She sat down reluctantly. When she thought I wasn't looking, she watched me. I was showing off, just a little.

I didn't really want to bring up the text; I wanted to just forget about it. But I knew I would never be able to do that unless I knew for sure that Sage hadn't sent it. I placed some salad artfully onto her plate-it was obviously going to be artful because it was me- and added a few pieces of chicken that I had just grilled. She couldn't really complain about a bit of protein! Grabbing myself a regular can of pop and giving her a diet one, I sat down across from her.

Ok, this was too formal, but there was nothing I could do about that.

"I don't think coffee will taste nice with that." I smiled whilst my heart thumped away. How was I going to tell her?

"Coffee tastes nice with everything and it doesn't have a lot of calories in it either," she smiled back. "Are you not going to eat?"

"Nope, it's too refined for me. It's too healthy, it's got no dressing and it includes salad. Not my most favourite things in the world."

"What do you have against salad?" she asked, acting offended.

"What does salad have against food?" I retorted. "It shouldn't even be classed in the same group as proper food! I feel sick just thinking about eating it!"

"Ok Adrian. It's not that bad. I don't want you insulting it anymore. What did you want to talk to me about anyway?" she asked her brow furrowing.

It was time. I had delayed it as long as possible, but I was going to tell her sometime. I gulped and tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Adrian, you're never tongue-tied. What happened? You're worrying me now."

I knew there was no way I was going to be able to say anything coherent, so I silently drew up the message on my phone and handed it to her. I couldn't look at her expression whilst she was reading it, just in case she looked guilty. The few seconds I waited were the longest seconds of my life.

Even when she spoke, I didn't meet her gaze. "Oh Adrian."

I knew I wouldn't be able to say this to her whilst looking at the only eyes that could unravel my every thought. I knew they were probably turning darker as her emotions grew. They always did.

"Adrian, please. Talk to me." She begged.

"I thought I had lost you Sydney. When I read it, I…"

I desperately tried to find words to voice exactly what I had felt when I had read that text, but my tongue just wasn't working.

When Rose had left me, I had felt anger towards everyone and everything. And I blamed everything that I was feeling on Rose. It was her that was the source of all my emotions, so why shouldn't I blame her? But when I had received that text, it seemed like I didn't have any proper feelings. I had felt numb, like I couldn't function properly without her. I had felt anger, but that was only towards myself. When I thought of Sydney, all I had felt and all I still felt was just love- love and sadness that whatever I felt, I couldn't ever have her.

When I looked back up at Sydney, she was biting her lower lip as though debating something. When she looked up at me, her expression turned fiercely determined, and she walked over to me. I stood up and met her halfway.

"Sydney, if you did send that text, just tell me." I whispered.

Though it killed me to say it, I still didn't want to hurt her by forcing her to stay with me because she felt bad. Her feelings were more important than mine.

She placed her hands on either side of my face and whispered back, "I like you Adrian. I really like you. Please stop doubting that."

And then she stood on her tiptoes and tilted her head towards mine. She gently pressed her lips to mine, and I slowly wrapped my arms around her, not wanting to break this connection. I deepened the kiss and her fingers twisted in my hair. I groaned and pulled her even closer. I didn't ever want to let go of her, but I also didn't want to scare her off. I reluctantly pulled away, but she kept her arms wrapped around me.

"Do you believe me now?" she asked breathlessly.

"No," I grinned. "I think you're going to have to teach me again."

I knew I was pushing my luck, but you couldn't blame me for trying! I planted a kiss on the tip of her nose and asked-before she rejected me, "So, now that's cleared up, what was it that you needed to tell me? Then we'll try to figure out who the fuck sent that text!"

I got pissed off just thinking about who was trying to take Sage away from me, but I calmed myself down for her sake. I would deal with whoever it was later.

Was it just me or did Sage suddenly look nervous?

"Well, the thing is I was supposed to visit Ian yesterday, but I forgot. Trey rang me and told me that Ian had left a message for me telling me to meet him there in…fifteen minutes. So I thought I should just let you know just in case you heard some gossip about…us." She chuckled anxiously.

"What? I am not letting him near you! He could try something!"

"Adrian, this is Ian we're talking about. I highly doubt he would 'try' something."

"You know him pretty well then?"

"Adrian, what did I tell you? I like you, not Ian." She said calmly.

The way she said Ian convinced me that she really didn't like that idiot. Well, how was I supposed to know? She might have had a thing for idiots!

I grinned wickedly at her and pulled her towards me. "In that case, we might as well make the most of those fifteen minutes, shouldn't we? I think I still need some convincing."

The grilled chicken salad with no dressing lay forgotten behind us.

**Do you all love me again? Please say you do, because they are back together! What did you think of the feels by the way- they were almost too much for me! Yeah, I get excited over even a tiny bit of Sydrian. ;D**

**And I feel so sorry for that poor chicken salad…**

**This is the longest chapter I have ever written, so congratulations are in order. *squeal***

**The next chapter will be dedicated to whoever guesses right about who sent that awful text to Adrian and broke all our hearts!**

**Please tell me if you thought any of the characters were Out Of character, especially Adrian, because I didn't really get much feedback about his character in the last chapter because everyone was too busy crying over the ending-including me.**

**Anyways…**

**A huge thank you to all the readers, reviewers, followers and favouriters of my story! I know this is kind of becoming my mantra now, but I do really mean it! Thank you so much!:D**

**CherrySlushLover says: **

**Peace Out! xxx**


	16. Chapter 16: Notice

**A/N:**

**I'm firstly going to apologise for posting this author's note as a chapter... I'm really sorry, but I needed some advice.**

**I've written the next chapter, but it's about 5000 words approximately. I don't think it'll do much good to post it as two separate chapters, but do you guys think it's too long for one chapter?**

**Please let me know either way- I would really appreciate your opinion.**

**If I don't get any reviews, then I'll assume you just want me to post it as one chapter, so I will!**

**Thank you so much! :D**

**Hopefully the next chapter I'll make up for any disappointment on finding that this was only an author's note! I apologise profusely again... please accept it!**


	17. Chapter 17: Complications and Sweetness

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to**** KeepCalmAndDream ****for reviewing, favouriting and following this story! I loved reading all your reviews- I made this chapter longer just for you!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed on my notice too; I've decided to keep it as just one chapter; please read through it all, because it is all important! :D**

**No one guessed right about who texted Adrian that message; you'll find out who it was later on in this chapter- prepare to be amazed at the revelation!**

**6229 WORD CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines.**

I drove the Mercedes carefully out of the driveway; we had reached the decision that it was a lot less likely to skid on the ice than the Mustang since it was a front wheel drive unlike the Mustang. Well, I had reached that decision. The Mustang was still awesome though.

"I can't believe you didn't let me drive!" Adrian pouted."

"Adrian," I sighed. "We've discussed this before. I don't like people driving me places in my own car."

"Fine." He folded his arms and pouted again. I shifted gear just to show him how unbothered I was by his attitude, even thought that pout was really making me want to kiss him. A lot.

When he realised that I wasn't going to budge from my decision, he dropped the act and returned back to his usual self for approximately two seconds before turning serious. Well, as serious as Adrian could get.

"Sage, who would want you to break up with me? I mean, I know I'm desirable, but why text me saying that and not you instead if they were jealous?"

"I noticed something when I read that text," I frowned. "It said that you were my first boyfriend, but you aren't. Marcus was!"

"Oh, I hadn't really thought about that. So whoever it was didn't know about Marcus, but knows about me and you." He said, which was actually quite clever of him. Not that he was stupid.

"But not a lot of people knew about Marcus; only Carly and my mum. I don't know if my mum managed to tell my dad before he 'died' though." I was confused.

"Who knows about me and you- that we're going out, I mean?" he said, his cheeks reddening slightly. I dint know Adrian blushed- even slightly. I filed the information away so I could tease him about it later.

I couldn't say much though. Even the way he said me and you sent my heart fluttering. I firmly pushed aside my irrelevant and irrational feelings and concentrated on the conversation we were having- not the way his hair was falling perfectly into his eyes.

"My mum and Zoe. That's it. No-one else knows that we're actually going out- they just think we like each other!"

"Zoe?" Adrian looked gobsmacked.

It was nothing to what I was feeling. I repeated the same words again and again, trying to convince myself. "No, it can't be her. It can't be her."

But the more I said it to myself, the more it made sense. Zoe had been in contact with my dad, and ever since then, she had been acting strange. I shook my head, unable to believe what I was thinking.

The car suddenly skidded on ice and I fought desperately to get it back under control. Adrian grabbed the wheel and tweaked it slightly as opposed to my frantic turning. A lorry veered towards us; Adrian was going to get the full impact of it! By trying to get the car under control, he had blocked me from any pain I might receive. I pushed him, but he didn't budge. He was like a rock, and I screamed. The lorry's headlights blinded me and I touched the cross at my neck, praying to God to save Adrian.

I would rather die than him.

When the car was under control again and was parked on the side, I didn't immediately understand. I was still closing my eyes and praying.

When Adrian's hands came up to wipe the tears that had magically appeared on my cheeks, I finally opened my eyes. "Are you OK?"

We were safe. Adrian had saved me.

Adrian had risked his life to save me!

"No I am not OK, Adrian! Why did you do that for? You knew that if we did get hit, you would be the one hurt- not me! You would be dead right now…"

Tears continued to stream down my cheeks but I was too angry to brush them away. "And I am fine, apart from the fact that my younger sister may have tried to sacrifice my happiness for unknown reasons, and oh yeah, the man I love just almost died! Trying to protect me!"

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. This outbreak was so unlike me- I always managed to stay calm, even in the most stressful of situations. Maybe it was because I had just faced death.

No, it wasn't that; it was because Adrian had nearly had nearly faced death.

Adrian just stared at me, utter shock written all over his face. "Did you just say that you loved me Sydney?"

"No I didn't," I said, just as shocked.

When I realised that he was right, I gasped out loud.

"Oh no, I did." I looked over at Adrian, who had a slow smile appearing on his face. Of course he was happy about this, whereas I very nearly groaned out loud.

When Adrian saw my expression, his face fell ever so slightly. I regretted my actions immediately, so to make up for it, I slipped my hand in his and said, "I… didn't want you to find out like this. To be honest, I didn't even think that I was… I didn't know myself. But I guess I am."

I heaved a sigh. I wasn't lying when I said that I didn't know myself. I had known that I really like him, but I had never been in love with someone before. What I had felt for Marcus didn't even come close to how I felt about Adrian.

Adrian still hadn't said anything, so I started the car, and drove the remaining route extra carefully. I silently got out of the car, walking towards the café. Adrian pulled my hand, effectively stopping me from walking any farther. He turned me around to face him.

"Come back to my house after speaking with Ian. I promise I'm not going to try anything- I just want to talk, OK?" he asked earnestly. His eyes burned with some strong emotion and he looked at me pleadingly.

I nodded mutely and walked inside. Adrian went back to wait in the car. At least, I thought he did.

Ian waved his arms frantically at me to signal to me where he was sitting. I quickly ordered myself a Latte and sat across from Ian, cradling it in my hands.

I found my mind wandering unwillingly to Adrian and what he wanted to talk to me about. I still couldn't believe that I had told Adrian I loved him! Would that change our relationship?

"Hi Sydney? I guess we can catch up now!" Ian said enthusiastically.

Pulling myself reluctantly away from my ever-present thoughts of Adrian for the time-being, I replied with false enthusiasm, "Yeah, sure we can!"

"Sydney, is there something on your mind?" Ian frowned.

"No, I… don't want to talk about it, I think." I replied hesitantly. Could he help me with my dilemma?

"You can tell me anything." He replied sweetly.

"Well, I just… I sort of have a dilemma."

I had made my mind up. Ian was the only other guy I knew aside from Adrian, who I knew would listen to what I wanted to say.

He waited patiently to hear what I had to say.

"When… you're in love with someone, do you think about them all the time?" I stuttered. What was wrong with me; I barely stuttered unless I was with Adrian, whose presence just seemed to unravel my every thought.

Ian nodded, his eyes lighting up. His answer put a point in Adrian's favour.

"And when they're with you, there's nowhere else you'd rather be. When they're not with you, you count the seconds until you're together again?"

More vigorous nodding.

Two points to Adrian.

This was going to be my final and most important question. "And if it was a choice between you or him dying, you would rather die?"

I waited with baited breath for his answer, and then realised that he would probably find that strange. Instead, I took a sip of my latte, letting the warmth of it calm me down whilst acting unaffected by what he was about to say.

"Yes Sydney," He was utterly serious, which surprised me. "That's exactly how I feel when I think about you."

At first, I didn't register what he had just said. I was still thinking that despite all the odds of me discovering true love in Adrian Ivashkov, I had.

By the time the meaning behind his words dawned on me, it was too late.

"I love you Sydney, and I always will. And I wasn't sure how I was going to mention this to you, but you've just admitted your feelings to me, which grants me the permission to do this."

'Grants you permission to do what?' I thought.

He leant forward and took my face in his hands, moving my latte aside to give him clear access- to kiss me. I pulled back but he didn't take the hint. Instead, he just murmured, "don't fight it."

Just as his lips were about to touch mine, he pulled back. I sighed, relieved.

"Why is your ex-boyfriend here? I can't believe he's just turned up!"

I spun around, expecting to see Marcus.

It was Adrian.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, feigning annoyance.

Ian couldn't find out that Adrian was here because I had brought him here; but I had no idea why he wasn't still in the car. Not that I wasn't grateful to him though.

"Sage, we need to go. Your sister's calling you." He said unsmilingly.

Had he seen Ian's attempted kiss? I was sure that if he had Ian would probably be bleeding right now though. It must have been something else.

"You're still together?" Ian's mouth fell open and he gripped my hand.

Adrian's face mirrored mine as we simultaneously ogled at Ian. Ian didn't know that Adrian and I were going out; he was supposed to think that Adrian was just stalking me. I had told him that myself!

Ian was the one that was trying to break us up, but what was his motive for doing so? And why didn't he text me instead? And how had he found Adrian's number? I wasn't that vain that I believed it was because he supposedly liked me. But I was going to find out. However, the main thing that needed to be done right now was to make sure that Ian didn't suspect that I was onto him.

"We're not together Ian- I told you last time- there's only one person in my life." I wasn't technically lying because Ian and I were not together and there was only Adrian in my life. At least, that's how I convinced myself.

"So why is he here then?"

He was really getting on my nerves.

I quickly thought of an excuse on the spot. I hoped he fell for it.

"I told him to tell me when Zoe needed me to pick her up because I lost my phone and he's got her number."

Was it just me or did Ian suddenly look guilty? Something suddenly clicked in my head and I realised that Ian had been there at the little 'get-together' that my mum had organised yesterday. After I had finished talking to Adrian, I hadn't seen it!

Ian's list of crimes was growing.

"Sage, you don't want to keep her waiting." Adrian was growing impatient with all the sweet time that was being used up in formalities. So was I.

I stood up but not before Ian kissed my hand and said, "I'll see you soon Sydney."

I just nodded and continued walking. Adrian's low threatening voice made me spin around.

"Keep your thieving fingers off my girl."

"She loves me." Ian replied, just as fierce.

It was definitely a testosterone fuelled fight, but it was utterly pointless. I wanted Adrian, not Ian.

No one was throwing punches yet, which was a good thing; I didn't really want to be the one holding Ian's hand while he sat damaged in a hospital bed. I really didn't want them to fight- especially not about something that involved me. I had absolutely no idea of why I was getting dragged into all of this.

"please stop fighting." I said. I didn't think they heard me though.

"She doesn't love you, which is why she's with me. Anyway, I dint see her trying to kiss you; I saw you forcing yourself on her. If you lay one more slimy finger on her, I will rip them out, one by one, and then I'll proceed on to a lot more painful areas; like your eyeballs. If she wasn't here, I would do it right now." Adrian didn't raise his voice which made his threat a lot more serious. He meant every word; I could see it in his eyes.

"She won't always be with you!" Ian's voice was slowly rising in pitch, which showed that he was scared. He didn't back down.

I tried and failed again to stop the fight.

"What do you mean by that? Expand on it, you fucking arsehole!" Adrian's temper was finally showing, and I reared back. I could hear the venom seeping through in his voice. His eyes burnt with a rage fuelled by jealousy. But it seemed as though there was something more to it- something I was missing.

"She'll get sick of you! You're not good for her like I am! I'm right for her, not you!"

Adrian pulled his hand back, clenching it into a fist. I ran forward and stood between them, unwanted tears springing into my eyes. I blinked them away before they fell. I hated crying! P placed a hand on both off their chests. Adrian was breathing heavily; his uncontrolled emotions causing him to shake. All I wanted to do right then was put wrap my arms around him but I didn't.

When he looked a little more like himself, I dropped my arms and turned to Ian.

"Ian please. I think it's better if you just leave now." I whispered.

"I'll be in touch." He promised me.

As he walked past me, he briefly raised a hand to stroke my cheek. I was too frozen to react, but by the time I pulled away, it was too late. He had already turned around and was heading towards the doors.

Adrian stood motionless, looking at me blankly.

I tentatively put my hand in his. The contact pulled him out of his reverie and he pulled his hand out of mine. The tears that had been threatening to spill during the fight left trails on my cheeks now but Adrian didn't know that. He was already walking off.

By the time I reached the car, Adrian was already in the driver's seat but I didn't argue. I was sick of fighting for one day.

His eyes were red too and his hair didn't look like it usual styled to perfection mess. It looked like he had been running his hands through it in frustration.

He started the car in silence and I wore my seatbelt, not wanting to tempt fate any further. The drive was uneventful apart from my rapidly increasing heartbeats and the despaired look in Adrian's eyes every time he looked at me. All I wanted to do was climb into Adrian's lap and comfort him and make up for whatever I had done. It was as though there was a bridge that couldn't be crossed between us- something that had never been present in our relationship before.

When he cut the engine outside his house, I was surprised. I hadn't thought that he still wanted to talk to me. I got out and followed Adrian who still hadn't said a word. So when he stopped just as we were about to enter the house and spoke, I was stunned.

"Do you want to go home?" he spoke with sincerity and I knew that if I said yes, he would listen and I would go back to my house. It would change everything between us. To me, this was the point of no return.

His body language said that he wouldn't be bothered by my answer, but his eyes spoke legions. He was silently pleading with me not to go.

I had already known what my answer would be though as soon as he asked me.

"No, I'm staying." I said decisively.

He smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and led me up to his bedroom. I didn't see anyone in the house, so I assumed that Mr Ivashkov was out. The house didn't feel very inviting though; not with Adrian not being his usual self. I just wanted to make him smile again. What had happened? What had suddenly changed that he was being like this? My heart was thumping so loud that I was sure he could hear it. It wasn't because I was going up to his room; it was because I had never seen him this serious before.

I sat on the edge of his bed and waited for him to speak.

A billion different reasons as to what he wanted to talk to me about popped into my head, but none were right. What he said was completely out of the blue; I hadn't expected that.

He finally sat down beside me and spoke without looking at me. "Do you think that Ian's a better match for you than I am?"

I was so astonished that all I could say was an astounded, "What?" it took quite a lot to catch me by surprise, but Adrian managed to do it on a daily basis.

He was still waiting for a coherent answer so I said truthfully, "I don't know, Adrian. What I do know is that when I think of Ian, I don't feel anything for him compared to what I feel for you. If you aren't the one for me, then I have absolutely no idea why being with you feels so right."

He still wasn't looking at me.

"When you were asking Ian all those questions, you made it sound like you were talking about him… that you were in love with him." Adrian admitted quietly.

I ignored the fact that he was supposed to have waited in the car; the only reason I had asked Ian was because I thought that Adrian wouldn't have been a witness to my embarrassment.

I turned his face towards me. "You are utterly absurd Adrian Ivashkov! I was talking about you, not Ian! I'm in love with you!"

And even though I had only meant to comfort Adrian, I was suddenly in his lap, kissing him. In that moment I forgot who he was, who I was, I even forgot my own name. There was only Adrian- and me. He wrapped one arm tightly around my waist whilst the other explored my body, like he wanted to memorise my every curve. I wrapped my arms around his neck, closing any possible distance between us. I could feel all his pent-up emotions and the desperate need that was overcoming him. He needed to convince himself that what I had said was true; that I loved him. I tangled my fingers in his gorgeous hair and he moaned- and broke away. My lips felt bruised and my heart was beating erratically as though it was telling me to go back to Adrian.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to…" he whispered.

"Why did you stop for?"

"Wasn't that too much for you?" he frowned.

"I'm insatiable." I grinned, smoothing out the crease in his forehead.

He pulled me back to him and moved his lips to my ear.

"That's one thing I never thought I would get to hear you sat. But I like it when you use bug words. I like it a lot." He whispered hoarsely. I was glad to see I wasn't the only one affected by all… this.

He trailed his fingers down my arms, leaving a path of fire behind everywhere he touched. He planted kisses along my collarbone and gently bit my neck. I dragged his mouth back to mine, unable to live without the feel of his lips on mine. His lips moulded against mine perfectly, and I realised the way he had been kissing before was gentle compared to this. I didn't know how it was possible, but there was a new power to the way his lips crushed mine and I was in bliss. He smiled suddenly and pulled away, but was still close enough for me to feel his lips against mine briefly as he spoke.

"What?" I said, frustrated by the sudden distance.

"I just didn't ever think that I would be able to kiss Sydney Sage like this, apart from in my dreams of course." He planted a kiss on my jawbone.

"You dream about me?" I said, leaning my forehead against his.

"Your eyes look even better from close range." I sighed. He was so beautiful. I never wanted this moment to end, and I knew I would never forget it either. It didn't seem like we had both nearly died and everything that had happened today just seemed insignificant compared to this moment.

"Of course they do. We'll have to just make this a regular thing then." He whispered mischievously.

Just then the front door slammed shut. Nathan Ivashkov had returned.

Adrian sighed and flopped down onto the bed. "Perfect timing, as usual."

I lay down carefully next to him, ensuring that I didn't have any bodily contact with him, even though all I wanted to do right now was to never let go of him. I knew all my control would disappear-again- if I did, and I needed control for what I was just about to say. His father entering had cleared my mind a little bit and I realised how close we had gone to… doing something.

"Adrian, I need to tell you something." I said, looking down at my hands.

"Yeah?" he turned and looked at me expectantly.

"I just need you to know that I'm not ready to do anything more with you right now. And I don't know when I will be ready either."

He hoisted himself up on the pillows, understanding the gravity of what he was saying and I copied him.

"I won't force you into anything you don't want to do Sydney, I swear. Hell, I want to, but I can hold back. I will try to push my luck occasionally, but I think it's really you we have to watch out for. It's you that's insatiable," he paused. "Did you… I mean, have you ever been intimate with someone that way before? Like Marcus? I mean, I'm not assuming that you've never been with anyone apart from him, it's just… I don't know. I'm just digging myself into a deeper hole, so I'll just shut up now."

I could feel my face growing hotter rapidly, but I was almost certain that he was almost as embarrassed about this as I was, even if we hadn't used the 's' word yet. I was surprised that Adrian was acting this way; I had expected him to be a lot more open. But maybe he just didn't want to scare me off. I was glad anyway; I wasn't really a big fan of any 'dirty' talk.

"No, Marcus and I weren't intimate that way. I never felt that way with him; it's completely different to how I feel with you." I said honestly. I covered my face with my hair; I wasn't used to being open about my feelings.

He pushed the hair out of my face and tilted my chin up. He waited patiently until I could meet his gaze. My face was probably as red as a tomato.

"It's nothing to be worried about. When we do, I promise it will be perfect. And Adrian Ivashkov never goes back on his promises, especially if he has something to gain from them."

He smiled and it was the smile I had been waiting to see. He was happy; there was no sarcasm or hurt behind that smile. It was full of pure contentment.

"Stop referring to yourself in the third person. That's the first sign of madness, Adrian." I leaned into his hand, but he took advantage and pulled me to him. I mock grimaced at him and he immediately laughed and leaned back against the pillows; I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I thought talking to myself was the first sign of madness and I already do that. Anyway, I already am crazy- crazy in love." He stroked my hair and I quickly kissed him, unable to resist.

"OK, that is seriously packed with cheese which is, by the way, packed with calories and seriously unhealthy." I knew he would find that hilarious. His chest vibrated when he chuckled; I liked the feeling against my fingers.

"It's also delicious." Adrian replied conversationally.

"Moot point." I countered.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and I tucked my legs under his; I peeked up at him, monitoring his reaction. I was not necessarily clueless when it came to relationships, but people assumed so, which made me nervous about whether I was doing anything wrong.

Adrian pressed his lips to my hair, which I took as a confirmation that it fine to do that.

"I think I really like it when you say clever things. Especially when we're in a bed… my bed, to be exact." He chuckled.

"It wasn't that clever!"

"Everything you say is clever in some way, shape or form- or the expressions that accompany it are clever." He frowned, thinking about something.

"You're not that bad yourself. And you've been saying a lot of clever things recently," I tapped my chin, as though I was deep in thought. "That wouldn't be to impress someone, would it?"

"Oh no, you saw right through me Sage! There's this girl that I've met just recently, and I think of her all the time. The thing is she's so brilliant and clever and gorgeous- actually she looks remarkably like you!"

"I see you've met my twin." I replied seriously.

"You caught me out Sage." he said, shaking his head.

Just as I was going to come back with a witty retort, Adrian's phone rang.

"Distractions, distractions." He muttered to himself, whilst looking at me with a sparkle in those eyes of his.

I sighed audibly and he smirked, knowing exactly where my thoughts were leading.

He picked it up and said in a perfect monotone, "you have reached the voicemail of Adrian…" he suddenly broke off and then said a lot more respectfully, "Yeah, that should ne fine Miss Sage. I'll let her know. I'm really sorry it's got this late, we lost track of time."

I could hear my mum giggling and saying," Yes, I'm sure you did. Can you give the phone to Sydney please?"

He silently passed the phone over and then leant in close to eavesdrop on our conversation. I pushed him away; his nearness was sending my heart into a frenzy. He relaxed and put his arms behind his head, still looking at me. He knew exactly what reaction his stance was having on me. I shot him the evil eye and deliberately turned my back on him. He ran his fingers down my back and I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling whilst trying to concentrate on my conversation.

"Hi mum."

"Sydney, I just wanted to tell you that… well, just don't do anything you'll regret. And make sure you're careful. Adrian seems nice, but I just don't want you hurt."

"Mum, I…"

Adrian took the phone off me and started speaking earnestly. "Miss Sage, you have nothing to worry about. Mini Sage will never get hurt because of me and I sure as hell am not going to let anyone else hurt her either."

Apparently, my mum believed him as she soon put the phone down. He immediately went over to the window and pulled the curtain aside. All traces of light were totally gone from the sky; we really had lost track of time. It was 9:30.

"Sage, I don't think you'll be able to go home," he turned around. "There's like five inches of snow."

"What?" I said, running to confirm if what he said was true. It was.

"Sydney."

His use of my first name made me turn to look up at him instantly. He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye. "Stay here tonight. Please. It's too dangerous out there. I'll even take you to school tomorrow. I promise I won't try anything, even if you really tempt me." I couldn't believe he could say that with a straight face.

His pleading face was just too much, but I was still hesitant for obvious reasons.

"Adrian, I'm not sure." I faltered.

"Sage, I promised I wouldn't try anything and I won't. Please just stay. For one night."

And for the oddest reason, I trusted him. I nodded.

So when he rang my mum and explained the situation, I just sat back down on his bed. It was actually quite nice. Apart from the main few issues my mum had with this situation, she was fine with it, and after giving me some final motherly advice, she said good night and disconnected.

This left Adrian and me alone- together- for an entire night.

But as I said before, I trusted him fully and I knew he would do anything to hurt me. Intentionally, anyway.

"Adrian?" I began in a questioning tone.

He quickly chewed his food and said, "hmm?"

Well, it wasn't really the best idea to eat and talk at the same time. I had to admit Adrian was a really good cook. Seeing as I hadn't managed to eat the earlier chicken salad he had made me, he decided to make me another one as I was strictly against even taking a bite out of his lasagne.

"I don't have my pyjamas, or my toothbrush or clothes for tomorrow. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"What do you wear for pyjamas anyway?" he grinned devilishly.

"Adrian." I threatened, putting my hands on my hips.

"Ok, ok, I was just wondering what you wore…"

"Don't even finish that sentence." I glared at him.

"I'm only joking. Anyway, you can wear something of mine as a substitute for pyjamas, I'm sure I've got a spare toothbrush and we'll figure out what you should wear for school tomorrow." He ticked everything off on his hands, which aggravated me even more.

"You're cute when you're angry."

"I'm not finding this behaviour of yours cute." I remarked.

"Are you sure that you're not secretly loving this?" he muttered, laughing when he saw the blush creep into my cheek.

He was right. Leaving the dishes in the sink, he held my hand and sorted me out with everything I needed. Ignoring the heat I could feel burning into me form his intense gaze, I turned and walked into his en-suite.

He had given me a grey top to wear. I didn't think that Adrian owned a top as casual as this and that too in grey of all colours. I did try on the pants, but the seven inches that Adrian had on me and his muscly body was making it impossible for them to stay on. I brushed my teeth and hair and quickly convinced my reflection that I could do this.

I walked out feeling practically naked in the top that only came up to mid-thigh. It was a shame that i hadn't thought to wear my khakis today or my jeans. Next time, I was going to make sure that I did, just in case something like this happened again.

My heart thumped at the thought of there being a next time.

Adrian was already in bed but not under the covers. He got up as soon as I came in, his eyes widening as he took in exactly what I had-or hadn't- wore for my pyjamas.

I didn't linger outside long; I quickly climbed in so that I could cover myself with the stupidly expensive duvet. It was comfortable though. I could stay here forever, that's if I didn't end up making myself looking stupid.

Adrian's voice expressed amazement and… awe?

"Sage, you really are beautiful."

"Adrian, it's a t-shirt."

"You still look beautiful. You always do whatever you wear."

Even though his words made me want to hide my face in embarrassment, and if I admitted it, a little bit of happiness. Ok, maybe a lot.

I acted indifferent though. "Adrian, go to sleep."

"fine." He said pouting again.

He pulled the cover over us and I shyly put my head on his chest. His arm automatically went around me and I exhaled happily, already feeling sleepy in the arms of the man I loved.

Adrian kissed the top of my head. "I love you."

"I love you too." I couldn't believe I could actually say that, considering how short a time I had known him. It felt like forever, and I knew no matter what Ian said, I wouldn't ever get sick of being with this amazingly insecure man.

"I'm going to have to hear that a lot more to get used to it. It's even better because I think you might just mean it."

That's what I meant by insecure.

"I do mean it. Now be quiet Adrian."

I knew if he carried on saying things like that, I was going to lose all the control I had built up and end up kissing him. A lot.

And then we wouldn't get any sleep.

I slipped my cold feet under his and he heaved a sigh. "Cold."

"You know what they say: cold feet, warm heart." I laughed.

"I thought it was cold hands, warm heart?" he asked.

"It is. I'm just joking."

"I like it when you laugh, just not when the laughter's aimed at me."

"I figured." I laughed again.

"You'll be the death of me Sage," he whispered, kissing my lips softly and briefly.

"Sweet dreams." He murmured.

"Same to you too Adrian." My eyes slowly fluttered shut, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

**Adrian's POV**

She fell asleep with her head on my chest and her arms wrapped tightly around me like she was never going to let go.

I wasn't going to let my angel go either.

**Was that totally cute and totally engulfing you in Sydrian feels?**

**Please let me know if it was, or even if it wasn't, because I put a lot of effort into this chapter and lengthened it for all my lovely reviewers! So I would love some feedback…**

**And if you have any criticism that I could benefit from for my story, please let me know, so I can improve it. I really don't mind! **

**Especially if any characters are OOC… that's kind of a big worry for me.**

**6229 WORD CHAPTER!**

**AND I'VE REACHED 211 REVIEWS! :D**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed- I love you guys! **

**Until next time! xxx**


	18. Chapter 18: Keeping Adrian Sane

**I am so sorry guys; I made some changes to Chapter Eighteen and I just realised that instead of posting the new Chapter Eighteen, I posted Chapter Thirteen again!**

**So sorry for the confusion! :(**

**This is Chapter Eighteen, I promise!**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Ronnie Black, for reviewing every single one of my chapters, even when she was just a guest! ;D**

**And for following and favouriting my story and me! Love you so much! *virtual hug***

**There is a quote in this chapter by Richelle Mead, because I thought it went perfectly with that scene; it's in bold. It's not from The Indigo Spell, so don't worry if you haven't read it!**

**Hope you enjoy it!****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Bloodlines series or the quote; it belongs to Richelle Mead.**

I breathed slowly, matching my breaths to Adrian's. I couldn't go to sleep, not with Adrian sleeping next to me. It wasn't that I didn't trust him or that I didn't feel comfortable with him; it was more to do with the fact that I didn't trust myself.

The day's events, starting from when Adrian had come over, kept replaying in my head. Whenever he seemed to be concerned, I tended to lose my head and just let my heart take over. That scared me. I was so used to being in control, and with Adrian, I never was.

What was it about him that just I just couldn't resist? At first glance, we were totally different; he was a 'millionaire playboy' and I was a just nerd who didn't really like going out. But now I realised that we actually had a lot of similarities, and I had never known someone to see past my façade and understand the 'real me' like he had. Despite everything, I had fallen in love with Adrian Ivashkov and I didn't think that there was anything I could do about it.

Adrian slowly stroked my hair, which had me twisting in guilt. Had I woken Adrian up with my restlessness? I moved my head slowly and looked at him. His eyes shone emerald even in the dark.

"Sorry," I whispered. "Did I wake you up?"

I started to withdraw my hand from his, but he held on tight.

"I thought that this was just another one of my dreams," he said softly. "But your eyes are the perfect shade, and I can never seem to get that shade in my dreams, which means you're real."

I stroked his cheek, feeling the slight stubble that was growing there. He didn't really smell of his cologne now; he smelt of mint and the woods and soap and the slight sweat that I could see on his brow.

"I'm sorry for waking you up." I honestly felt really bad.

"No, you didn't Sage. Don't worry 'bout it. The real thing's better than a dream anyway. In dreams, things are rarely… hands on, if you get what I mean." He smiled adorably.

"Still, we've got school in the morning," I said, acting as though his words made school the last thing on my mind.

"Really?" he whispered back, his voice like a caress. "Then why does it sound like that's the last thing you want to do?" his eyes glinted mischievously.

I gulped. He was dangerous. I was very close to succumbing to what he was implying, but I grabbed on to my head-and my brain- with both hands.

"I don't want to stay awake. And anyway, I thought you weren't going to try anything?"

"I'm not. You're just letting your imagination get the better of you."

His fingers slowly trailed down my spine, making me feel hot all over.

"Stop." He stopped immediately.

My breathing hitched and as much as I wanted him to continue, we desperately needed to get some sleep. According to my calculations, we would get about four hours sleep, which was nowhere near enough. Oh well. I had managed to function on less than that.

"Adrian, I'm not going anywhere and we seriously do need to get to sleep… no matter how much I don't want to." It took me a lot to say that, but I knew it would make Adrian happy so it was worth it.

I kissed him softly and lingered there for a few seconds before grudgingly pulling back.

"Promise me there's more to come then." We were so close that I could feel his breath on my face, his chest rising and falling in rhythm, his heart beating just as fast as mine.

I saved his eyes for last, knowing already exactly what emotion they would contain.

"Yes, there's more to come."

I finally fell asleep with my back to Adrian, with his arms securely around me.

I had never felt so safe, so daring, or so _free _before. I liked it.

* * *

I yawned widely and turned to see what time my alarm clock read. When I realised where I was and more importantly, who I was with, I sat up immediately. Yesterday hadn't been a dream. I was surprised to find that I was happy about that fact.

Even maybe ecstatic.

Adrian was snoring lightly, the blanket covering him. No wonder I had been feeling a little cold.

The sun was just rising, and its rays highlighted the contours of his face, the dark shadow of stubble that was slowly growing, and lightened his dark brown, bed-tousled hair.

I leant down and stroked the hair out of his face; he looked so peaceful and innocent that I almost felt bad about waking him. But we did have to get to Amberwood. We had only an hour and a half left to get ready and go. If I had been by myself, that wouldn't have been a problem, but with Adrian, I had a feeling it wouldn't be so easy.

I was right.

Suddenly, I found myself cocooned in the duvet and being crushed gently against his chest.

"Good morning Sage," he said, his voice slightly muffled. "How was your night?"

I tried to pull myself out of his grasp, but his arms just tightened around me. He had absolutely no intention of getting up. Well, this was just one fight I had to win.

"Adrian, wake up now. we have to get going because school is waiting for us! And I need something to wear. I cant exactly go wearing your shirt now, can I?"

"Mm, now that's something I'd like to see." he smirked, yet still managed to look handsome.

I sighed and pushed his arm off me.

"Adrian, we really need to go."

His response was to just burrow deeper into the duvet so that I could just about see the top of his head.

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Adrian, if you aren't up and out of this bed in two minutes, I'm not going to talk to you, and I'll go to school by myself."

My plan wasn't exactly going to work seeing as I had no clothes to go to school in, but hopefully Adrian wouldn't concentrate on that part. Why hadn't I just sorted out that particular issue last night?

"Does no talking include no kissing?" he muttered.

I sighed. He was unbelievable. But if that was what was going to get results, that was the route I was going to have to take.

"Yes, it does."

Without another word, I got up and went to the bathroom. My mouth nearly dropped open in surprise. All my worries about clothing were pointless, because an ironed white shirt and blue jeans were neatly hung on the back of the door. How had Adrian managed to get them? I hadn't seen him leaving! They were even the correct size. I called out a thank you to him for them and quickly jumped into the shower. I checked the assorted range of bathe products and chose the one least likely to smell like a man. They were all ridiculously overpriced, but I hadn't expected anything less from the always immaculately dressed Adrian. The hot water calmed my nerves, until Adrian said through the door,

"Are you in the shower Sage?"

"I'll be out in a couple in a couple of minutes Adrian," I called. "By the way, you're a lifesaver."

"I know. Do you need any help finding anything or reaching anything? I'll be happy to help, because I am lifesaver!" I could just imagine him smirking right now.

Catching the hidden meaning in his words, I immediately declined his offer and hastened to get out. I wasn't that gullible.

I finally exited whilst towel drying my hair. I was not one of those girls who looked nice with their hair wet. Unfortunately for Adrian. But he didn't seem to see it that way.

"Looking good Sage." Adrian whistled as he passed me to get in the bathroom.

"Stop trying to flatter me Adrian. It really isn't working." I sighed, shaking my head.

He grabbed the towel off me and threw it down the laundry chute. Yes, he even had a laundry chute. What was wrong with a normal washing basket?

"I love the drowned kitten look." He said seriously.

I laughed. "Yup, you got the look I was trying to imitate perfectly. I'm not too sure that you love it though."

"I like kittens!" he said, acting offended. "What have you got against them? They're cute."

"Even when they're soaked." I replied wryly.

"You're learning Sage. Before long, I will have achieved my aim of turning you into a cat-fan. Hey, you could even join the Catfan club. It's really cool."

"Really Adrian, I have nothing against cats, but you really do need to get ready soon. And seriously? Catfan? You couldn't think of a better name?" I grinned.

I knew I shouldn't be wasting time talking to him- not that I ever wasted time by talking to him- but I couldn't resist teasing him. It was too fun.

"It is really hard being this brilliant all the time! I'm lucky that most of it just comes naturally!"

"Yes, you're really brilliant." I said sarcastically. Even though he really was brilliant. It was just him that needed to realise that. Even though he acted confident most of the time, I knew deep down, it was just a cover for all his insecurities.

"_**You hear that world? Sage thinks I'm brilliant!"**_ He threw his arms in the air, as though addressing an audience.

"Just get ready Adrian." I said, resigned.

"Sage thinks I'm brilliant, Sage thinks I'm brilliant…" he continued to say it even after he went into the bathroom.

And the rest of the time spent at home- I mean, Adrian's house- was spent in pretty much the same manner. Adrian continued to repeat to his invisible audience that I thought he was brilliant and I continued to deny it. I got tired after a while and gave up, which only added fuel to his fire. I sincerely wished he stopped when we reached school.

School _was_ eventful, but not because of that.

* * *

I walked in quickly, Adrian trailing behind me. I had told him to come a little after me because I didn't want everyone to know that he was my… boyfriend yet. Even though Adrian was a little hurt about that fact, he did understand why. We just couldn't risk our fathers finding out. We had no idea how they would react.

"Miss Sage, I was sorry to find you absent yesterday," Mrs Terwilliger said as I took my seat. Adrian froze beside me. "Our topic of discussion was King George 3rd, which I am sure you would find interesting." She smiled down at me, her eyes twinkling.

"I apologise for my absence ma'am. There was a family… problem that required my presence at home. My mum did ring the school to let everyone know and I did tell Adrian too to inform you specifically."

"It's fine, and Adrian, you too will need to catch up with the lost work," she looked back at me. "Adrian forgot to mention your case, which I'm sure wasn't intentional."

She didn't say it condescendingly or sarcastically; she genuinely didn't blame Adrian. I liked her more and more. I was quietly surprised that she hadn't called Adrian Mr Ivashkov, and why he had missed the work too, but I decided not to comment. Thinking back, I realised that Adrian had come to my house yesterday when he was supposed to be at school. Why hadn't I noticed that earlier?

I threw Adrian a look to show him that I wanted answers and he gave me one back. Oh yeah, I had neglected to tell him why I hadn't come to school yesterday.

"Aww, did Adrian's mum not ring in to excuse his behaviour and explain his disappearing act?" Laurel sneered.

Adrian's hands clenched into fists at his sides and I quickly put my hand over his, silently warning him not to do anything rash. Laurel had stooped too low this time. How could she bring Adrian's mum into all of this when she knew that Adrian's mum was no more? Her mum was partly to do with that fact! I knew that I was being controlled by my anger, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Laurel, you know full well that Adrian's mum can do no such thing. She's in a better place than here now- a world where there isn't any horrible people to make comments designed to hurt people. Comments like the one you just made." I exhaled, whilst the class descended into silence. I couldn't even hear anyone breathing.

Laurel stood up furiously and made to walk over to me, furious at the fact that I had just _embarrassed_ her. That was nothing compared to what I could have done. Adrian immediately stood in front of me, clearly trying to 'protect' me. Well, I could 'protect' myself. I stood up next to him, but it was Mrs Terwilliger who managed to stop Laurel.

She stood up and pointed at Laurel, who stopped in her tracks. Mrs Terwilliger could be scary when she wanted too; I was immensely glad that her anger wasn't pointed at me. Her eyes glinted with a hidden fury, and she put her hands on her hips. I was actually surprised that the lights didn't start flickering, and magic sparks didn't appear from her fingers.

"Out, Miss Maloney. I will deal with your comment soon." Miss Terwilliger said. "Class, please carry on with the project I set yesterday. Miss Sage, your partner is Mr Juarez. He will explain anything you need to know, won't you Mr Juarez?"

Trey nodded and gestured for me to come over.

I turned to Adrian to apologise. Before I could say anything, he pulled me in for a hug and whispered, "Thank you Sage."

"For what?"

"For keeping me sane."

I pulled away as soon as he said that and walked over to Trey. I could feel Adrian's eyes on me the entire way. Kristin grabbed my arm, stopping me from advancing any further and shoved a note in my hand, whilst giving me what was supposed to be a meaningful look, I think.

I took the seat next to Trey and opened the note, hiding it under my textbook.

_Are you with Adrian? You know what I mean! ;)_

"I'll tell you at lunch." I mouthed back to her.

I smiled when she replied that she couldn't wait until then.

"Hey Sydney. Your boyfriend not joining us?" Trey quipped.

"What boyfriend?" I said a lot more defensively than I had intended.

"Whoa, no need to get all aggressive Sydney!" he laughed. "I was just kidding about Adrian being your boyfriend!"

"It doesn't matter. What's the assignment?" I said, trying to smoothly change the subject, which was a total fail.

"Ok, touchy topic," Trey replied. "I get the hint. We have to just explore the supposed 'madness' of King George and whether we believe he was actually mad or is there another explanation behind it."

He frowned suddenly. "Are you sure that Adrian isn't your boyfriend?"

"Why would you say that? And no, he isn't."

"Because he's giving me the death-glare right now." Trey answered.

I turned to see if what Trey was saying was true. It was. Now it was me that felt awkward. I frowned at Adrian, who just met my gaze and winked. It didn't seem as playful as it usually was though.

"I have absolutely no idea why he's doing that, to be honest." I said, falsely cheerful.

Inside, I felt like murdering him. Firstly, he had hugged me in front of everyone and now he was giving evils to Trey. What had happened to keeping our relationship under cover for now? It was only until I figured out if it was safe for us to tell everyone. I wasn't too sure yet, and I wasn't going to put Adrian's life on chance.

Trey suddenly looked awkward. "Hey Sydney, is Adrian's mum really… you know?" he looked down.

"Yeah, she is." I had no idea what to say.

"I'm sorry, my mum died when I was four. The worst thing is I can't even remember anything about her. I can't even imagine how Adrian feels. My dad threw away all her pictures," he laughed once bitterly. "He's not very sentimental."

"Join the club." I said quietly, without thinking.

Trey looked up in surprise. "Your dad a nasty piece of work too?"

Well, considering he tried to kill me, I would say so. But I obviously didn't say that.

"Yes, and we're wasting valuable time that we could be utilising by working on our project." I said instead.

"You don't really like talking about yourself do you? You always try to change the subject to take the limelight off you." Trey said, tilting his head to the side, as though trying to read me.

"I'm just more comfortable with things I understand. My head's a crazy place to be!" I said, trying to brush it off with a bit of humour.

Of course, he was right, but I hadn't ever really thought about it before. I didn't really like talking about feelings, I felt awkward when I was trying to comfort someone, and I knew it was going to be virtually impossible for me to learn how to fit in at school. Kristin and Julia tried to help me and it was a constant thorn in their sides that I was technically socially inept. To be honest, I had no idea why Trey was talking to me.

"No, I'm not saying it in a bad way. It's a nice change to not have to hear a girl go on about how perfect her hair is, how thin she is, and how much of a slag another girl is." He laughed.

"You're offending me with the assumption you just made that all girls are self-obsessed and nasty. It's incredibly sexist." I smiled.

"And true." he said, rocking back on his chair.

"Ok, I'm not sure if it is true, but you're allowed your own opinion as long as you don't impose it on others."

"You've changed the subject again," he sighed. "I'm not going to judge you if you talk to me for once. What are you hiding?" He said, searching my eyes.

"Oh, so I'm not allowed to keep my private life private anymore?" I said, folding my arms.

"What I'm saying is you don't have to. Not with me. It would be nice to know a little bit more about you."

I had no idea what to say to that.

"Do you like coffee?" he asked out of the blue.

It was a safer topic though and I gladly carried on talking. "Love it."

"I'm a barista, you know at Spencer's. It's just a couple minutes from here. You should come over. I'll even give you some coffee on the house."

I had heard some students talking about Spencer's and a new coffee shop was definitely what I needed. Nothing else seemed to cut it so far, no matter how many times Adrian tried to get me to try a cherry slush. He loved them, and kept trying to convince me about how awesome they were. He had nearly made me choke on one the other day. I smiled at the memory, then remembered I was with Trey, not Adrian.

"I'll definitely come over. But no freebies please. I'm not a charity case." I said adamantly.

"Can't I pay for your coffee as a friend?"

"Yeah, I guess so," I frowned. "But I like paying for my own coffee."

I had no idea why he was talking to me about coffee, and I could see Julia falling into hysterics in her seat. I was mystified, however. I would just have to ask them about it at lunch.

"Fine, you can pay for it. Just come over sometime," Trey grinned. "And now you can get on with the project."

"_We_ can," I corrected him. "I'm not doing it all; you have to do some work, otherwise it's classed as cheating."

"Which you are obviously strictly against," he sighed. "Just tell me what to do."

After a few more minutes of work, Mrs Terwilliger returned- without Laurel. That added to the suspense... quite a bit.

"I'm sorry about that class. If you have any questions regarding the project, don't hesitate to ask."

She smiled down at me and asked, "Any queries?"

"No ma'am, I should be fine. I just wanted to know when the deadline was though," I cleared my throat. "Trey doesn't seem to know when it's due."

"That's surprising. It's in for January 7th, after we come back from the Christmas holidays."

"That's fine Ma'am. I'll ensure that it is complete by that date."

"Of course you will," said one of Laurel's friends spitefully.

A knock on the door interrupted us. A pretty brunette entered and said haltingly, "Erm, I'm sorry to disturb, but the police are here to question Mr Adrian Ivashkov. I believe it's regarding someone called Connor?"

Everyone turned simultaneously to stare at Adrian who slowly rose. He went without a word; he just looked at me and left.

The police were here to question Adrian- about Connor.

Could Adrian be accused for something he didn't do if I didn't speak out?

**A/N: How's that for a cliffhanger?**

**I wasn't too sure of this chapter, and I struggled to write it a bit, but I hope it's OK... if it's not, just let me know! :D**

**-Especially if any characters are OOC. I worry a lot about that. -_-**

**Thank you to all my reviewers so far- love you all! :D**

**I have never got so many guest reviews- so thank you especially to my guest reviewers!**

**Please don't forget to vote on my poll about which fanfic I should write next... it's on my profile page.**

**Bye**

**xxx**


	19. Chapter 19: Saving Adrian

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to ****Mouse42069****, for reviewing this story. **

**Thank you so much and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

**Inside Sydney's head:**

'_**Do I help Adrian and risk everything- or not say anything and risk my relationship with Adrian?'**_**(That's what I wanted to call the chapter, but it was too long!) :P**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, except the plot and some characters- like Andrea.**

I worked with Trey for the rest of the lesson as civilly as I could, without trying to seem as though my mind was otherwise occupied. I think he saw through me a little though.

Should I tell the police that Adrian couldn't have possibly attacked Connor because he was with me? It seemed pretty obvious that I should do whatever I could to stop Adrian getting imprisoned, but was it really worth it? Was it worth our fathers finding out and probably managing to do much worse to Adrian? I didn't want anything to happen to him. The only question was- who was worse? The police- or my dad and Mr Ivashkov? I had no idea what to do.

I put my head in my hands, and tried to think. Why had my logic failed me when I needed it the most? A sudden cold breeze made me shiver and raise my head. Trey was looking at me with concern written all over his face.

"Sydney? Are you OK?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I guess I'm just worried about this project- it's half of our grade for this term, you know!" I smiled weakly.

"It's not that Sydney. I know you could get top marks on this project without even researching it," he paused. "It's something to do with Adrian being called out, isn't it?"

He really was insightful, but I guess it didn't take a lot to realise that my mood had plummeted since Adrian had left. Twisting my pen around nervously in my hands, I turned to face Trey.

"What would you be more afraid of- a known danger, or a danger you could only guess at?"

The danger that I wasn't sure about was my dad- I had no idea to how he would react if he learnt that I had been with Adrian and had no intention of leaving him.

"Easy," Trey said solemnly. "I would be more afraid of the 'known danger', because whatever you're afraid of but don't know the potential of its harm, could turn out to be quite harmless."

He grinned suddenly. "Did I sound intelligent just then?"

"Extremely."

I thought about what he had just said and realised that he was right. I didn't actually know that my dad would be angry about Adrian and me. The dream I had had a few weeks back about my dad telling me to become friends with Adrian came to mind. I quickly shook it off- it was only a dream. When he had attempted to kill me, he had lost any right to act like my father. He couldn't suddenly tell me who to date now, even if the man I was dating was the son of his rival.

I sighed. I felt like I was Juliet and that Adrian and I was endgame, just like Romeo and Juliet. I shook my head. No, I wasn't going to let that happen. We were going to get through this, whatever and whoever tried to stop us.

I hoped sincerely that I wouldn't bite my words at a later date.

Trey suddenly started waving his hand in front of my face. "Hello… is anyone in there?"

"Huh? What happened, Trey?" I asked, mystified.

"Class has ended. We need to go to lunch now," he said, raising an eyebrow. "Did you not even realise?"

I looked around and saw that the class was indeed empty. I quickly placed my books into my bag, but made sure it was still neat. I couldn't leave my bag a mess even if I was in a rush.

"Come on, Sydney! Hurry up!" Julia cried from the hallway.

I inhaled deeply. I had forgotten that she and Kristin still wanted to interrogate me about whether I was going out with Adrian. I shivered. I didn't really want to think about people getting interrogated.

I walked up to them and said quietly, "I'm not coming to lunch today guys. I've got somewhere I need to be."

Julia nodded. "I had a feeling you had to be. We'll talk to you after school, OK? Help him Sydney," she added quietly. "I know he's not responsible for Connor being in a coma- clear his name, whatever it takes Sydney. He is a good person underneath all that…"

"Front?" I offered.

"I guess that's one way to put it." She grinned.

"Why am I the only one not in on this conversation?" Trey huffed.

Kristin laughed uproariously. "Because you're not a girl! And don't think that we…" she pointed to herself and Julia, "That we don't know what you're up to. It's only Sydney that's oblivious!"

"Oblivious to what?" I frowned, perplexed.

"Remind us to tell you later. Actually, I think we'll be able to remember!" she chortled and slung her arm through Julia's and they walked off, still laughing. Trey ran after them, demanding to know what they were talking about.

I shook my head at their antics and quickly walked in the general direction of the Head teacher's office. I had no idea if they would still be there, but it was my best bet at the moment. I stopped outside the door and raised my hand to knock. I hesitated briefly, wondering if this was the best thing to do for Adrian, but then I firmly knocked twice. I was sure.

"Ma'am, I…" I said, as soon as Mrs Gresham came out.

"Miss Sage. I am quite busy at the moment dealing with an incident which involves the police, so…"

"That is what I am here for. I believe I can present an alibi for Mr Ivashkov, which makes it clear that he isn't guilty. He didn't attack Connor." I said earnestly.

Mrs Gresham glared at me, her brow furrowing. No doubt she was thinking about my clean record when it came to causing trouble and my excellent grades.

Finally, she sighed and moved aside for me to walk past. "I think you should come in then, don't you?"

I hesitantly followed her and looked around. I had never been in her office before, and I didn't ever think my first visit here would be to talk to the police, even if it was to save Adrian.

"Take a seat, the police will be with you in a few moments."

I tapped my foot nervously and watched the clock ticking the time I had left away.

After what felt like forever, a tall man donning the police uniform led me into an empty adjoining room and told me to sit down.

"My name is DCI Banks. You may call me Sir." He said, placing his arms on the table in between us. "Now, I have cause to believe that you can provide an alibi for Mr Ivashkov? You don't mind if I record this, do you?"

My heart thumped and I shook my head. It wasn't as though there was any point in disagreeing. He would record it anyway.

"Interview commencing at 12:13. Say your name for the tape please."

"Sydney Sage. I go to school with Adrian Ivashkov, the culprit whose name I wish to clear. I was with him at the time that we got a phone call from a close friend of mine, Julia, informing us of the circumstances. I was with him that entire day, which is why it is impossible for Adrian to be Connor's attacker."

"This friend of yours. Julia, you said her name was?"

I nodded.

"Can you tell me anything more about her and what exactly she said?" DCI Banks said. I liked him even less every second that passed, and considering the way he was looking at me, the feeling was mutual.

"Julia goes to school here too, so you can ask her for anything that needs confirming. When she rang me, she was quite upset because she was… close to Connor, so my other friend Kristin took over the conversation. She told me that Connor was in a coma and that apparently Adrian's fingerprints were all over him."

"Why did she believe it necessary to tell you this?"

I inhaled deeply and exhaled. This was the part I had been dreading. But something just clicked and remembered why Adrian and I had been together that day. I had discovered an easy way out, which wouldn't really concentrate too much on our relationship. "I had informed them that I would be going shopping with Adrian, so obviously they would tell me something like that. I mean, Adrian was supposed to be with me, so if they heard that he wasn't, they would want answers!" I smiled. "They're such good friends."

I sincerely hoped that all the advice they had been giving me had paid off, and I just sounded like a normal teenage girl. They really were good friends, and I owed them if this worked. I had nothing to be scared about though, because I wasn't lying. I was just hiding a few truths that weren't necessary to disclose.

"You said obviously. What do you mean by that?"

I laughed loudly. "If Adrian isn't with me, then that could mean that he's bailed on me and as good friends, they have to tell me so I don't end up looking bad waiting for him to pick me up."

"And can anyone else back up this story?" He really was persistent, but he had to be.

"Anyone who saw us at the mall like the till assistant and the shop assistants. Of course Kristin and Julia could also back it up, seeing as they were an integral part of everything that occurred." I hoped that the interviewing process was nearly over; I was desperate that they believed me and released Adrian. I had never been this anxious before, especially not in an interview. That was normally my forte, and I was actually quite surprised by the way that it was actually not my way that had got me through it all.

Someone started calling him urgently on his walkie-talkie and whatever they were saying really changed his view on what_ I_ was saying. He looked at me with new respect; he clearly didn't believe that I was lying now.

"Interview terminated at 12:24." He said, switching off the tape.

I heaved a sigh of relief. "Am I free to go?"

"Yes, we have some new information in that provides strong evidence that supports your statement." He paused and pulled his hat off. "Oh, what's the point in being vague? Adrian is free to go. Connor has woken up and keeps saying that it's a girl who attacked him. The scratches he obtained during the attack back that up."

I decided in that moment that I had judged him totally wrong. He was just a policeman doing his job, and not wanting to be fooled by an eighteen year old girl. I guessed he was probably about Adrian's age, and he had short blonde hair, which hadn't been visible when he had his hat on.

"Thank you Sir." I nodded at him with a new respect and exited.

A sight I had not been expecting welcomed me outside the headmistress's office. Adrian stood there leaning against the wall, a small smile playing on his lips. As soon as he saw me, his grin widened and he crossed over to me.

"So Sage. You risked yourself for me, huh?" Adrian said quietly.

"I… guess. It wasn't that hard once I realised." I said confused by the fact that he was whispering, considering the fact that he had been grinning. I had been expecting him to laugh about it.

He kissed me once briefly and murmured, "Thank you." Then he pulled away and just held my hand.

"Wait, it wasn't that hard when you realised what?"

I shook my head. I was definitely not going to tell him, no matter how persuasive he was.

"Please?" his eyes smouldered.

I grinned. "Nuh uh. I have to keep some thoughts private Adrian." I grimaced at him.

"Oh, so it's bad?" He tried –and failed-to get some information off me.

"No, it's not. I just meant that I want to keep some thoughts to myself. I don't need to tell you everything, and you don't need to try and guess everything!"

"Ah, but I'm psychic, so I already know what you're thinking." He said smirking.

"Oh, so that's how you always know what I'm thinking!"

He grinned, happy that I was playing along. The corridors were empty, which meant everyone was in lesson, so I could just enjoy these few minutes with Adrian.

"Ok, then," I smiled mischievously, "What am I thinking right now?"

I thought as hard as I could about the creations of the emperor Hadrian, even though he obviously wasn't psychic. I knew he would never guess that.

"That I'm not psychic." He said confidently.

I shook my head. That probably normally worked and people were probably impressed by his smirk to look too deeply into it. I wasn't that easy though.

"Nope," I said, popping the p. Adrian smiled, but looked quite thoughtful. It was actually quite endearing.

"How gorgeous I look, especially in bed?"

I should've known he would say something like that, and I tried to look unimpressed. I think I was quite good at acting, to be honest, because he instantly looked ashamed. Well, as ashamed as he could be about saying something like that, which wasn't very.

"My psychic powers seem to be malfunctioning due to lack of food. Just tell me."

"I was thinking about buildings in Rome. Don't worry, it's quite boring." I added quickly.

"Nothing with you is ever boring," he said, sliding his arm sneakily around my waist. I didn't stop him though. There was no one here to see us. "Tell me."

I looked at him to see if he was joking, but he looked deadly earnest. I think he was trying to distract me- and himself- from the fact that he had nearly got arrested for something he hadn't even done. Why had Andrea wanted Adrian to get blamed for it anyway? That question was still nagging me- I hated not knowing things.

Adrian nudged me slightly. "I'm waiting to know what you were thinking about, and what's so interesting about the buildings in Rome."

"If you really want to know," I sighed. He nodded enthusiastically. "Fine. I was thinking about the building of the Pantheon in Rome after it was rebuilt by the Emperor Hadrian. Its dome is still intact after 2000 years- it's made out of concrete. And he built Hadrian's wall in Scotland. I've always wanted to visit all the buildings he constructed." I looked sideways at Adrian to know if he still wanted to know more. He looked fascinated.

I smiled and continued. "He even built the Temple of Venus and Roma, and I was wondering what it would've looked like before it was rebuilt."

Adrian interrupted me. "Why was it rebuilt?"

"You're actually paying attention!"

"Of course I am. The guy, Hadrian, sounds cool," he paused. "His name contains my name. Of course he's cool. What am I saying?" he said laughing.

I shook my head at his thinking and carried on.

"It was damaged by fire so the emperor Maxentius had to make some alterations."

"Come on Adrian. We've reached class and I still need to get ready for Gym. Mrs Park is probably wondering where we are." I said, changing the subject.

"And Trey." Adrian added.

"Huh?" I asked puzzled. What did Trey have to do with anything?

"It doesn't matter. And this conversation isn't finished." He threatened.

I'll see you in a couple of minutes." I grinned. "You get ready too Adrian."

"I will, just so you can admire how amazing I look." He said seriously.

"OK, Adrian. I'm going."

I quickly turned and entered the changing rooms, turning round just to ensure that Adrian hadn't followed me. I wouldn't have put it past him. After getting ready, I actually made sure I looked alright, something I had never cared about until today.

I walked out of the changing rooms, surprisingly jumpy. Adrian was waiting in his kit, looking very… nice. "Right Sage. I need to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Why didn't you want me to know exactly what you were thinking earlier, you just tried to brush it off by saying, if I remember correctly, that it was boring?" Adrian said, as he fell into line next to me.

"You would find it boring." I said quietly. My mood instantly plummeted.

"But I didn't. You told me and I didn't find it boring. You make it interesting Sage," Adrian suddenly smirked. "I wouldn't mind learning other things off you…"his voice trailed off suggestively.

I hit him lightly as I realised what he meant. "Adrian." I scolded him.

"What?" he said, falsely indignant. "I didn't say anything!"

"Did you honestly not find it boring?" I said, stopping just as we reached the edge of the playing field.

"Sage, I wouldn't lie to you. Ever."

And just from the way he was looking at me, I could tell he meant every word.

Just then, Mrs Park looked over and called, "Sydney! Adrian! You're in Trey's group!"

Trey waved and smiled at me and I returned it. Adrian's mood instantly darkened, though I had no idea why.

**Did you like it? The early update is my own way of apologising for the fiasco with Chapter Eighteen. I really am sorry.**

**So Sydney decided to defend Adrian! And is Adrian jealous of the blossoming friendship between Sydney and Trey? Hmm… I just don't know! :P**

**Review if you did like it please- they really make my day! :D**

**Something huge is going down next chapter: if you guess approximately what it is, the next chapter is dedicated to you! **


	20. Chapter 20: Clueless

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Stophating99 for all her reviews and following and favouriting! I'm so glad you like this story! :)**

**And yay, I've finally managed to update! No one guessed what big thing was going to happen, though there is a bit of jealousy! I can't wait to see what your reaction is!Sydney's car is also christened!**

**Happy reading! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Trey laughed and just shrugged when Adrian said that he was an arsehole. I frowned at him.

"What? He is. It's not like I'm lying."

"I can't be done with this Adrian. You can't be at each others throats all the time. I hate it."I sighed.

He immediately looked contrite but didn't apologise. He obviously didn't like Trey but I still had no idea why. I would have to ask him about it later. I gave Mrs Park her volleyball back and turned to leave to get changed but she stopped me, puting an arm on my shoulder.

"You're a good player Sydney, not just in volleyball but other sports too. Have you ever given a thought to joining any of the school teams?"

"Not really. I don't really get any spare times with all the subjects I'm taking." I said truthfully. I had always been good at sports, probably because of of dad's constant insistence that I had to be good at everything, including knowing how to throw a ball.

"Well, think about it. I think you could go far, and let Mrs Terwilliger know that she can't keep all your talent all to herself!"

"I will," I grinned, There's a future in sports too, right ma'am?"

"Exactly." She smiled back. "Just don't let anything hold you back. You've got a lot of potential."

I noticed she looked pointedly in Adrian's direction. She assumed that Adrian held me back! I grew slightly angry that everyone assumed Adrian was holding me back. " You don't need to worry about that. Adrian always pushes me to try harder , and he's quite talented himself." I said, looking back at him. He returned my gaze and grinned the grin that melted my insides.

Without another word, I turned to go to the changing rooms.

The end of school bell rang and I rushed to meet Julia and Kristin. They had been texting me incessantly for the past fifteen minutes, reminding me that since Adrian had had been thankfully released; I had to meet them, and in their words, 'try to stay inconspicuous.' I laughed at the last part; if there was one thing I was good at, it was not drawing attention to myself.

Unfortunately, this wasn't one of those days where I blended into the background. As soon as I left the changing rooms, Trey got up from the much-abused bench, and joined me.

"So, you coming to Spencer's now then?" he asked.

i was pleasantly surprised when he said that of al things; I had honestly thought that he had only been joking when he had mentioned it earlier.

I ensured that I had thought about it properly before I answered, because I hated cancelling things that had already been planned.

"I'm not sure," I noticed his face fell slightly , but he quickly replaced it with a smile within seconds. "I told Kris and Julia that I would meet them."

That wasn't going to take all afternoon, but I still needed to discuss the police interview with Adrian, and see if I could manage to see Connor. I wondered if Julia knew. I hadn't seen Laurel at gym, but that could've been because she didn't want anyone to see her sweating.

It was still cold outside though and I shivered slightly in my thin jacket. Adrian, despite claiming to be a superhero, hadn't managed to get a coat for me, so I was stuck with the jacket I had thrown on yesterday.

"And you're meeting Adrian after that," Trey said nonchalantly. "Which is the real reason you can't come. And you don't know how to say so."

He realised that by now, my teeth were chattering and he immediately took his coat off, about to place it around my shoulders, in spite of my continuous protesting.

I was sure that that was something_ not_ included in the benefits of friends, especially since I had only known Trey for a short amount of time.

'You've only known Adrian for a short time too,' said the voice in my head.

'Not the same thing.' I argued back.

Oh great. Now I was arguing with myself. Adrian was rubbing off on me.

I was stupid for thinking that. Think of the devil and the devil arrives.

He replaced Trey's coat with his own- a dark grey coat, and threw Trey's back into his bewildered arms.

"Mine will keep her warmer." Adrian said, rather sharply. I could tell he was angry… and upset? He was barely managing to keep his emotions in check. His muscles were taut under his shirt and his emerald eyes were swirling with barely contained emotion.

Trey looked a little angry, but other than that, he seemed his normal self. I realised with a jolt, that Adrian didn't seem any different to him; it was just the ever-present anger that was always visible on his face whenever he was around Adrian. Weird. I hadn't thought that Trey was one of those guys. They obviously had some kind of issue with each other, though I had always thought they were both quite easygoing. Well, Adrian pretended he didn't get hurt by what others thought; I knew better.

I pulled my arms through the coat gratefully and pushed the sleeves up. Adrian was a bit taller than me. Okay, a lot taller than me. He had to be at least 6ft, and I was reached just below his shoulder. Not very helpful when I was trying to win a discussion with him and he was towering over me.

I pulled my eyes away from Adrian; I had been staring at him for quite a while without even realising.

"Thank you Adrian." I mumbled, slightly embarrassed that he'd noticed.

A tiny bit of the humour that normally accompanied Adrian had returned along with my embarrassment and he smiled crookedly. "Don't mention it."

His coat smelt of the cologne he always wore and the coat was warmer than Trey's by a mile.

"So I was right." Trey laughed, but the sound held no happiness.

I looked at him, frowning. "About what?"

"You're not coming today because you're with Adrian, not because you're having girly time with Krissy and Jules."

"What? No, I actually am going to meet them now!"

"Coming where?" Adrian said quietly, his voice full of resentment- towards Trey.

"Nothing," I said quickly. "He found out that I like coffee so he recommended the place he works at."

I had no idea why I was trying to dismiss Trey's offer in front of Adrian, but I knew it wasn't exactly going to make Adrian ecstatic to find out.

"You don't like coffee; you love coffee, almost as much as you love me, in fact." Adrian joked. His eyes searched mine, and I wondered if I looked absolutely ridiculous in his coat. I hoped not.

"How many times Adrian? Between you and coffee, coffee will always win!" I laughed back, trying to seem at ease.

I turned to Trey. "I'll definitely try to come over tomorrow, if not today. I'll definitely pay for it myself though." I smiled at him, remembering our previous conversation.

"It's fine. Come over whenever. Oh, what type of coffee do you like?"

"Skinny vanilla latte. It better be made nice; I'm very fussy and a harsh critic."

"I'll make it myself. I'll leave you to 'talk' to him." Trey said.

Him being Adrian. He left, his hands deep in his pocket, his shoulders hunched.

"Shall I wait for you in the car?" He asked as soon as Trey left.

I had totally forgotten that Adrian would have to come to my house first to pick up the Mustang and then go home. "Thanks. I'm driving."

He groaned. "Of course you are."

I smiled at him over my shoulder, already walking away.

Kristin and Julia were laughing about something by the time I reached them, and the first thing I did was apologise profusely, which made them laugh even harder.

"What's so funny?" I said crossly.

"You are!" giggled Julia.

"We've taught you nearly everything we know, but you're still so completely oblivious to when you're attracting male attention!"

"What are you talking about? What magic brew have you been told to have now?" I said, growing concerned. They were acting really strange, and for them, that was a really big deal.

"Magic brew!" snorted Kristin. "You're hilarious!"

I folded my arms and tried to look assertive. "Start talking." I threatened.

Their laughter died down, but their faces still wore smirks. "You sound like a villain from a rubbish movie," commented Julia. When I didn't smile, she sighed. "Ok fine. Trey totally just asked you out like twice, and you didn't even realise. And Adrian was totally jealous just then."

"He was making it clear to Trey that you're 'his property'." Kristin chortled.

"How?" I asked, mystified. I was curious as to how they had deduced that from just a couple of sentences.

"When he said all that about you loving coffee almost as much as you love him, he was basically telling Trey that 'back off'."

"I'm still not getting it. How does that mean hands off? He was just joking around!"

"He was saying that he likes you, so Trey can't pull his stunts on you. Sydney, you're so clueless!"

"Thanks." I said, offended. This was the first time I had been described as clueless. I didn't like the feeling. Unfortunately, I knew there was no way I was going to be able to interpret people's-especially guys' behaviour- like they could do any time soon.

"I didn't mean anything by it," Julia cried, mortified that I had been offended by her words. "You're definitely the smartest person I've ever known! I just meant that you don't even know when someone's asking you out!"

"I'm not offended, don't worry. I'm just overwhelmed by the amount of stuff I don't know. It's like I'm never going to understand how people's minds work." I said, resigned. I felt so lost… and dumb.

"We're here, so you don't need to know everything just yet." Kristin smiled, patting my head from her lower height, even with heels. "I'm so short!" she complained.

"Try standing next to Adrian." I laughed back.

They both froze.

"What… did you just say?" Kristin said, pointing her finger at me.

"I just said that you should try standing next to Adrian. Because he's tall. So you'd feel even shorter."

With each sentence, my dread grew, and by the end, I was absolutely horrified.

I had just said that?

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Julia accused.

"No, it's just I know… oh, be quiet and stop trying to make me admit things I haven't even said! Anyway, did you know that Connor's woken up and he's saying that it was a girl who attacked him?"

I was successful in my attempt to change the subject and Julia's jaw dropped. "He is? He did? I'm going to see him!"

"I don't think you'll be allowed yet." But my protest fell on no ears, as her and Kristin had already disappeared.

I made my way back to my Mercedes, and my mood immediately lifted when I saw Adrian sitting in the passenger seat. He had his hands behind his head and his eyes closed, with a small smirk playing on his lips. I was glad to know that his earlier mood- jealousy- had washed away and he was happy again. I hated seeing Adrian angry.

During the drive, I contemplated everything Julia and Kristin had told me. If Adrian was jealous, I needed him to know that there was no point. My opportunity came when we reached my house. I shut my baby's door gently whilst Adrian slammed his door shut.

"Adrian! Don't slam the doors!" I rebuked him.

He just looked at me, bemused.

Ignoring him, I whispered to my baby, "It's Ok. Just ignore him. I love you and that's all you need."

"Don't say anything." I said to Adrian, knowing that he was just about to comment on my obvious insanity.

I hung my brand new keys up on the hook and nearly skipped into the kitchen. I still needed to name my baby, but I was stuck for ideas at the moment. Wait, wasn't Adrian supposed to go home? But first I needed to make a coffee and explain to him why there was no need to be jealous.

I sipped my coffee and noticed Adrian had finally managed to locate where I was. "I dint think you would be in the kitchen…" Noticing my coffee, he sighed. "I should've known. You never eat."

"Adrian, I need to talk to you."

He immediately took a seat and pulled one out for me automatically. "I know you're jealous of Trey for some stupid reason; Kristin told me. And you need to know that there's no point. How many times do I need to tell you? I like you, not Trey. I wouldn't have let you force me into this relationship otherwise." I ended lightly, and took a sip of my scalding coffee for good measure.

"I'm not jealous, Trey just needed to know you're taken and there's no way he can have you."

"He doesn't want me; he barely knows me. And anyway, I don't want to talk about Trey. We need to talk about the police interview and we need to speak to Connor. It's really getting out of hand."

"I want a cherry slush." Adrian complained.

Just as I was about to reply, I freaked out. "Cherry!" I shrieked.

Adrian looked stumped. "What?"

"My baby is going to be called Cherry! It's perfect!"

"I like cherry." Adrian mused. "And the car is red. But I was thinking…"

"Her name is cherry. End of." I practically growled.

He laughed and made calming motions. "I was joking. Cherry's perfect."

The doorbell rang just as Adrian was about to kiss me and he jumped up, frustrated. "There's always someone disturbing us." He muttered to himself.

I waited patiently for him to come back and decided impulsively to check if Zoe was back. She had been going to cheerleading classes after school for a couple of weeks now, but she always had a day off once a week. They didn't want her to get injured. Just as I was about to go upstairs, Adrian returned, looking extremely confused and miffed. "Some man said his son's ball is in your back yard, and we need to give it to him."

"What? I don't have a back yard. Are you sure?"

"Wait, I'll go check."

I continued my journey upstairs and knocked on her door. There was no point screaming her name because I knew she wouldn't answer. I opened her door and convinced she wasn't there, judging by the clean state of her room. Mum must've cleaned it before she left for work.

"Sydney! Get out now!"

I ran downstairs without even thinking twice and met a frantic Adrian at the stairs. His face relaxed slightly when he saw me but then he pushed me out of the house...

Just as it blew up.

**A/N: Cliffhanger!**

**The house blew up!**

**I hope that made up for not updating in two weeks. I bet you were thinking what the drabble in this chapter was about, like whether Zoe was home, but hopefully that's cleared up!**

**… It was so Sydney didn't have to worry about getting her out! =D**

**That wads what everything was building up to! So who planted the bomb? Any ideas?**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, favouriters and followers so far!**

**Peace Out:**

**says cherryslushlover**

**xxx**


	21. Chapter 21: A Betrayal

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Splendour'n'Sparkle for reviewing, favouriting and following and basically liking my story! I really appreciate it and I hope you continue to enjoy it. That is my only aim. :)**

**Thank you for all your reviews! They entertained me immensely! And you were really reading my story at 2am? I'm honoured! **

**I changed this chapter a bit due to a PM I received! She has asked not to be named. Anyways, what she thought was: **

**Julia should talk to Sydney a bit so there's more reason for Sydney to defend her, instead of Sydney just shouting the odds you for letting me know what you think! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

I gazed up at the house- the ceiling had fallen in and I could see rubble and smoke rising from the inside. Forcing my brain to switch on, I rang the fire service and explained the situation. They turned up five minutes later, a police car and ambulance in tow. We were told to wait in the ambulance whilst they checked us over. As soon as they realized we weren't hurt at all and just traumatised, they just gave us two blankets to wrap around us. I put mine in my lap and Adrian wrapped his around both of us; more for comfort that conserving heat, even though it was still unusually chilly outside. I had checked for irregular weather patterns in Palm Springs and they seemed to have started a couple of weeks after Adrian and his dad had moved here. I had no idea what was happening.

Adrian had his arm around me, trying to console me, but I could tell that he too was shocked. I turned and stared at him mutely and he led me gently away from the house. And then I saw Cherry.

"Adrian, Cherry's keys! How will I drive her now?" I wailed quietly. Whenever something serious happened, I found that concentrating on the small stuff first helped me calm down a lot.

He waved the keys in front of me and I nearly cried out of happiness. "I grabbed them when I was coming out."

"How did you remember something like that?"

"You love Cherry and I love you." He said simply.

It was strange that even as my world was falling apart, Adrian could still make me feel as though I was in an alternate universe where there was only he and I.

But then reality came back and I whispered, "Who did this?"

"I promise we'll find out Sydney."

I dropped my head on his shoulder and together we watched the firefighters try to rescue the remains of my home.

"We can't just stay here Adrian. We have to do something!" I said heatedly. "It's got too far."

I stood up and made my way over to Cherry, deciding impulsively to go to the hospital. I needed to seeand speak to Connor, and that was the only place I was going to be able to get some concrete evidence.

"Hold on one moment please Miss." Said a police officer, putting his hand on my shoulder, stopping me from going any farther.

"We just have a few questions."

I sighed, resigned, and followed him over to his car. This was the second police encounter that I'd had in a day. Since when had my life become so troublesome? Adrian walked over and I almost smiled. It was obviously since I had met Adrian; but troublesome didn't mean something bad now. It made my life…interesting, when it had never been before.

"Do you have any idea who may have had a large enough grudge against you to do something like this?" he said.

Grudge? I asked myself silently. It must have been something a lot larger than a grudge. It was enmity. Mr Ivashkov and my father were enemies all right. I exchanged grim looks with Adrian; it seemed as though my father had found out about our relationship.

I shook my head at the policeman. "No, I'm sorry. I don't know who would do something like this."

What I really wanted to say was, 'my father.'

But who would believe that my own father had attempted to kill me-twice now? As though the first time hadn't been enough. He had actually come back to finish his job since the first time didn't kill me.

He looked disappointed but not surprised. He handed over his business card and said, "Contact me if any names come to mind."

I nodded once and he left. I climbed into the car and waited for Adrian to come in. when he didn't, I frowned. "Adrian, what's wrong?"

"Do you want me to come? It's my fault all this is happening."

"Adrian, my dad was going to find out about us anyway. We were just trying to delay the inevitable. I'm surprised he didn't figure it out earlier actually. And you could help me figuring things out."

"Is that your way of saying you need me?" Adrian smirked, getting in.

I put my foot down, but made sure I paid attention to the speed limit. I didn't need a third police encounter. Cherry cried to be release, and I patted the windshield. "It's OK, I'll take you out some place where I wont be rebuked when all this is over."

Adrian looked at me slyly. "Can I come on this outing to a deserted place too?" he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Pay attention Ivashkov."

"Funny, I thought you were the one who couldn't take their eyes off me. Where are we going anyway?"

"To visit Connor."

I ran inside the hospital and then slowed as I realized everyone was looking at me. Well, maybe not everyone. I started walking toward the room I had visited before, but then realized that he had obviously changed ward because he wasn't in a coma anymore.

"Sage, Kristin and Julia are here and they're looking." Adrian said quietly. "What do you want to do?"

"They're going to find out about the house anyway. But I don't want them to know now. Is it asking too much for you to go over to them and talk?"

"Sage, I'm going to get terrorized!" he moaned. "But I promised I would do anything for you so I'll go. You better make it up to me though." He said, looking me straight in the eye. "With no distractions."

Out of all things, I blushed. "I'll meet you in the café in an hour max."

"Shall I order you anything?" he said hopefully.

"A latte please."

He sighed. "Of course. See you later."

I could tell he wanted to kiss me goodbye but he thought better of it and just walked off towards Kristin and Julia. I waved at them and they waved back, giggling. Was it just me or did Julia look slightly upset?

I couldnt just leave her there, i could tell she needed someone right now. Walking over, I grinned at Adrian who looked dumbfounded but pleased nonetheless. Julia's eyes widened. I smiled back.

"Hi, didn't think we would see you here!" giggled Julia, but it sounded off.

And then a tear trickled down Julia's cheek. "What's wrong?" I said quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head, obviously afraid that she would end up crying if she tried to talk. I let her calm down slightly and Kristin then gave it a go.

"Julia? We're here for you; what's wrong?"

"It's Connor. I told him I wanted to give things another go and... he said that..." she broke off, unable to say anymore.

Kristin ushered me in the direction I had been walking in and mouthed, "Go, I'll take care of this. Do what you have to do."

I was about to disagree, but then thought against it. I would find out what was wrong when I went to Connor's room.

He was lying up in bed, which was a good sign, and the room was vacant-for now. I grabbed the opportunity to speak to him alone and took the seat next to the bed.

"Did Jules send you?" he said weakly.

I was shocked a little that that was the first thing he said and it wasn't about what the hell I was doing visiting him. He must have realized because he then said, "I needed to talk to you. The girl who did this to me, she kept saying that you deserved this so she didn't need a reason."

I furrowed my brow, puzzled. "What?" Not my most coherent moment.

"It was like she didn't want to do this," he said, gesturing down to himself, "But that you deserved it. And that she shouldn't question what her boss wanted, even if it didn't make sense to her."

"I hardly understood it too, but that's the only thing that's been going through my head the past few days. It's like I had to tell you or something."

"So it was intentional. She wanted you to tell me what she said?" I muttered to myself.

Connor answered. "No, it was like you had to know, but I don't think she knew that I heard her. I didn't think I would've remembered if the nurse hadn't been talking about you yesterday."

I froze. Did they know I had checked out Connor's record?

"They know your mum or something," he said. I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Oh."

Connor's face fell and he said, "You don't have any idea what she was on about either, do you?"

I thought about what I had just discovered and shook my head.

Connor didn't need to know. It was bad enough that everyone Adrian knew it was my dad who was the mastermind behind everything.

"How are you anyway? Your injuries-are they healing well?"

I didn't really know Connor but it felt rude not to ask about him. That was something my father would do; get information out of someone but not ask about their wellbeing. "I'm healing. I should be out in a few days hopefully." he replied, flexing his fingers.

I didn't know whether to bring up Julia, but remembering Julia's face earlier, I said, "Did you see Julia?"

He squirmed uncomfortably. "Well, I saw her and she tried to... but I don't like her!" he exclaimed. "No matter what Laurel's like, I still love her. I didn't want to break Julia's heart, it just happened!" he finished lamely.

I grew angry on Julia's behalf. How dare he act like that towards one of the nicest people I had ever met?

"It just happened? Why didn't you just tell Julia instead of having an affair behind her back for two years? The reason she's heartbroken is because you did this to her, and it wasn't just a short relationship-you were together for four years!" I knew I should stop, but I couldn't seem too. I carried on, unrelenting.

"In everyone else's book, four years together means you're pretty much inseparable! Of course she's broken!You should've broken it off earlier; at least it would've hurt less."

I laughed bitterly to myself and exhaled. I folded my arms in my lap, trying to regain control over my emotions again. Adrian had been right; a heart never broke even- one person always got hurt more whilst the other didn't even care. I had unintentionally remembered Marcus and what he had done. I had been lucky because I had found Adrian soon after; he was good for me, no matter what everyone else thought. Julia still didn't have anyone, and it was making her fall apart inside. Not that she showed it.

Connor didn't think Julia's heartbreak had been his fault in the same way Marcus didn't.

"I'm sorry." It wasn't my place to lecture Connor on what he had done wrong. I wasn't exactly perfect.

He shook his head mutely. "No, you're right. I've been unfair to her. I need to apologise."

"As soon as you get out and get better." I smiled.

His answering smile was dazzling. I think he was just glad I wasn't shouting at him anymore. I shook my head, wondering why on earth I had been so angry. Oh yeah, my house had burnt down and my dad had been the one to do it.

For some reason, I still couldn't get my head around it, even though we had never exactly got on. I guess I hadn't thought that he hated me enough to kill me. What exactly had I done wrong? That same question kept going through my head, yet I couldn't seem to find an answer.

I thanked Connor for telling me and walked out, still confused.

I had thought that visiting Connor would answer some of my questions, but it just seemed to cause even more. Nothing seemed to add up.

What was I missing?

**I hope it was worth the wait! Thank you to all my reviewers for Chapter 20; because I haven't been getting as many reviews as I normally do on the last few chapters, and I know that seems really ungrateful, but I kept feeling like there was something lacking in my story and you weren't enjoying it as much. So thank you all for reassuring me that you still like it! :D**

**Favourite line or quote, anyone?**

**And I've published two new stories for the bloodlines series, please check them out. I co-wrote rewriting my future with vampire princess33...**

**Love to know what you think! :D**

**Bye**

**xxx**


	22. Chapter 22: Adrian's Birthday- Part One

**A/N: ****This chapter is dedicated to the one and only kaylee noris for all your lovely reviews, and for following and favouriting this story. I'm glad that you are such a fan, and you have absolutely no idea how happy your reviews made me. So thank you so much! :D**

**Hope you enjoy all the Sydrian in this chapter! ; D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot.**

The past two weeks had gone by in a haze; I hardly felt like I was functioning. I felt so...useless. I didn't mean that I couldn't concentrate on my work, it was just that all I seemed to be doing recently was thinking about the bomb, Connor's coma, Zoe's betrayal, my mum's breakdown and everything else my dad had done.

He had ruined everyone's life and all I could do was sit here and do nothing. Until I found out more about his whereabouts and motives, there was nothing I could do.

I had no idea where he was or even what his motives were, apart from my relationship with Adrian, which was a pretty petty excuse. But I could think of no other reason, except that he just hated me.

Adrian placed his hand on my thigh under the desk, and looked at me worriedly. I smiled back and gently removed his hand but kept my hand in his. He seemed satisfied with just that small gesture and I was glad I hadn't hurt his feelings too. That was all I seemed to be doing the past few weeks.

The bell rang for lunch and I immediately stood up and joined Julia and Kristin after murmuring a quick goodbye to Adrian. He wasn't too bothered as he thought that too much time together would make people suspicious. Which was so thoughtful of him that I had had to reward him.

I smiled absent mindedly remembering his reaction, and Julia elbowed me. Hard.

"Miss Cavendish. Would you mind explaining why you are assaulting another pupil?" said Mrs Weathers.

Julia's cheeks darkened slightly and she smiled angelically. Before she said something that would get her into even more trouble, I quickly interrupted.

"It was my fault ma'am. I provoked her."

"Well, in that case Miss Sage, I will let you off with a verbal warning now, and I do not wish to see any misconduct like this from you again." She said sternly before walking off to find another offender.

Julia giggled and I was relieved that she was feeling a lot better and trying to get over Connor. He had talked to her like I had told him to and they seemed a lot more comfortable around each other now too. Even Laurel was being slightly less of a cow than usual.

It was just me acting strange.

And apparently, they had picked up on it.

What's wrong Sydney? " Kristin asked, concerned.

Julia nudged Kristin and they grinned simultaneously, like they were sharing some secret joke that I knew nothing about.

"Is it that you're stuck about what to give Adrian for his birthday? If you are, we've got a couple of ideas you can use!" Julia laughed.

They burst into laughter, clutching their sides, whilst I just stared at them, frozen.

It was Adrian's birthday? When? And why hadn't he told me? "No actually," I said. "I didn't even know it's his birthday. What date?"

They immediately sobered up and answered in perfect unison, "Oh, his birthday's this Saturday. The 21st of June."

Summer solstice. It figured.

I needed to find Adrian right now.

I excused myself from Kristin and Julia, who just smiled knowingly and waved me off. I went to the art room, knowimg that was where I would find him. I was right. I shut the door quietly behind me, but he heard anyway and turned around, his face instantly lighting up when he saw it was me. His clear happiness almost made me feel bad for what I was about to do.

He wiped his hands on a spare rag and crossed over to me and staeted to wrap his arms around me. "To what do I owe this pleasure, Sage?"

I pulled away and he dropped his arms. "Sage?" He said uncertainly.

"Adrian, why didn't you tell me it was your birthday? Do you not...like me anymore?" I whispered, ashamed of how needy I sounded.

He pulled me against him again, and this time I let him, needing to feel his arms around me, reassuring me that that wasn't the case.

"Sage, I love you, and I've told you that countless times. Did you honestly think that was the reason?"

I nodded slightly against his chest, and he rubbed my back soothingly. "What is the reason then?" I replied, just keeping hold of his hand instead.

He sighed. "Everyone knows about my birthday because I always throw a huge party. But I didn't feel like it this year, its the first birthday I'll have without my mum."

I hated the pained look in his eyes, and cupped his face. "And it's also the first birthday you'll celebrate with me Adrian. My mum always says that you have to look to the future, not dwell on the past."

He smiled slightly."I can't wait for my present."

I groaned and dropped my head against his chest. "Oh no. I have no idea what to get you." I complained.

He hooked a finger under my chin and lifted my head so I could meet his eyes, which glinted mischievously. "I can think of a few things."

And he kissed me as though he was dying, and I was his only cure. I gave into him willingly, knotting my fingers in his hair, relishing the feel of it agaimst my fingers. Despite the ridiculous amount of hair gel he used, his hair was silky soft and I tugged on it brfore wrapping my arms around his neck. He groaned and his tongue traced my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I parted my lips and sighed when his tongue touched mine. Even though Adrian and I had been together for almost two months now, we hardly kissed for obvious reasons, so moments like these were a real privilege. I savoured the taste of him and then pulled away, running my tongue swiftly over my bottom lip. Adrian watched me hungrily, his chest heaving, much like mine was.

"If you get your treat now, you won't get anything on your birthday." I said smirking.

It felt nice to gain one up on Adrian. He obviously didn't think so, considering his martyred expression. I shook my head, refusing to succumb to his charms.

"Impatience is not a virtue." I said as I left.

Adrian's cry of frustration clearly stated that he completely disagreed with me. As soon as I had left the room, I started worrying about what I could give to Adrian.

I needed expert help, but I also didn't want to be on the receiving end of any awkward questions. There was only one thing for it.

Google.

* * *

I nervously peaked out from behind my fingers at my reflection. Zoe beamed like a proud mother, which I was sure she wouldn't be doing if she knew who I was trying to impress.

I pulled slightly at the emerald dress that I had bought to match Adrian's eyes. I had got it impulsively amd I suddenly found myself regretting my choice. It didn't show a lot of skin and the only thing that was really different about it from my normal clothes was its colour, and its cut. I had beem told by rhe assistant at the shop that the cut and the colour complimented my figure and my skin tone. I had just about stopped myself from saying, 'what figure?'

Was Adrian going to like it, or was it too simple for him? I hated to think of all the girls he had been with before me and how beautiful they must have been, but I couldn't help but compare myself to them.

My makeup was light like usual except that I almost looked ethereal right now due to the glittery stuff Zoe had added because she believed that it was absolutely necessary. I wasn't sure yet if I agreed with her. I had grown my hair so it now reached just above my elbow, but it was now in a loose messy bun that Zoe had insisted was the fashion nowadays. I had let her do it just for the the pure fact hadn't known if she was lying or not.

All I needed to do now was get Adrian's present and drive over to Adrian's house. He had insisted that his father would be out and that he wanted me to meet him there.

I had agreed because it was his birthday after all.

I waved goodbye to my mum, who felt that it was necessary to be there when her daughter was going to her first party.

We were currently living at an apartment my dad had purchased a couple of years back for no apparent reason. I had never known that it had even existed, until our house had burnt down and we had to move.

I arrived on Adrian's doorstep ten minutes early and raised my hand to knock, until I realised that appearing early would make me seem desperate, according to Kristin.

I turned to return back to Cherry when the door opened and then there was no escape from the emerald green of his eyes.

I realised with a sigh that my dress was nowhere near the shade of his eyes, a and I highly doubted that anything was. He wore a dark grey shirt with a green tie that matchedhhis eyes better than my dress did, I noticed with a frown. The dark jeans he wore that acompanied the shirt were doing wonders to his long legs and I was glad that Adrian couldn't read my mind.

The thought that had just passed through my mind was something I definitely didn't want him to know.

He still hadn't said anything, but just moved aside to let me walk past him. Once the door was shut and we were alone, he turned to face me.

"Sydney," he started in utter seriousness, "You look beautiful. Actually, you are the most beautiful being I have ever seen walk this earth. And I have no idea how I'm going to actually manage to take you to dinner without messing up that 'dress' first."

My stomach flipped and I suddenly felt like I was about to collapse. As though my legs could no longer hold me. As thought there was nothing in the world except Adrian and the way he made me feel.

He pushed me against the wall and dragged his mouth down to mine, not that he needed much persuading. I had hardly seen him or been with him since Tuesday, and I wondered how on earth I had lasted that long. He moved his lips along my jaw, not kissing me, but touching me just lightly enough that it sent shivers down my spine. I pulled him closer but he just laughed and moved his lips to my ear muttering,

"Payback Sage. You left me hanging on Tuesday, remember?" He nibbled my earlobe and then I lost all the control I had tried so hard to maintain. I held his face in front of mine and muttered fiercely, "Adrian Ivashkov, there is no way I am goimg to let you get your revenge."

"I don't think I want my revenge anymore." He smirked. I felt my insides turn to mush as Adrian trailed a finger down my arm and continued to do magical things with his mouth that I wasn't even sure was possible. He went to run his fingers through my hair, amd then pulled away suddenly, exhaling deeply. I think we both did.

"Damn, I wasn't supposed to do that." He muttered, his voice husky.

I desperately tried to seem less frazzled, but there was no point. Adrian knew exactly how he made me feel. "Happy birthday."

"Happy birthday indeed."

I moved away from him, hoping that a bit more distance would help calm my racing heart.

I didn't. It just made me want to repeat what had happened even more.

Adrian's eyes held barely-contained desire and I knew that if I gave in, he wasn't going to put up much of a fight. Which meant I had to be the strong one.

"Do you want your present now?" I said swiftly.

"So what just happened wasn't my present? I can't wait to see what it is." He said, running a hand through his hair.

Making me think of what it had felt like running my fingers through his hair.

Oh no. I had it bad.

"So do you want it now? And are you sure you don't want to reapply your hair gel before we go? You'll feel naked without it!" I laughed, trying to break the unmistakable sexual tension between us.

"Imagining me naked Sage? I think I'll like that present later on." He replied, but I could tell he was as 'unnerved' by everything as I was.

"No," I blushed. Let's just go."

We hardly said a word to each other on the way there. His hand was clenched tight on the steering wheel and all his muscles were taut under his shirt. I had folded my arms tightly across my chest, trying to keep my actions umder control.

"Do you want to drive that bad Sage?" He joked, but it wasn't as lighthearted as he normally would have said it. It sounded like he was intentionally trying to brighten up the atmosphere in the car.

I laughed too but it sounded slightly off. "I'm worried that you aren't treating my baby right. And it's your birthday, so I should be driving you!"

"That's just an excuse to drive my car. And since it is my birthday, I should be allowed to do what I want." He argued back.

"Fine." I sulked.

He took his eyes off the road for a moment and watched my theateics with an amused expression.

"That pout is really making me want to kiss you." He said suddenly. I stopped sulking immediately and looked outside my window, anywhere but him.

He reached over and took my hand. "Sydney, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Idon't feel uncomfortable. I'm just wondering where we're going."

Andif we're safe.

Adrian pulled over and turned to me. "Sage, today is my birthday and you are ordered to think of nothing else but this fact and your main purpose today is to make me happy. And I'm not happy if you're constantly worrying about everyone else. You need to think about yourself sometimes too."

I nodded firmly, but I could already feel my thoughts drifting as to whether we were being followed. I shook them thoughts out of my head and concentrated on the steadiness of Adrian's gaze instead.

I felt all my thoughts float peacefully out of my head. Adrian grinned, fully aware of what his eyes did to my train of thought.

So I kissed the edge of his mouth and pulled away again, glad that I had gotten him back. The sparkle in his eyes showed me that the kiss had had the same effect on him as his eyes had had on me and he shook his head, smiling slightly before starting the Mustang again.

"Lethal."

I liked that description.

**Adrian's POV**

"Sage, are you feeling alright?" I asked, worried.

Well, she did look beautiful in that dress and her laugh was making me think of taking her back to my house right now, but she didn't normally behave like this. She tipped back the red wine she had ordered and giggled again, a sound that was made directly in hell to make me on the verge of losing control and ravishing her right here. But she would probably never speak to me again if I did that, so it wasn't worth it.

I had only had one drink so far, a fact that I was quite proud of, but I knew it was mostly to do with the piece of art sitting right in front of me. I didn't want to miss a single moment with her and I would gladly choose a day of Sage over a day of drinking expensive alcohol any day.

"I want dessert Adrian." She laughed.

I grinned at her. "Really? Just for me?"

"It's your birthday and me eating will make you happy, won't it?"

I knew something that would make me even more happy than that, nut instead I said, "I guess so, what do you want?"

"Order something for me. You know what's nice!"

I was definitely going to take advantage of this situation.

I ordered chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream and a half baked shortbread. It was packed with calories, but I didn't feel bad at all. It would do her a world of good if she put on a few pounds, but she was normally too stubborn to see that.

I called the waiter over and fired off the order, whilst he stared at my girl. I was about to get seriously pissed off, but I knee Sage would hate it if I battered the shit out of the paedo waiter. He had to be at least ten years her senior! So I settled for glaring at him instead until he stopped.

Sage trapped my foot in between hers and I dragged my chair closer to the table.

This meal was taking forever. I almost regretted it, if it wasn't for the fact that Sage was actually going to eat dessert.

The next words out of her mouth however, made me freeze.

"Hey, I know him." She said, pointing at the waiter. Isn't it weird Adrian, that I suddenly feel like I'm drunk?"

I looked back to where the waiter had been standing but he had disappeared.

Shit.

"Come on Sage. We're leaving." I said, throwing the bill on the table.

I wrapped an arm around her waist, and she leaned on me heavily for support.

By the time we got home, she was nearly asleep. I frantically thought of a way to make hwr stay awake. It felt wrong to kiss her while she was in this state so instead I said, "What the hell has happened to Cherry?"

It worked; she opened her almost immediately.

"Cherry! Don't worry, nothing will happen to you." She muttered soothingly to the air.

If she had been in her senses, I would've laughed, but I was too busy worrying about her to even think about it.

As soon as we got inside, I gave her a large glass of water and she gulped it down thirstily, before climbing into my lap and nuzzling my neck.

This girl was going to be the death of me.

I picked her up, trying to ignore her complaints and took her upto my room, laying her down on my bed.

"Wait, let me go to the bathroom, and a nightie..." she trailed off.

I supported her to the bathroom and grabbed a t-shirt of mine and some shorts I hadn't even known existed until now.

She climbed intoo them gratefully and got into bed, cocooning herself up in the blanket, despite the temperature outside. The shirt was ridiculously over sized and almost reached mid-thigh, whilt the shorts looked like three-quarters. I had probably bought them when I was a lot shorter.

The look suited her, or maybe I was just biased.

I kissed her forehead and made to leave but she took my hand and looked up at me those eyes of hers and whispered, "Stay. Please. I don't want you to leave me."

She was too cute for her own good. Resigned, I climbed into bed next to her and she entwined her body with mine, her head resting against the top of my chest.

I hoped she didn't remember any if this tomorrow; she would be too embarrassed to even look at me, I guessed. And it would worry the hell out of her again.

When were those bastards going to leave her alone? She didn't even fucking deserve any of this!

She clutched my shirt amd mumbled, "I forgot to give you your present."

"Silly Sage, always worrying about others before yourself." I said. I

stroked the hair out of her face, glad she had remembered to pull the pins out. "Don't worry, you can give it to me tomorrow." I whispered.

"Are you going to stay? Don't leave me please."

"I wont ever leave you Sage."

"I love you Adrian."

"I love you too Sage. I love you too."

**A/N: **

**I hoped you liked it, because a lot of people were begging for cute moments, so I hope this was enough!**

**I updated at 4:34am because I was so eager to post this chapter, so I hope you liked it! **

**As always, I love reading reviews! :D**

**Make my day, go on- Adrian will be happy too! ;D**

**Xxx**


	23. Chapter 23: Adrian's Birthday- Part Two

**This chapter is dedicated to bookaddict223 for favourting and following my stories! I'm so glad you like them; and it just made me grin like a crazy idiot for the rest of the day!**

**Seriously, my sister was like, "Stop smiling to yourself!"**

**Yes, I'm slightly crazy...**

**To Sam: OOC means Out Of Character, thank you for reviewing! :)**

**Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I lay no claim to Adrian except madly loving him, but alas, he is in love with another who goes by the name of Sydney! ;D**

_**Splendour'n'sparkle recommended to me to do a previously, because she always has to re-read chapters...**_

_Previously,_

_When were those bastards going to leave her alone? She didn't even fucking deserve any of this!_

_She clutched my shirt amd mumbled, "I forgot to give you your present."_

_"Silly Sage, always worrying about others before yourself." I said. I_

_stroked the hair out of her face, glad she had remembered to pull the pins out. "Don't worry, you can give it to me tomorrow." I whispered._

_"Are you going to stay? Don't leave me please."_

_"I wont ever leave you Sage."_

_"I love you Adrian."_

_"I love you too Sage. I love you too."_

**CHAPTER 23: Adrian's birthday: Part Two**

I woke feeling slightly dazed, but otherwise quite happy. I turned my head slightly to see that I was... in Adrian's room!

How did I get here?

I didn't remember anything past the restaurant, I didn't even remember leaving!

Thankfully, it was only 7:00, and I was glad I had told my mum I would be late. I quickly padded over to the bathroom and freshened up, but my hair was going to be impossible. I couldn't wait until I grew out my layers. I let it hang loose around my shoulders and spying a light in the hallway, I went that way. Walking through Adrian's house, I realised I hadn't seen much of it except his bedroom and kitchen. I grew embarrassed at that thought but pushed it away; the only reason I hadn't seen his house yet was because his dad was always here, and I was trying to avoid him.

I found Adrian in a large room that looked like it had been converted from a bedroom into an art gallery. He had his back to me, which gave me the advantage.

I sneaked up behind up and threw my arms around him, tucking my head into the crook of his neck.

He dropped his paintbrush and turned his head slightly to kiss me.

"Hello, sleeping beauty."

I groaned. "Don't say that, I can't believe I ended up falling asleep."

He turned fully, and looked down at me, clearly trying to hide a smile.

"You're going to hold that against me, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am, Miss I'm insatiable."

"I hate you Adrian right now, with a passion." I attempted to give him an evil look, but failed bitterly. I could feel my mouth tilting up in an answering grin.

"I've got a better idea what to do with all that pent-up passion, and it doesn't involve hating me." he smirked, raising an eyebrow.

I shoved him, causing him to stumble but he had formed iron handcuffs around me causing me to fall...right on top of him.

I stared at him with wide eyes, and he stared back, before a mischievous grin started to spread across his face. "Well, I certainly know how to take advantage of this situation."

I pushed myself off him, suddenly feeling cold without his arms around me. He let me go almost immediately for which I was glad.

"Sorry." He said, picking himself up too.

"Did Adrian Ivashkov just apologise?" I laughed.

"You missed out the one and only." He chuckled back.

"You're so conceited!"

"I have a right to be." He shrugged his shoulders, as though that was the most normal thing in the world to do.

Okay, that was it. I flicked him with red paint, which not only splattered on him , but also on the canvas he had been working on.

Oops.

"You're goi

ng to regret that Sage." He grabbed a paintbrush and flicked it at the right of me, obviously trying to scare me.

"Wait, Adrian. Can I give you your present first, seeing as I couldn't give it to you earlier?" I glared at him.

"Hey, don't give me that look, you're the one who fell asleep!"I turned without looking at him, trying to show him the extent of my annoyance. He chuckled quietly behind me.

I slipped out into the rain, berating myself silently for not wearing a jacket. I was glad the car was just a street away.

I carefully picked the package out and tucked it under my arm, afraid it would get wet.

He was definitely not going to expect this. The only problem was that I wasn't sure exactly what he was expecting.

I hoped he liked it, and I tried to think of what exactly what I would say if his face fell upon seeing it. I felt myself relaxing slightly as I walked back to his house. No one had come to drag me away from him so far and felt myself slowly loosen. I hadn't even been aware that I was tense.

I walked slowly back in, biting my lower lip but obviously he was already there waiting for me. I dropped the parcel into his hands, a thin wrapping around it.

It was only a paper after all. I still held the box in my hand.

He furrowed his brow and shook it but that didn't reveal anything. Adrian took my hand and we walked into the living-room. I sat, but he opted to stand. I tried desperately not to fidget; I couldn't honestly be nervous, could I? I had faced a gun to my face and stayed calm, so why was this so hard? He peeled off the wrapping paper, and skimmed through the letter.

I knew it was something I would love to do; have a race around a track in an absolutely gorgeous car, and I knew Adrian loved competing in these sort of events; Kristin had told me.

I let him have the parcel next, which contained a coupon for limitless cherry slushes for the rest of the year and a cherry slush which was obviously more like drink now. He disgarded it to the side, his mouth twitching into a grin. And then he read what the coupon was for.

His face lit up and he lifted me off the sofa and spun me around. "It's amazing, and I'll just let you know now, I am definitely going to beat you!"

"Mh hm. And just how do you think you're going to do that, Ivashkov?"

"By distracting you from the prize." His voice was low, husky... and sexy.

"And just how do you intend to distract me?" I sounded breathless, and I tried desperately to get my heart back under control. I had said no to him before, but I knew that I was ready now. I knew how much I loved him and it was going to be the perfect present too.

So I was the one who initiated the kiss this time. I pulled him towards me by his shirt and eliminated any space between us. I kissed him, letting my want and need for him flow through the kiss. He met me halfway, almost desperately but I could feel him smiling, as though this was just a birthday kiss. I needed to show him how much more it was.

I undid the buttons on his shirt hastily, and he pulled back, staring at me in shock.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I've never been more sure of anything more in my entire life!" I laughed, giddy with happiness.

He nodded and I ran my hands under his shirt, exploring his body. He was as perfect underneath them as he was in them. I had no idea how I would see him without wanting to remove his shirt.

He pushed me against the wall and trailed his tongue against my bottom lip and I gladly gave in. The intensity that he always possessed when kissing me that I had come to know and love returned after a few moments of gentle kissing and he pushed the edge of my shirt up, his fingers splayed on my bare thigh. I stopped thinking about whether I was doing anything wrong and arched my back, knowing full well that he would take it as an invitation. I didn't care. I wrapped my legs around his hips, feeling how much he wanted me too.

I was surprised he was the one who remembered our current location. By this time, I was too far gone.

"Damn, we are not letting you lose your virginity here. And it needs to be more special, not just because we're both here." He groaned.

"That's not your decision to make." I frowned, running my hands through his hair, distracted.

"Sage, we're in my art gallery. Let's take this into my bedroom, it's much more comfortable there. So we can take much longer."

I attempted to climb off him so I could run downstairs, but he beat me to it and lifted me into his arms, bridal-style. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I brought his lips to mine once more. He didn't mind.

The four-poster bed in his room which I had thought about since he first kissed me appeared in my peripheral vision and I grinned, lifting myself in Adrian's arms. His emerald eyes were sparkling with love and passion and a whole lot of other things my mind couldn't even begin to comprehend. "Are those curtains going to be closed?"

I leant closer to him, so our lips touched when I talked. His eyes dropped to my swollen lips, and he kissed me before saying,

"Hell yes."

He pushed me on the bed and pulled the curtains around us, enveloping us in a soft glow.

He lookes down at me, his lips parted slightly, looking so kissable. "I love you Sydney."

I think it was his use of my first name that did it. I pulled him down to me and he shifted his weight so I could wrap my arms around him.

I bit my bottom lip, waiting. Now that the time had finally come, I suddenly felt nervous, but as I felt Adrian's body press against mine, his body aligned with me, and touching at several choice places, I felt a sudden courage, but my shyness didn't disappear.

Adrian grinned. "Don't bite your lip, Sage."

"Why not?" I said, confused.

"Because it makes me think of doing things that I'm not exactly sure you would approve of." He replied, grinning mischievously.

"Try me."

He bent down, trailing kisses on my neck and then bit suddenly, and I gasped in pain and pleasure, my grip on him tightening. I had unintentionally arched my neck and Adrian said, "You're wearing too many clothes."

"Take them off then." I gasped.

He slowly undid my buttons, teasing me and I helped him along, growing impatient. I didn't want to wait, not when I felt like this, full of fire and longing and burning and love-all for the man in front of me.

I felt self-conscious for a moment, but Adrian's awestruck gaxe gave me a new-found confidence, almost making me believe that my body was perfect. He looked down at me, his gaze full of wonder and amazement.

"You're more perfect than I imagined," he said, finally meeting my gaze.

"You imagined this?" I asked, my tone just bordering on teasing.

"All the time."

I removed his shirt totally at those words, and unable to resist, I trailed a finger down his perfectly chiseled chest. He wasn't overly muscled like a bodybuilder, all his muscles were lean and well-proportioned. And I loved him all the more for it. He shivered and pulled something out from under the bed, after pushing aside the curtain.

"It'll hurt a bit, but I promise, I'll try to make it as gentle as possible." He muttered.

Was he as nervous about this as I was?

"Adrian, don't worry it will be perfect." I tried to convince him. I pulled myself on top of him, lifting his chin so that our faces were perfectly level.

"As long as I'm with you, everything's perfect."

He relaxed after those words, and the rest of the night almost seemed surreal, as though feeling this amount of pleasure was unreal.

Adrian laughed when I told him later, whilst we lay side by side, a thin sheen of sweat covering him.

* * *

I awoke the next day, my limbs entangled with Adrian's. He was already awake, watching me with an apt expression on his face. He touched my cheek gently and kissed my forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore, but otherwise fine." I whispered. "I don't regret it."

I knew that that was what he was thinking, and I saw the instant relief visible in his face when I said that.

The morning after was perfect too, Adrian made me breakfast after a bit of making out that I was upset couldn't lead to more, because I had to go home.

"A week from now, I am going to be beating your extremely cute ass on that race track." He said, when we reached the front of my house.

"Oh really? Fighter's talk coming from an almost definite loser." I planted a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Fine, if I do win, what's my prize?" He wrapped an arm around my waist, brushing the edge of skin in between my jeans and blouse.

"I'm sure I've got a couple of ideas..." I slid my hand up his thigh.

He closed his eyes groaning, and let his head hit his seat. " I have to win this now."

Before long though, I had to leave, but only after promising to see him soon.

I grinned but my smile fell straight off my face when I entered my house, in a state of blissful ignorance.

"Hello Sydney. Nice surprise?" said Jared Sage.

I couldn't even think of him as my father anymore.

I stuttered, all thoughts flying straight of my head. Why was he back? What did he need? And how was he going to get it?

I looked back towards the door, as though I could see Adrian speeding away in his Mustang.

I had an idea what Jared wanted, and there was no way he was going to get it.

Not over my dead body.

But that might have been the exact price.

**A/N: Thank you for all your lovely reviews! I even have a sneak-peak!**

**Sneak-Peek: **

**_"Adrian," I screamed, the pain evident from my voice, from my lack of emotion to anything except him, to the way I couldn't seem to function without him._**

_**But I was bundled into the car, all my protests falling on dead ears. **_

_**I didn't even have the chance to say goodbye. What was he going to think when I just suddenly disappeared?**_

_**How was I going to live without him?**_

_**It was true when they said you didn't know how much you loved a person until they left.**_

**It may or may not be what you think...**

**Review for the next chapter... even if you hate me! You'll never know unless you review, you lovely people! :D**

**Well, lovely until you kill me...**

**I love you all!**

**XXX**


	24. Chapter 24: Abducted

**This chapter is dedicated to roza m belikova for reviewing every single chapter even though you just started reading! There really was no question as to who the dedication should go to! You totally rock, girl! And you say I have cliffhangers... I just read your new chapter and I am dying! :0**

**And thank you to Sam too, for reviewing even though you don't have a profile, I really love reading your reviews!**

**I really appreciate it and both of you are the reason I've updated early! :D**

**Thank you so much for telling me what you think and for reading this story... I hope you continue to enjoy it! :D**

_**This chapter took several tries to get right because I wasn't really happy with it and then when I finally was, my laptop got a virus and it just shut down and now it's in repair. I've written and updated this from my phone so sorry for any errors. I did proofread but I always seem to miss something, just mention it in a review if you do find any mistakes please!**_

_**Thank you all! :D**_

**Sydney may seem Out Of Character about halfway through this chapter, but hold on, my dear friends, my plan is yet to be revealed! :D**

**Hold on to your hats; it's definitely going to be an emotional roller coaster! But of what kind, that is the question... =P**

**_Previously..._**

**"Hello Sydney. Nice surprise?" said Jared Sage.**

**I couldn't even think of him as my father anymore.**

**I stuttered, all thoughts flying straight of my head. Why was he back? What did he need? And how was he going to get it?**

**I looked back towards the door, as though I could see Adrian speeding away in his Mustang.**

**I had an idea what Jared wanted, and there was no way he was going to get it.**

**Not over my dead body.**

**But that might have been the exact price.**

**CHAPTER 24: **

I looked past Jared at my mother, who looked like she was about to die from joy. Zoe had a similar expression on her face, clearly trying to conceal the slight smug look in her eyes at having known about this beforehand.**  
**

_Actually Zoe, I knew about this before you._

I realised this was supposed to be around the time I started jumping for joy, but I was too bewildered at his sudden appearance to convey any sort of emotion beside that.

Jared smiled at me slightly, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. I think that may have been the first time I had ever seen him smile, though it didn't exactly make me feel warm inside. It left me with a feeling of dread, actually.

"Sydney, your father's not dead," my mum sighed happily.

"I can see that for myself actually, thanks," I replied. Spending too much time with Adrian had really made me rely heavily on sarcasm to cover my true emotions.

Adrian.

Just his name sent a jolt through me now, and I wondered if I would ever see again. If I would even have the chance to say goodbye...

_Stop thinking like that, Sydney? Where's your optimism gone? Maybe he just missed you all, like a normal father would!_

Yeah right. Like that was ever going to happen.

"I... need to get to school," I said. "But we can talk after that."

"I think she's in shock," I heard my mother whisper to my father.

"Somehow, I doubt that," he replied.

I felt myself shrink under his gaze, but forced myself to be strong. I could do this. I wasn't going to just let him walk all over me, and now was the time to start fighting back. And if he thought it was going to be easy for him to worm his way back into my life and stop me seeing Adrian, he had another thing coming.

"Actually, I had a feeling you were just pretending to be dead because that's just what you're like. An evil, manipulative man who makes himself feel better by belittling others," I replied coolly, but my insides were knotted tightly.

Raising my voice wouldn't get me anywhere, and my words had worked just fine on their own, I noted with satisfaction.

His jaw had slackened in shock at my words and some unknown emotion passed through his eyes, but all too soon, the hard exterior was back and he just observed me equally composed. "Well, it's good to see that some things never change. You're still as ungrateful as you ever were."

I felt as though he had slapped me, but I acted like I didn't feel the sharp pain. Instead, I just grabbed my tote bag and shut the door behind me, making my way to Latte.

At least Latte didn't make me feel as though I was useless.

I got to school in record time, desperate to see Adrian and explain to him what had happened. I circled the parking lot and found his Mustang easily, grinning to myself all the way despite the despair I felt over my father being back.

I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes, but I didn't smile. It wasn't Adrian.

I stamped hard on whoever's foot it was and he yelped in pain and he let go of me.

I recognised that voice. "Trey?"

"What was that for?" He yelped, jumping arohnd, I had to admit, the sight was funny.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you," I said, apologising to free my guilty conscience. But I wouldn't be the one feeling guilty later

. I was apologising for stepping on his foot and apologising, he would need to apologise for a lot more than that.

Just then, the person I had actually been waiting to see appeared and he took my hand in his. Trey's eyes widened as he took our entwined hands in. But I frowned. He didn't seem as shocked as I thought he would be, but I dismissed my feelings as easily as they had come, it wasn't like I had mich experience with the inner workings of men's brains.

"You... I mean-" he stuttered slightly, but my unease grew. Even that had seemed like it was staged.

I forced myself to snap out of it, I was being paranoid. This was Trey, my friend- not an accomplice of my father.

"Yeah, Sag is my girlfriend, so set your sights elsewhere," Adrian said harshly. He suddenly waved his hands over his head and whistled piercingly.

I covered my ears, flinching.

"Everyone, listen up! Sydney Sag is my girlfriend, and I am officially hers!" Everyone just stared at him and half the female population burst into tears, whilst the others glared at me, already making plans to steal my place probably.

Trey left at some point during this, but I didn't really realise this, because the man who really mattered had just admitted to everyone that he was mine and only mine. And he was looking at me as though he wanted a repeat performance of last night.

In that moment, I forgot about Jared Sage, Andrea and Marcus, Nathan Ivashkov, Trey Juarez, basically everything and everyone.

And that didn't happen often.

All that mattered was the man standing in front of me, the man with the startlingly green eyes.

I pulled him slightly closer to me so that we were a breath away and murmured into his ear, "I love you."

He shivered and I thanked my lucky stars that the bell had gone and the parking lot was empty because I could kiss Adrian to my heart's content. But I also didn't want to be late for class, so I pulled away reluctantly and said, "I'm not going home today."

"You need to stay with me for a while?" He sounded slightly breathless, but then, so did I.

And he didn't make my words into an innuendo for which I was glad; he realised there was more to my words that I was letting on for the moment.

I nodded and he brushed his lips against my hair before stepping completely away; we were entering the classroom now.

It seemed as though every single pair of eyes was on us, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

Mrs Terwilliger's eyes glinted over her glasses as she said to us, "About time, whatever were you up to?"

When Laurel turned back to wink at me and then turned to look at Trey, I suddenly got a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. And I knew something was about to go deadly wrong. So, without wasting another moment, I whispered to Adrian the words that I had meant to say to him earlier but couldn't bring myself to for some odd reason.

"My dad's back."

He stared at me, his eyes wide and full of...horror? "No, he can't be. What does that mean for us, what does he want?"

I shook my head. "I don't know."

Just then, the same pretty girl that had called Adrian to the office for his police interview walked in, but this time, the call was for me. "Sorry to bother you ma'am, but Miss Sage is needed immediately, it's some sort of family emergency?" Her sentence turned questioning as she looked at me curiously, though I had no idea what for.

"Well, I guess you can always catch on the work."

It was clearly a dismissal. Adrian rose along with me, but the girl interrupted again. "It was specifically mentioned that she shouldn't be accompanied by Mr Ivashkov."

"Adrian," he corrected under his breath.

I shook my head when he opened his mouth to argue at the injustice of it all and I stood alone, clasping his hand in mine for one final time.

I had no idea how much I would miss that warmth once it was gone.

Just as I was about to leave, Trey stood and accompanied me, claiming that there had been no restraining order over him. I threw him a dark look and he flinched back. I could see Adrian's hands clenched on the desk in front of him.

As soon as we were outside the front school door, Trey turned to me and said, "I'm sorry."

I looked at him, confused. "For what?"

"I'm sure you'll find out."

I walked outside without Trey, he had left me with those words. With my head spinning as to why I had been called home, and wondering whether I should make a run for it, I didn't realise until it was too late that I had been followed the entire way.

And when that same car parkedin the middle of the road, blocking off my exit, I froze, totally unprepared for this. I rang the first numbet thst came to mind under my seat, away from their sight, but the phone just carried on ringing.

I hoped he looked for me.

I was surrounded withon seconds and when my door was opened, immediately hit whatever flesh I could see. I heard a grunt but before I could move more than ten steps, my head snapped back, and my eyes watered in pain. Someone had a very firm grip on my hair and they were not holding back, despite my desperate plea for them to stop. The grip knly tightened and I something heavy and sharp slammed into my back.

I fell to my knees from the blow and tried to stop shaking, they thrived on pain and fear.

"Well, looks like the little lily has finally got caught, all thanks to Adrian."

I knew, without turning, that I had been wrong.

It had been Nathan Ivashkov all along. Not my father, not Marcus, but _him. _I couldn't believe I had been so utterly blind.

Like he had never questioned my appearance at Adrian's house. Adrian had told me himself that his father had demanded that he be in the same year as me. The way he had decided to _disappear_ on Adrian's birthday, even though he knew I was coming over. Had he been spying on us all along?

And then I realised something far more important.

_With Adrian's help._

I felt my world shatter as well as my heart and every single nerve in my body. Suddenly, the physical agony I was in was nothing compared to my mental torture. I had finally opened up and suddenly, I was back in that hospital bed, when I had found out that Marcus had left me.

Only this was a thousand times worse, because Adrian had been the one I was _in love _with.

The one I had given my heart to after he had promised to take care of it. The one I had trusted inexplicably, the one I had thought would never hurt me, and the one that maybe, just maybe, really did love me. I was pushed into the asphalt, but again I felt nothing. I stared blankly ahead and I felt a fist connect with my stomach, and I doubled over, but still that was nothing to what the ache in my heart felt like.

I heard talking, screaming, shouting, but all I really heard was nothing

except the sound of my heart splintering into billions of tiny pieces that could never and would never be repaired or replaced.

"Adrian," I screamed, the pain evident from my voice, from my lack of emotion to anything except him, to the way I couldn't seem to function without him.

But I was just bundled into the car, all my protests falling on dead ears.

I didn't even have the chance to say goodbye. What was he going to think when I just suddenly disappeared?

How was I going to live without him?

It was true when they said you didn't know how much you loved a person until they left.

Butin this case, I was the one leaving, and I was the only one hurting.

Why was he going to care if I hadn't said goodbye, if he didn't get an explanation?

He didn't even want to know.

Every word, every touch, every caress, every smile, every laugh, every joke, it had all been a lie, a facade.

And I had fallen for it.

I had fallen for him, and this was just a joke to him.

But I wouldn't undo any of the time I had spent with him, even though it didn't mean anything to him.

And that was what hurt more than anything else.

**A/N: Jared wasn't the evil mastermind, and... Adrian, why?!**

**My heart splintered just writing it!**

**Cliffhanger, sort of?**

**No sneak peek, because I want to keep you guessing about everything. ;)**

**I hope you liked it and that it was worth the small wait, please leave reviews if you do find any mistakes so I can correct them and let me know what you think please!**

**I would love to know your thoughts on the latest development too, good or bad. I would really appreciate any feedback, and even though I hope you all liked it, I can't know your opinions unless you review, follow or even favourite. Please? It'll even make me update faster! **

**And what do you think of a sequel to this story, would anyone be interested?**

**By the way, don't feel like you have to review just because I said so, review if you want to let your opinions known or even if you want to tell me that you want to kill me for writing that ending! Your thoughts are always welcome...**

**Virtual Hugs and kisses,**

**CherrySlushLover**

**XxxnI**


	25. Chapter 25: Secrets and Lies

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to rebelde09 for your review and following. Hello, new reader! :D I'm glad you like it and I guess I should say welcome to the crazy place people call my imagination!**

**Just a big thank you and a virtual cherry slush to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter... I'm talking about you:**

**Miss MegatronIvashkov, NerdandProud77, MarijaV, Lilietje99, hopperIvashkinator, Jess, bookaddict33, roza m belikova, Jemily145, dedicated reader, milankalovesmetal, rebelde09, Bridget and Guest...**

_**There are some scenes in this chapter that some people may be uncomfortable with such as attempted rape, but I don't go into gory details. It's only a small part of the chapter so you can just miss that out if you want to. Just a warning.**_

**And there's romitri just for you, roza m belikova!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the virtual cherry slush I am gifting to all reviewers!**

I stared up at the ceiling trying desperately to turn this scenario into something that didn't have Adrian's hand behind it. But no matter what direction I turned, I couldn't seem to figure out what was off about this picture.

_What's off is that Adrian has nothing to do with it. He wouldn't do that to you, Sydney. _

I shook my head and abruptly stopped, realising that that wasn't really a good idea with my head injury. Shifting up on the bed slightly, I stretched, pretending to yawn whilst sneaking glances at at my surroundings, checking for any cameras or hidden eloctronic devices.

I couldn't seem to find any, which was strange, but not as strange as the fact that I was currently in a gorgeous room with a sea-view and all my needs prepared for, from shampoo to food. Not exactly what I had expected from my kidnappers. Adrian included.

I slammed my head into my pillow, cursing myself for thinking about him again. There was no way I would be able to escape with him on my mind: his touch, his laugh, his eyes...so green you could get lost just thinking about them.

No, I wasn't going to think about him again, it didn't matter how many texts, missed calls and messages he left. That was another thing. They hadn't taken my phone off of me either- was Adrian's dad careless, dumb, or did he think I was too stupid to try anything.

My phone vibrated again and I bit the inside of my mouth and clenched my hands into fists, resisting the urge to pick it up. It flicked over to voicemail and ten excruciating seconds later, I heard _his _voice.

"Hey, Sage. It's me again. I was just wondering if... everything is fine? And even if you-don't want me in that way anymore- can you please just ring me and let me know that you're alright? 'Cause I'm dying not knowing what's happened. You've been gone for three days now, and I get that you might just want some time to get your head together with your dad being back, but just let me know that you're okay. Please," he paused, and I could hear his laboured breathing over the phone.

"I love you, Sage, and I always will, whether you love me still or not. I love you."

Spasms shook my hands and I gripped the phone tightly, as though Adrian was on the other end and I could just reach out and he would convince me this was all a dream.

But it wasn't a dream, and all of Adrian's messages were just a farce so I would trust him again. I honestly don't know why he was bothered about getting back my trust again. He was an amazing actor because I had nearly fallen for the 'I just want to know you're okay, Sage'.

A knock at the door had me scrambling to hide the phone again and I tried to look unconcerned when the man walked in.

"Marcus?" I gasped.

"Miss me?" he laughed.

"Why... what are you doing here?" I spluttered uncontrollably and I could feel tears threatening to spill. I blinked rapidly and focussed on my anger, not the feeling of betrayal I was receiving from seeing my _ex. _I felt disgusted that I had even liked him once upon a time.

Why couldn't I seem to do that with Adrian? His betrayal certainly hurt more than Marcus's.

_Don't think about him._

"Well, I guess I might as well tell you the truth now," he paused dramatically and laughed coldly at my expression. "Shocking, isn't it? But how could you ever have even thought that someone would ever want to go out with you? I was paid millions for the job and even then I was reluctant, because you're no fun at all, are you? You never let me fuck you or even get close; I was actually considering rape for a while."

He spoke as though his words weren't aimed at my heart and as though he was discussing something as normal as the weather. I pushed myself as far away feom him as possible, but he was faster. He gripped my hands and wrapped them around his torso, and attempted to force his lips on mine.

I spat at him and he recoiled, wiping it from his eye.

"Well, I see you aren't over Adrian yet. I guess I'll just have to show how over you he is. Maybe then you'll understand," Marcus said, pulling a camera from his pocket. He turned it on slowly and I tried to move away whilst keeping my eyes on the screen, but it was impossible.

Marcus grabbed my chin and forced me to watch.

Every second that went by just made me wish my death was soon. I wished that Marcus would kill me, if it meant saving me from this pain I was feeling. I felt like a shell of a person, no longer there present with Marcus, but watching myself break from a distance away- like an out-of-body experience.

I watched the recording, genuine proof that everything with Adrian had been false.

_Adrian walks over to a beautiful girl with dark hair and a curvy body. They are standing in a pub, and the girl orders a drink, but Adrian opts to pass, causing the girl to raise her eyebrows and say something to which Adrian just shakes his head with a small smile._

_"Rose," he says._

_So this is the girl he is in love with._

_They talk for a while._

_Rose's smile slowly falls and she places an arm around Adrian's shoulder and hugs him._

_He hugs her back after being unresponsive for a few seconds. She says something that amuses her but embarrasses Adrian slightly. She nods at him, his reaction confirming what she thinks and smiles widely, punching him on the shoulder after a while. _

_He grins back widely and runs a hand through his hair, which has either been styled or is actually messy. He has a slight shadow of stubble too, making him look older, more unkempt and sexier. This must be what he's like normally._

_He asks her something earnestly, almost looking like he's pleading and while she looks surprised by the request, she agrees and gives him a fleeting kiss on the cheek before turning to ring someone._

_Adrian watches her the entire way and his expression suddenly changes, his mouth opening to say something..._

And the recording finished.

That was it.

That was the evidence that Adrian was actually lying to me all this time; I hadn't fully believed it before, but there was no way that Marcus had managed to fabricate this.

Unless it was from when they were together.

I took a sly peek at the date on which it had been recorded and felt another sharp blow to the chest. It had been recorded yesterday; the 3rd of October 2013.

I would always remember this day as the day I lost trust in myself, in others, and life.

"See, so you might as well let me fuck you, it'll make you feel better," Marcus said, pushing the edge of my shirt up. I kicked him frantically, pushing him off me.

"Just because you made me watch that, it doesn't mean you'll ever have me."

He growled and took to pulling his shirt off instead. "It's all the more pleasurable for me if you fight."

He pushed me down on the bed and climbed on top of me trapping my hands in one of his and pulling my hair so I leaned towards him in pain. I struggled to free myself and screamed myself hoarse, but it was no match for his strength. He pulled the zipper of his jeans down and started unbuttoning my shirt slowly, staring at me when it was undone.

Stroking himself, he shoved his slimy tongue in my mouth, whilst pressing down on my breast with his other hand. I screamed with pain, and I had never been so glad that I always wore a slip underneath my clothing.

Biting down on his tongue, I kneed him in the groin and ran as fast as I could to the door, taking advantage and pleasure of the pain his injury was causing.

I thrust open the door... to bang right into Trey Juarez.

"Sydney, I..."

"Juarez, come to join me? Come in, we'll fuck her real nice and we'll even take a video to make Adrian's blood boil!" Marcus twisted my hands behind my back and pushed me against the wall, licking his lips.

Trey too? I felt tears roll down my cheeks and I pushed them back, refusing to let my hurt show. Why would Adrian's blood boil watching the video for? He would probably laugh; he didn't care an iota for me and I was foolish for thinking that he had.

I shut my eyes, trying to think of a way I could get out of this. But I could only delay the inevitable. I touched the cross at my neck and braced myself for the attack that never came.

I opened my eyes to see his own grow wide in shock, and then he fell away from me, unconscious.

Trey stood behind him holding a towel rail in his hand, which he had clearly just used to hit Marcus over the back of the head with.

Clearly not hard enough because he was already regaining consciousness, groaning and putting a hand to the back of his head.

"Run."

And I did. I ran away from Marcus, from my past, and I left it in that room. There was only me and Trey running as though our lives depended on it. Which they probably did.

Before we walked to the car, Trey looked at me. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't get there in time."

I shook my head. "Don't tell anyone, please," I begged.

He just nodded and pulled me over to a startlingly familiar looking woman.

"Rose, I found her."

So she was Adrian's girlfriend.

She was the complete opposite of me. It figured.

I was huddled into the back of a car, which I didn't even notice. Trey grabbed my hands between his and I flinched, remembering the feel of Marcus's.

"Sydney, listen to me. Did Marcus make you watch a video?"

I nodded mutely, not understanding where this was going.

"He edited Dimitri out of it; Dimitri was there the entire time."

"Who's Dimitri?"

"I am," said the driver, turning to look at me. He must have been who Adrian was looking at then. I couldn't understand where this was going though.

"He made you think it was all Adrian's fault, but Adrian went to Rose for help to find you. Rose is my wife," Dimitri held their entwined hands up, proudly displaying the intricately cut diamond on Rose's ring finger.

"Congratulations," I said, looking out of the window. Anywhere but them.

I heard a sigh and Rose climbed into the back, forcing me to look at her. When I retreated even further into the corner, she winced. "Sorry, not the best move, but you've got to listen to me, Sydney. "

"How do you know my name?"

"Because Adrian never stops going on about how you're his flame in the dark, or some other artistic nonsense." She dismissed his words easily, but to me they were everything.

_Its not nonsense, _I wanted to say. _Its Adrian at his best._

"Sydney, they have planted it in your mind that Adrian betrayed you, I know, and you'll believe it. But he loves you, even I can see that even if I don't want to."

"Why wouldn't you want to see it?"

Dimitri

answered, chuckling. "Because my Roza believes everyone loves her, and it is weird for someone not to anymore."

She hit him lightly on the back of his head, but even I could see the affection behind it.

"I've got you now, and that's all that matters."

I waited impatiently for Rose to stop looking longingly at Dimitri and tell me what she needed to about Adrian. Finally, she noticed my frustrated glare.

"He needs you." She shook her head at my stubborn denial.

"Adrian was the one that got us into that place and found you. He was the one that beat up four security guards senseless because they wouldn't let him through. He was the one that got over his hurt and rang Dimitri because he knew we could help, and he got this idiot," she pointed at Trey, "to finally help."

"So where is he?" I whispered, afraid to hear the answer.

She smirked then. "Unfortunately, he isn't as heroic or as strong as makes out to be, seeing as he's now in hospital nursing a black eye, a broken rib, an arm that's fractured in three places and heavily bruised knuckles, oh, and not to forget, probably an extremely sore head need from when he decide that headbutting was a good option."

I forgot all about my terrible ordeal as my heart ached to take me back to Adrian, to thank him, and to make sure he was alright. So without a moment's hesitation, I said, "Take me to him."

Rose raised her eyebrows. "What did you think we were doing, smart-alec?"

**A/N: It was going to be longer, but I thought that was a nice place to end it, and I'm tired.**

**Reviews are most appreciated, because I've never really wrote an 'action' scene like this before!**

_**I just wanted to say that even though Sydney wants to hide the attempted rape because she's mortified and doesn't want anyone to know, that's not the way to go about it.**_

_**Sydney will learn that too.**_

_**Attempted rape is just as bad as rape and sexual assault because the intention was there even if it didn't actually happen. Speaking to someone is the best thing to do; it raises awareness and it will stop that person from trying it again on others. There is no use in hiding it as it doesn't help anyone apart from the attacker, and there are people who can help, as well as family or friends. It grants closure, instead of having to live in fear. No one deserves to go through that, and whoever does it deserves to be punished. It isn't the victim's fault, no matter how much they act like it is.**_

**I just thought I should say that because I believe it needed to be said, but I apologise if you think I spoke out of turn. **

**Until next time,**

**Xxx**


End file.
